V for Volturi
by aisha99022
Summary: After he left I realized what I'd become, was not who I wanted to be; I'd become weak ever dependent on him and his family. I honestly -thinking back on it- feel nothing but joy at them leaving because if it wasn't for them I would never have found my new family. Never would have found my true mate. Rated T for language, very OOC.
1. My Guardian Angel

**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight! because if I did Edward would die...but on a brighter note! thank you for reading my story!**

**My Cast;**

**Alexis Bledel – Bella Swan**

**Ian Somerhalder – Caius Volturi**

**Jake Gyllenhaal – Aro Volturi**

**Blake Lively – Sulpicia Volturi **

**Ben Barnes – Marcus Volturi**

**Anna Popplewell – Didyme Volturi **

**New Moon Cast – Everyone Else **

**Chapter 1 **  
Edward left me in the forest! In the same forest he said _**never **_to go into what an idiot!  
I felt sad for a moment, I felt lost without him but that was all gone in a second know I was angry very, very angry!  
How dare he, First blame Jasper for my accident when It was my fault for being so clumsy, then bring me into a dangerous forest the same forest he told me not to go into, and at this moment I know he is at _**My **_house in _**My **_room going through _**My **_stuff because he wants it to be like him and his family never were here, and at that particular moment I wished they never had been here.  
How could they welcome me into their family? Become such a big part of my life and then just leave?  
Somehow, I thought angrily if I ever see them I will make them regret the very day they were born.  
Besides maybe Rosalie at least she showed she didn't like me, there was not act she didn't pretend to love me she outright said she didn't like me and now I am okay with that at least she was truthful about how she felt.  
Soon I began to feel like I was going in circles in the big green dense forest.  
"Everything looks the same!" I screamed at nothing and everything at the same time.  
Soon it started to rain and get dark so of course I tripped over something and hit my head on a rock. Typical, was the last thing I thought before everything went black.  
When I woke up it was completely dark outside and cold I began to shiver. I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't find my voice and I was getting very cold, I was beginning to numb.  
Finally a very tall, bronzed skin boy or man. Picked me up all I could do is sit there I felt so useless.  
I began to stop shivering in the man's arm, he was so warm.  
Finally we came up to my house, I heard my dad barking orders to people, I guess my dad had put a whole search party together if I wasn't so weak I would be crying just because of how desperate my dad sounded. It seemed like no one had noticed us yet.  
"I've got her!" The man holding me said.

Everyone's head instantly turned to us and I began to feel claustrophobic as they all descended on us, asking if I was okay and what had happened.  
My dad took me from my guardian angel as I had decided to call him.  
Of course he staggered, way to make a girl feel good about herself.  
And I let out a small laugh but it sounded more like a cat being drowned.  
I began to shiver again away from my guardian angels warm arms.  
"Come on, Charlie lets take her inside she must be freezing" Said a familiar voice, ah Billy black.  
I noticed Jake was there too, and so were two other shirtless boys with short hair I then really got a good look at my guardian angel I noticed he was also shirtless that would have made me blush but I was too weak to just about anything.  
After minutes of Charlie struggling and my guardian angel asking if he could just carry me and I was finally on my bed.  
I heard people talking about doctors but I was too tired to pay attention and I soon fell asleep.  
The next day I woke up a huge headache but the good news is I wasn't cold anymore I pushed the sheets off and noticed that my clothes had been changed.  
What in the hell? I thought.  
"Bella, you finally awake sleeping beauty." Charlie said standing in my doorway.  
"Dad? Um... who changed my cloths?" I mumbled and of course I was blushing.  
"Oh, um Mrs. Clearwater did; very nice lady." Charlie said before turning around and leaving the room.  
Well, I guess I will have to thank her but how, if I thank Mrs. Clearwater I will have to thank my guardian angel whatever his name is maybe dad will know.  
I got out of bed and I was eternally thankful that Mrs. Clearwater just put me in sweats.  
I went downstairs to find Charlie in the kitchen reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee I realized I must be up pretty early for Charlie not have gone to work.  
"Hey, dad do you know the name of the guy who found me?" I asked, grabbing the cereal box and milk and then sitting down at the table.  
"Yeah, sweetheart his name is Sam, Sam Uley." Said dad momentarily looking up from his newspaper.  
"Why, Bella?"  
"Because I thought it might be nice of me to thank him, I just don't know how yet." I said, what could i do for him? Just as a small thank you.  
"Well, I am going to work bells you stay home and rest." said my dad sternly.  
"Yes, sir!" I said as I saluted, grinning like an idiot.  
"Smart-ass," I heard him mumble before he left the kitchen,  
I chuckled at that but then I realized how hungry I was and I got a bowl and spoon and dug into my cereal.  
After I was down I needed to go to the store to get some things before I could rest for the day.  
So I grabbed my keys and got in the car and drove to the store not caring if I looked ridiculous which i am sure i did.  
Once I got to the store I got a Journal, some chocolate mint ice cream, and some coke.  
once i got back home I grabbed a spoon from the kitchen then i sat down on the couch I opened my journal and made my first entry;  
_Dear, diary;_  
_my name is Isabella swan and I recently broke up with my boyfriend who was suppose to be my soul mate apparently not. _  
_I've come to realize what I've become since Edward came into my life, I did anything and everything he asked of me i basically lived for him and that was not alright its horrible in fact i mean how did i let myself become a pawn in Edward Cullen's game? i use to be my own person and then one boy or vampire comes along and tells me I'm beautiful and then I do anything he wants? _  
Scoop of ice cream, I did feel a little stupid writing like i was talking to a real person but I needed this.  
_I have decided I will no longer be the shy little girl that was so easily fooled I won't be hurt like that ever again! _  
I was in tears by this point no matter how much i denied it now I loved Edward and his family and I still couldn't believe that they had left me.  
_I WILL change in fact tomorrow when I go to school I will ask Angela and Jessica if they will go shopping with me to port angel's I will start with a new wardrobe and then I will start working on the attitude. _  
_ -Bella. _  
I felt strangely better by doing that, I looked at the clock.  
I had no school today and I wasn't hanging out with the Cullen's so what should I do?  
I decided I was going to email my mother then watch a movie.  
I ran upstairs successfully tripping on the last step, but fortunately i caught myself before i hit the ground.  
I will have to work on that also, i thought.  
i finally made it to my desk, logged on and I was saw that i had 10 messages from mom the most recent being 45 minutes ago.  
Charlie must've told her I'd gone missing; I decided I would call her instead.  
"Bella?" she answered.  
"Yeah, mom it's me." I said sitting on my bed I had a feeling this was going to be a rather long conversation.  
"I was so worried Bella! You're dad said you were missing and then they found you but you hit your head," she said all in one breath at the last bit I automatically put my hand were i knew I'd hit my head wasn't that bad it was scarring over know that'd be pretty (not the sarcasm).  
"Yeah," was my lame response, I honestly had no idea what to say next.  
"Bella, what happened?" asked my mother impatiently, i could just imagine her standing there arms crossed chewing on her bottom lip that made me smile i missed my mother.  
"Me and Edward" I said his name like it was a curse "went for a walk then he dumped me and left me there." I continued.  
"Oh, my god! How could he? I thought everything was fine from your emails! Have you just been putting stuff in there to make me happy?" she accused.

"No! Mom I wasn't I thought everything was fine and then suddenly he broke it off and his family moved away." I said so maybe that wasn't the complete truth it I had been stretching the truth to make her happy.  
"Oh, was he abusive?" she said in a small voice.  
"No! Mother, he was not abusive!" I practically screamed into the phone, true I did not like Edward anymore but I wasn't going to start spreading rumors that weren't true.  
"I was just making sure Isabella!" My mom said, I winced at my full name. I felt guilty that i had screamed at her.  
"Sorry, mom I am still a bit tired." I said and I realized it was the complete truth I was exhausted.  
"Okay, honey you go lay down i will check up on you later." My mother said softly.

"Okay, bye mom I love you." I said.  
"Love you too." she said then the line went dead.  
I grabbed my quilt that my grandmother had made and grabbed Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly **(A/N my favorite movie!) **I put the ice cream away, pushed play on the movie and laid down on the couch like twenty- five minutes into the movie I fell asleep.

.


	2. Port Angeles

I woke up to being shaked and my name being called.  
"Bella, Bella wake up!" Said my dad.  
Wait, why is Charlie home early?  
"W-what?" I mumbled turning away from him and burying my head in the couch.  
"We've got company Bell's." Dad said.  
That got me up i shot up into a sitting position unfortunately due to my lack of balance i ended up on the floor with my dad trying to pull me up by my arm.  
When i finally got up i saw Billy and Jake in our doorway.  
"Oh," Was i all i could say but they probably wouldn't have heard anything after that because all the males in the house broke out laughing.  
I would have laughed too because i'm sure i look ridiculous but i was tired and a little cranky, with a side of bitchy.  
After a few minutes i think they all got the memo that i wasn't in a good mood and all apologised, Billy and Jake had come over to watch the game and i was in the way.  
I decided i was too tired to do any homework and that i was going to bed.  
"Bells, do you want some pizza? i order pineapple just for you." Dad said.  
"Too tired dad, i'll eat tomorrow." I mumbled as i made my way slowly up the stairs.  
"Night, Bella!" Jake said a little too cheery for my taste.  
"Night, Jake." I called back down the stairs before i went in my room and shut the door.  
I was going to just go to bed without getting ready for bed but i decided that was a little too lazy so i grabbed my pajamas and dragged myself into the bathroom and got ready for bed.  
I could still hear the TV on downstairs, i went back into my room and crawled into my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
I woke up to a rather annoying beeping sound,  
Ugh, the alarm clock. i pulled my covers off and sat up i'm sure if anyone had seen me at the moment they would have run away screaming,  
I snickered at the thought as i turned off my alarm clock and dragged myself out of my bed.  
I grabbed new undergarments and a old T-shirt and jeans and headed into the bathroom when i was done i saw i was running a tiny bit late so i ran downstairs grabbed a coke, my keys and my bag and i was out the door heading to my truck.  
When i got to school everyone was staring at me most likely because they had heard the cullens had left but instead of putting my head down like i normally world i held it up my chin sticking out defiantly, i had nothing to be ashamed off i didn't do anything wrong it was all _their _fault.  
Thinking this only awakened the betrayal and anger i had felt towards them yesterday but i managed to smile at Angela as she waved to me.  
I practically ran to class and took my seat the teacher came in just after me. Once he started he speech about god knows what i zoned out looking out the window i almost jumped out of my seat when i heard the bell ring, the rest of the day pretty much the same, at lunch i grabbed some pizza then went and sat with the rest of group; the boys were talking about some horror movie that just came out and jessica was gossiping with lauren. I decided know what a good time to ask Angela if she wanted to go to Port Angeles and that i would ask Jessica later i really did not want Lauren coming; me and her just did not get along, it didn't help that every two minutes she would take the time to send a death glare my way.  
"Hey, ang do you want to come shopping with me this weekend?"**(A/N its thursday.) **i asked quietly making sure not to get Jessica's or rather Lauren's.  
"Oh, i would love too! but i thought you would want to stay home this weekend with the Cullen's leaving," She mumbled the last part.  
I frowned at this did i really neglect my friends so bad that if the Cullen's were not involved that they thought i wouldn't want to do anything? i thought about how i have been treating my friends since i started being friends with the cullens and realized i really had not been a good friend, my frown deepened i decided that from now on i was going to be a much better friend,  
"No, Angela i want to go shopping! the best way to get over a boyfriend is to go shopping with the girls!" I said throwing the word boyfriend in their when normally i would have mentally added soulmate but i knew Edward wasn't my soulmate if he was i think it would be harder for him to leave me, i mean i know he left for my safety a blind man could see that but i am still mad at him for leaving so unprotected, so vulnerable.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela asking me a question.  
"Huh?" was my awesome answer, Angela laughed at me before asking again;  
"Were you going to invite anyone else?" she asked shaking her head,  
"Yeah, i was going to ask Jessica but i was going to wait till she was done talking to Lauren," I said shrugging, knowing Angela would understand even though she was one of the most kind hearted people in the world even she finds it hard to be friends with Lauren Mallory.  
The rest of the day passed in a blur; me and Angela caught up with Jessica after school and asked if she wanted to come and she quickly agreed.  
We decided Angela would pick us for school and then after would just drive us straight to port angeles.  
**-Saturday After School- **  
"You ready Bella?" asked Angela as we exited the school,  
"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.  
"I still cannot believe i was not invited!" Said Mike for the umptenth time.  
"Mike, how many times do i have to tell you its a girls trip." I said i was started to get annoyed,  
"All the more reason for me come," He said and flashing a smile that was suppose to me attractive but ended up looking ridiculous.  
I decided that should not be dignified with a response and just kept walking.  
Me and Angela had to wait in the car for ten minutes listening to Mike try and tag along because Jessica was busy talking with Tyler, grr.  
Finally when she got in the car we were off to Port Angeles we went to the mall and hit up Bath & Body Works then Forever21 and a whole lot of other stores that i wasn't paying enough attention to know the names but by the time we decided to take a break and get a soda i had six bags, Angela had four, and Jessica had eight.  
After we were done with the sodas we hit up some more stores before deciding we had bought enough and that we should grab dinner and then had back home.  
We had decided to go to the Bella Italia even through thinking about the day me and Edward had here made me want to cry i put on a brave face and smiled and actually ended up having a rather good time.  
After that we Angela dropped me off at home, and after putting the dishes away and saying goodnight to charlie i went to bed, that night i dreamt i dreamt of a beautiful man with blond hair.


	3. Kick-Ass Nicknames

**(A/N here's Bella's outfit;** cgi/set?id=51303789**)**

I woke up to light outside,  
"Ugh." I complained swinging my legs out of my bed  
I sat there just thinking about what I should do today I decided that today was  
the day I would thank Mrs. Clearwater and Sam.  
But what could I do? I decided I would worry about  
that after I showered.  
So without a second thought to Sam or Mrs.  
Clearwater I went into the bathroom and took off my cloths I noticed for the  
first time the cuts I had on my stomach from falling on the forest floor.  
This of course made me mad thinking about _the _idiot.

It most likely wasn't a good thing that whenever I  
thought about him or his family it made me want to break something which  
surprised me because I am not normally a violent person but they made me want  
to start throwing punches.  
Shaking my head lightly and climbed into the  
shower I stayed in a little longer then necessary finally I climbed out I  
through on a pair of underwear and put on my bathrobe that I had just bought  
yesterday it was pink silk with the word _Romeo _written over and  
over again in gold.  
I walked into my room and headed for the closet I  
opened the door and was assaulted by the smell of new shoes that I had lined up  
on the closet floor.  
I decided that today I was going to be daring, I  
was going to act like a teenager not just look like one.  
I'd never really got a chance to act my age with  
Renee I always felt like I had to act older to help her and then I moved her  
and met the Cullen's and there is nothing like being surrounded by people who  
have been alive for over 70 years to make you feel young and out of place.  
I decided I would wear black and red today. Why? Couldn't  
tell just felt right maybe I was becoming Goth?  
I shrugged. Grabbed a black lace blouse and a pair  
of red skinny jeans I took a minute to convince myself to wear a pair of short  
boots that had a thick heel.  
I finally put them on and spent the next half an  
hour walking around my room trying to get use to them of course it took me  
falling 23 times before I was confident I could walk with minimal tripping I  
then walk grabbed a bag that I had put the make up I had bought I went into the  
bathroom and added a little mascara and red lipstick just because I didn't wear  
it didn't mean I didn't know how to wear it! In fact Renee had taught me to  
apply make up at a very young age.  
I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of black  
teardrop earrings from a shoebox wear I kept the little jewelry I had.  
I then proceeded to grab a red rubber bracelet with the words 'Bite Me' written in black and put in on my right hand I then got a black bracelet with studs on it and put it on my other hand.  
I grabbed a small handbag with a big bow on it and put my driver's license, cash, etc, in it.  
I was about to walk out my room until I decided my outfit needed something so grabbed a red scarf wrapped it around me neck and grabbed a black hat and put it on my head and then headed downstairs.  
I looked at the clock and noticed that I had slept in to 9:30**(A/N; AM) **I noticed a note on the counter stated that Charlie had went fishing with Harry Clearwater. I then opened the fridge and got the leftover pizza out and ate a slice, I grabbed a coke out of the frig and I had a strange feeling that I would start depending on coke way to much but like I had been doing for the all day I just shrugged it off I then sat down on the couch and put on the weather channel while I thought about what to give Mrs. Clearwater and Sam.  
I was in the mood for baking so I decided to bake them cookies and from what I could tell Sam could eat a lot of cookies and I knew Mrs. Clearwater had to kids so I would have to make a few batches for each but for some reason I had a feeling to make more for Sam which is weird because as far as I knew he could live by himself.  
Normally before Edward and _his _family left(I noted in the back of my mind how I know felt nothing when thinking his name) I would want to know why I kept having these feelings and why suddenly I felt my personality and attitude changing and why I felt that I was waiting for something… or someone.  
But I had learned the hard way that sometimes you didn't want to know the explanation for everything because you would just end up getting hurt.  
I vaguely heard the whether man say it was going to be raining, big surprise and there's my old friend .  
Fuck, did I just name my sarcasm? well there's yet another thing to the long list of reasons why I would be considered crazy.  
I slowly got up from the couch afraid of tripping in new shoes and then I walked up the stair while holding the railing for dear life.  
I went into my room and the thought occurred to me that I might not be walking in them right so I went online and searched in YouTube how to walk in heels and found a video that said to walk from heel to toe unless in grass the you go heel to toe and to do the same if you were walking upstairs.  
I tried this out and found it much easier to walk in the heels and besides it's not like they were 7 inch stilettos just 4 inch thick ankle boots.**(A/N If you click the link at the beginning then it says they are 5 inch heels but I decided they would be shorter! It's my story so I can do that.) **I then grabbed my red leather jacket then walked downstairs and out the door with keys in hand and a new found confidence.  
When I got to the store you could say people were surprised that the chiefs daughter, known for her clumsiness and terrible fashion choices strutted in with a air of confidence and was strutting in heels.  
I unfortunately ran into mike who when he saw me had his mouth hanging open with his eyes as big as saucers.  
I had just laughed quietly and continued to shopping grabbing chocolate chips, butterscotch chips, and raisins.  
I then got all the necessary ingredients to make homemade cookies.  
Finally after grabbing a gallon of milk and some coffee for Charlie I checked out and was on my way home.  
Once I got home I took of me jewelry and put them on the table with my jacket, scarf, and hat.  
I washed my hands and then starting making the cookies 2 and a half hours later I had all the cookies done I had of course made some for Charlie and then I decided sense I would be in La Push that I mine as well make some for Billy and Jake.  
So after putting away Charlie cookies I then wrapped up all the cookies into 3 different containers, Sam's obviously being the biggest but Mrs. Clearwater's and Billy's big as well. I then all my stuff off the table put it all back on then one by one put the containers of cookies into the car, I started to drive Mrs. Clearwater's first knowing where to go because I had dropped Charlie off to visit Harry.  
I knocked on the door struggling to hold the container while doing it.  
After a few seconds a young happy looking boy with the biggest smile I had ever seen opened the door.  
"Hi,what can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Oh, hi is Mrs. Clearwater here?" I asked while moving the container again to keep it from falling.  
"Oh, sure one second." He said opening the door wider and turning his back on me and shouting 'Mom!' through the house.  
"Um… do you want me to hold that?" He asked seeing me readjust the container for the hundredth time.  
I was about to tell him I was fine but then I saw Mrs. Clearwater who I had met once before when dropping of Charlie come our way.  
"Oh, Bella dear what can I do for you?" She asked in a kind voice.  
"Well I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day when I got lost in the forest." I said.  
"Oh! Bella, you didn't need to it was the least I could do!" She said, with a shocked expression on her face she obviously wasn't expecting to be thanked for her help.  
"No problem, anyway they are just cookies." I said beaming at her,  
"Seth, can you take the container from Bella so I can hug her?" She said with tears in her eyes.  
I handed it to Seth and then was crushed in a hug from Mrs. Clearwater I hugged her right but moved that she was so touched by my simple gesture.  
After a minute her so we stopped hugging and I told her I still had to had to visit Billy.  
"Okay, well you say hi to him for me." She said giving me a quick hug.  
"Of, course." I said stepping out their door.  
"Don't forget about us Bella you're welcome all the time." She said.  
"I won't" I promised.  
"Bye!" Seth called as I headed towards my car.  
"Bye!." I called over my shoulder getting into the car and with a last wave I was on my way to Billy's.  
After a few minutes I pulled into the driveway.  
By the time I got out of the car and had the cookies in hand Billy was outside his house smiling at me.  
"Bella! What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Well, I was baking cookies today and I decided that I would stop by and give you some!" I said smiling.  
I found I was doing that a lot, smiling.  
"Oh, well thank you Bella!" He said grinning.  
"Um, Billy I was wondering if you knew Sam Uley?" I asked as we made our way into his house and I put the cookies down on the counter.  
"Yes, is there a particular reason you were wondering?" He asked grabbing a beer out of the fridge.  
"Yeah, I was up here to thank him and Mrs. Clearwater. I was just at Mrs. Clearwater's and also she told me to tell you hi." I explained.  
"Oh, so you need to know where he lives." He deduced. .  
"Yep." I said popping the 'Y'  
"Okay, one second I'll right you the directions."  
"Thank you!" I said.  
"No, problem Bella."  
After he wrote the directions down and we talked for a bit, and asked where Jake was and was told he was out with some friends I was a bit disappointed i really liked Jacob he always left me in a good mood.  
After a little while I figured that I should get going.  
Billy walked or wheeled? Me to the front door, I hugged him and started walking towards me car before I got to the car I heard him call my name.  
"Yes?" I asked turning around.  
"I almost forgot to tell you, you look very pretty Bella." He said.  
Of course I blushed but I didn't shy away from the compliment I accepted it.  
"Thank you!" I said waving and then getting into my car and started following the directions that Billy had wrote down for me.  
After a few minutes I pulled up to a house like all houses in La Push it wasn't the biggest but not too small.  
I was a little nervous to go and knock on someone's door I had never formally met.  
But I swallowed hard grab the huge thing of cookies and walked up to the house very nearly dropping the cookies a few times but managed I set the cookies down in front of the door knocked and then picked the cookies up again waiting patiently for someone to answer to the door.  
A very pretty lady answered the door; I was a little surprised because I thought that or assumed that Sam lived by himself I just mentally shrugged.  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" She inquired in a warm voice.  
"Um, my names Bella and I was wondering if Sam Uley lived here?" I asked a little shy.  
"Yes! One second dear." She said, she turned around and walked out of my view I set the cookies down again because my arms were starting to hurt.  
After a minute or so I recognized Sam come to the door.  
"Can I help you?" He asked curiously.  
"Yes." I said picking up the cookies before continuing. "My name is Bella and you found me out in the woods?" I said but the last part turned into more of a question,  
"Oh," was all he said as recognition flashed into his eyes.  
"Anyway, I made you cookies!" I said grinning.  
"W-what?" He asked a look of pure confusion came across his face.  
"You saved me and I wanted to thank you, so I made you cookies." I said matter-of-factly.  
Sam just stood there looking confused after a few moments the lady who had answered the door came back.  
"Sorry about him he just isn't used to being thanked for stuff, but anyway Thank you!" She said after she was done Sam finally came out of his stupor.  
"you didn't need to do that" He said his voice guarded.  
A frowned a little, I already cooked the freaking cookies couldn't he just say thank you?  
"And you didn't _need _to save me. But I could've died so I owe my life to you and I don't care if I have to do it my whole life I'm gonna make it up to you." Once I was done with my little speech both Sam and the lady I had yet to learn her name had shock written on their faces I'm sure I wasn't much better I hadn't meant to say that but once I did I realized it was true I completely owed Sam and I would spend my life making it up to him.  
"Well, thank you." He said one side of his lip pulling upward slightly.  
I just nodded.  
"Um, not to be rude" I started,  
"Yes, Bella?" asked the lady.  
"Well these cookies are kind of heavy." I stated.  
"Oh, of course! Sam!" she said.  
Sam came and took the cookies from me and took them into the house.  
I finally got a good look at her and noticed her scares I gasped.  
Suddenly Sam was at her side pulling her into him and glaring at me while she just had a sad look on her face.  
I realized I needed to think fast or they were both going to hate me and for some reason that idea scarred me.  
"Its just that people said you were beautiful but your stunning." I said trying to sound casual.  
You could see the slight blush even on her russet colored skin.  
"See, Emily it's not just me people think you're beautiful." Sam said smiling down at her obviously deadly in love with her, I was a bit jealous but I pushed the thought away and focused on them.  
Emily? Good now I know her name so no one will know the little fib I just told because if I didn't know her name how could I be told she was beautiful? She was still very pretty even with the scars so it wasn't really a lie.  
I noticed the ring on her ring finger it was plain yet elegant very pretty.  
There engaged! Good now I get it.  
"Can you come in?" She asked turning back to me smiling.  
"I would love to but I have a few things to do before I make dinner for Charlie." I said,  
"Well, we will have to invite you both for dinner sometime." She said.  
"Definitely." I said smiling.  
"Sam!" I heard someone call from behind me.  
I turned and saw the two guys I saw when Sam brought me back to my house.  
"Oh, hi who are you?" asked one the boys they both a had brown short hair and brown eyes and muscular but the one who was asking me a question was a bit leaner.  
"Bella, Bella Swan." I said.  
"Oh, the chief daughter."  
"The one and only." I grinned back.  
"So, you're the one that got yourself lost in the forest and got everyone into a panic?" asked the other rudely.  
But I could tell he was just testing me, sizing me up seeing if I would defend myself or run away.  
"First of all I didn't get myself lost, some I trusted took me there and left me, second of all what gives you the right to judge me?" I shot back.  
"Bitch." He said his eyes narrowing.  
I heard Emily gasp and the two guys telling him to back off.  
"Bastard." I said.  
"Paul." He said sticking out his hand.  
I took it,  
"Bella." I answered knowing that he knew but not knowing what else to say.  
I could tell we were gonna get along,  
I turned and saw everyone else with surprised expressions.  
"So I don't know your name." I said turning to the other boy/man.  
"Jared." He said.  
"Well its nice to meet you but I have to get going," I said.  
"It was nice to meet you too, hope to see you soon." Said Jared.  
"See, ya around." Paul said turning and walking into the house.  
Everyone besides myself had their jaws on the ground I guess he normally wasn't that nice if you could call that nice.  
"Well, bye." I said turning and getting in my car, I saw them waving in my rearview mirror.  
I waved back and I was on my way.  
I had a feeling that I was going to get along just fine without Fuckward.  
I giggled at my new nickname for Edward, I for one rather liked it.


	4. This Is Only The Beginning

**A/N okay so I couldn't decide between skipping to when Alice came or keeping going so I changed it up a bit and I am going to change the amount of time before we see Alice! So this isn't my best chapter but I tried so here it is… **

**Chapter 4(Bella's outfit; ** for_volturi_chapter/set?id=52054822**)**

The next month after that my life was great and horrible; Great because I got closure Jacob and the pack, _yes _pack it turned out Paul, Jared, Sam and Jacob and his two best friends and surprisingly Leah Clearwater were werewolves there were a few more but they had yet to turn because there wasn't really a need Laurent had try to attack me but the wolves had thankfully been there. Victoria shows herself every few weeks but they haven't been able to corner her and it was horrible because of all the waiting, for Caius and again _yes _i'm talking about the one and only Caius Volturi.  
I realized after a week or so of the dreams that I had seen him before and after a lot of thinking I figured out where from.  
So just to summarize, My best friend was a Werewolf or shifter, there was a crazy psycho bitch vampire after me, and my soulmate was a hardass king of vampires.  
Just another day in the life of Bella Swan.  
I chuckled slightly thinking of my life as a tv series.  
"What's so funny?" Jake asked from the passengers side, me and him were driving down to meet the pack and the imprints at the beach,  
"Oh, just thinking about how normal my life is." I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, right." He said grinning at me.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and noticed that I was about to miss the turn to turned a very harsh right causing Jake to hit the door kinda hard.  
"Holy Shit! Bella, what the hell?" Jake thundered at me.  
"Sorry." I said shrugging.  
"I can tell." He muttered going back to looking outside the window,  
I really did love him like a brother, Jake had imprinted about two months ago to my best friend Angela and I must say they are perfect for eachother.  
I looked down at myself thinking about how much I had changed over just these few months, just my looks but my attitude had completely changed I was kind of a bitch, so naturally me and Leah become best of friends and me and Paul also hit it off quite well.  
I wasn't a cold bitch like Leah before you get to know her because once you do she is a sweetheart but a sweetheart who's had her heartbroken, and I wasn't mean for no good reason like Paul.  
But I sure as hell wasn't the Bella that the cullens knew, for one that Bella didn't cuss, and I tended to do that.  
Also that Bella was insecure, I'm not.  
That Bella blushed at the drop of feather, I rarely did.  
I'm a smart alec, speak my mind, don't let people push me around, and i WILL cuss you out if you insult my friends and or family.  
That Bella was nothing like that.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jake humming sexy and i know it.  
I barked a laugh at that.  
"What's so funny? you know I'm sexy." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Oh, yes and i am the queen of england." I said in horrible english accent.  
"Okay, that means you can buy me my new motorcycle." He said.  
"First of all Jake that was the worst come back eveeeeeer, and second dogs can't drive." I said extending the e in ever.  
"Whatever." He said and went back to humming.  
After a few minutes I snapped.  
"Jake, stop!" I hissed turning to look at him.  
"Jake, stop!" He copied me in a high, squeaky voice.  
"Jerk." I said turning back to the road.  
"Jerk." He said.  
" You know what? we are about to be at the beach and I am going to have Paul punch you in the face!" I said.  
After a few seconds, i smirked in satisfaction that he didn't copy that.  
But of course the annoying, git had to start again i mean i love him but how far could love go before you want to murder someone. I guess today I would find out.  
"Are we there yet?" He asked for the fifth time in 2 minutes, I felt my lip twitch.  
He was on a very thin straw, but he kept pushing after a few more minutes of Jake being annoying we finally pulled up.  
I saw the guys with imprints sitting next to their other half talking or just staring into each other's eyes.  
Everyone else was in the water splashing each other.  
When we pulled up everyone stopped what they were doing and starting look at us.  
I slammed my door harder than necessary because of my bad mood.  
"Pauuuuuul" I started to say but was suddenly grabbed around my waist and the rest of his name came out in a scream.  
The next thing I knew I was soaking wet and underwater whoever had me let go I swam to shore.  
Once I was on the beach I saw everyone laughing at us and Jacob had came up from under the water.  
"You-called-me-Bella?" Paul asked between laughs.  
"Jerk." I muttered.  
Getting up to get my bag from the car, apparently they thought I was leaving.  
"Bella, come on you know I was just kidding no need to be baby." Jacob taunted.  
I turned around, and I felt my eye twitch.  
"Thats it! Jacob Black you are going down! I vow it on my life." I said quite dramatically if I do say so myself.  
"You gonna call paul?" He smirked.  
Actually, thats exactly what I was gonna do but know I had to think of something else.  
Damnit!  
"No, me and Quil against you and Angela and one word Volleyball." I said grinning on the inside at coming up with something so quickly.  
Jake, blinked for a few seconds surprised that I hadn't called Paul to save my sorry little arse.  
"You called milady?" Quil said with a very bad english accent and showed up by my side with Angela right beside him both of them grinning.  
"Indeed, I need you to help me kick Black ass." I said turning to look at him and giggling at his horrible english accent.  
"I think I can help you with that." He replied with a evil glint in his eyes.  
"So, Black what do you say?" I said turning to back to look at Jacob.  
"I same game on! but we're gonna need a referee with you playing." He said smiling like a chesire cat.  
"Bring it on!" I said,  
Then I turned around and looked at the rest of the group who were watching us with amused expressions.  
"Emily, Sam could you watch over these dogs for us?" I asked as my eyes fell on them cuddled up with their backs on a big rock as Sam had his face buried in her hair.  
"Sure," Emily, said through giggles most likely from something Sam said.  
"Okay, come Love Birds." I heard Jake call.  
I heard a light smack ah, Angela how I love that girl!  
"Ang, baby that hurt." Jacob whined, I snorted.  
"No, it didn't stop being a baby." She said and I could just imagine the scowl on her face.  
"Okay, lets play!" Quil said ending the discussion.  
And we busied ourselves with setting up the next and for the next hour we played volleyball.  
After going swimming and having a picnic dinner we decided to pack up and leave.  
"Bye, Jake. Bye, Angela." I said hugging each of them.  
"Bye, Bella." They said,  
I gave them one last smile before driving back to my house the whole way there the little thing that warned me or gave me a feeling about something went off.  
.Charlie.  
Thats all that was going through my head, I was beginning to feel dread go through my veins.  
I grabbed my phone and called Sam.  
"Bella, is something wrong?" The concern evident in his voice.  
I _never _called sam.  
"Sam, somethings wrong; Charlies in trouble I'm on my way home but can you guys come too? I have a very bad feeling, Sam." I said gravely.  
"Okay, Bella we'll be right there." I heard him say right before he closed his phone.  
I put my phone down and pushed my car to the speed limit.  
I was at home in a few minutes but that didn't calm my nerves mostly because the door lay suspiciously open.  
I gulped then went inside, I felt like I was in one of those horror movies where if i keep walking someone is gonna jump out and chop me up.  
I would have turned around and runned if it weren't for Charlie but it was so I kept walking.  
I noticed the TV was on but on mute, when did Charlie ever have a game on mute? I shook it off not liking one bit the feeling of despair washed through me.  
After what seemed like an eternity I finally came to the kitchen and what I say made my knees go weak.  
Charlie was on the ground in a pool of blood, his legs were bent the wrong way and there was a big gash on one.  
"Charlie." I managed to squeak as I felt my throat closing up.  
"Bella." He managed although it sounded gurgled.  
I dropped to his side and grabbed his hand in mine while I looked him in the eyes.  
"Daddy," I breathed a name I hadn't called him in years and know was frightened I might never get to call him it again.  
"Bella...I..love...you," He managed out coughing in between.  
"I love you too, dad." I said tears falling down my face freely.  
In the background I heard who I assumed Sam and whoever he brought gasp but I was to preoccupied with Charlie to care about anything other then him.  
"Bella..." He said his eyes starting to roll in the back of his head.  
"Dad! no, no! stay with me! come one Charlie squeeze my hand!" I said forcefully.  
But he didn't, it wasn't like in the movies he just didn't move.  
"Dad, please, just please. Daddy please!" I begged knowing it wasn't going to work.  
In my horizontal vision I saw medics, I knew they were here to help but at that moment I wasn't thinking straight I couldn't concentrate so when they told me to move, I hardly heard them.  
"Bella, you have to move." One of them, a woman said.  
"Can someone move her please?" Asked a male voice.  
Some grabbed me, someone from the pack you couldn't mistake that kind of skin for anyone else's.  
"No! put me down! put me down! I have to get to Charlie! He, needs me! please." I said kicking, hitting, trying to wiggle out of his hold anything to get to charlie.  
But who i believe to be Sam wouldn't let go, he carried me outside where I saw Jacob and Paul with looks of disgust, horror, and sorrow.  
I saw some of my neighbors with concerned looks on their faces.  
I kept struggling not caring if people saw, not caring if I wasn't helping anyone by being a pain.  
After a few minutes Deputy Mark came out with tears in his eyes.  
"Chief Charlie Swan, was murdered here." He announced.  
Everyone sat stunned for a minute before all hell broke loose, people starting demanding to know what happened, people were in hysterics, so in a nutshell chaos.  
While I just sat there stunned unable to move.  
Charlie and Murder are two words that didn't go together.  
"Bella," Said Deputy or I guess Chief Mark came over to me.  
All I could do was nod.  
"Bella, I know you just lost your father but I need you to look at this and tell me if you know who could have sent it." He said while handing me a note.  
_Bella_  
_And this is only the beginning_  
_ -V_  
Victoria.  
After that thought everything went black, the last thing I saw was the note hitting the ground.


	5. Letting Go

**A/N okay so some people didn't like that Charlie died but I liked it better that way for three reason 1) Action for my story 2) I hate the stories where Bella leaves Charlie to find love 3) we couldn't just leave Vicky out of the story could we? **  
**Anyway for those of you that didn't like it, sorry! but for those of you who did then let us continue _**  
Charlie.  
My thoughts surrounded around him as me and Jacob rode silently towards the funeral but unlike before Jake was driving because I just couldn't I had even wanted to come but I knew Charlie deserved more than that, then I considered just going as I was that being in sweats but again I knew Charlie deserved so much better.  
So somehow I managed to pull myself out of my bed and dress myself in a black dress, a black hat, and black heels I even managed to apply my make up although I had to apply it a few times because I kept breaking out in tears, I put on some Jewelry again I was brought to tears as I put on a pair of earrings that Charlie had bought me for my 11th birthday, I slipped on some tights and grabbed a black shawl.  
I figured that once I got there I was going to start crying so I grabbed a pair of sunglasses even if the sun was far from coming out It seemed that even the weather acknowledged Charlie's death It might be stupid but for some reason that thought brought me comfort as I wrapped the shawl I had wisely brought.  
I wish I could tell you that I felt numb, that I was in shock and I couldn't feel the pain but I wasn't I could feel the heart wrenching pain at losing my father and the fiery revenge I felt to the monster who ended his peaceful life.  
The only light that I could see was that at least me and Charlie had become so much closure before he passed, I would feel so much worse if I hadn't got to know him.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by my door being opened, I suppose I didn't notice that the car had stopped.  
"Come on, Bella." Jake said softly grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car, once again we fell into silence as we walked towards the group huddled around what I suppose to be Charlie's grave.  
When Angela saw us she came running over, I could see the tears in her eyes which didn't help me with fighting the tears already in my eyes.  
When she finally got to me she hugged me tight to her, I could feel the love,concern, and sadness radiating around her.  
"Oh, Bella." She cried, I cried I was doing that alot, crying.  
"Come on, girls they're about to start." Jacob said guiding us towards the group who had turned to look at us with sadness and pity etched on their faces.  
I pretended not to notice the pity, I don't need their pity Charlie does.  
I went and stood next to Sam and the Pack who were for once wearing cloths tuxedos no less.  
After a the service and Harry Clearwater's and Billy's speeches I said Goodbye to Angela and Jacob who was riding with Angela.  
Got into my car and drove home, I walked upstairs took off shoes, throw off my hat and got my jewelry before I fell on my bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
I woke up in the middle of the night by the pit-patter of rain, I noticed that I was shivering, I also noticed the clothes I was wearing.  
What the? but then it all came back Charlie was dead.  
It had been like this every time I woke up; forgetting he was dead and then having the grief come back to me full force it was like a horrible game of hide and seek.  
You know I never put much thought into I never put much thought to one of Lemony Snicket's quotes on death until now.  
"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things." It described perfectly the feeling I was feeling but I felt as though my pain was 100 times worse.  
But maybe everyone feels like that? I don't know and I don't really care to ask.  
I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed, without turning the light on I went to my bathroom(I hated that word now, _My) _where I pulled off my clothes, washed my face, dried it and then walked out of the bathroom and for the first time since Charlie died I went into his room.  
I turned on the light and my eyes water whether from the light or missing Charlie I couldn't tell.  
He room was just like it was before he died; A Queen sized bed with blue bedding, s brown dresser, a brown nightstand, and desk.  
All in all his room was pretty bare but I didn't care.  
I kept walking to his dresser and pulled open the top drew grabbed a white plain T-shirt and slipped it on it went past my knees.  
I then climbed into his bed and burrowed my head in his pillow.  
Crying.  
Something I seemed to be doing a lot, crying.  
**A/N sorry for such a ridiculously short chapter! But I am going to upload again tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**I'm not going to beg.**  
***Gets down on knees***

**Please, please, please review or tell people about my story! **

…**okay until next time,**

**-Monet**


	6. Good-byes, and Hello's

**A/N; I am so so sooooo sorry! I know on my last update I saw I would update that night or the next day and...I didn't! God, I can't believe you guys put up with me! Anyway here is the update;**  
It had been a year since the Cullens left, eleven months since Charlie's death, and nine months since I learned to smile since Charlie's death.  
Today, was the day.  
The day that Alice Cullen would come because she'd think I was dead and then Rose who she was with would tell Edward who thinking he lost his mate would go to the volturi were they would deny him his request Marcus seeing that he didn't have a mate and Alice not seeing Charlie's death because the wolves were there would come and try to console Charlie, bitch.  
Know you are most likely wondering how in the hell do I know this right? well after Charlie's death something triggered or snapped in me and I changed I became powerful not in the sense I could lift tables with my finger but I could do stuff the involved my mind; for instance I could speak to people telepathically, I would read someone's mind if I focused, I could move stuff without touching it, I could block other powers, and I was a seer but all were very limited I only saw stuff that was going to change my destiny, I knew I could block powers because Edward couldn't read my mind, the mind reading I did when it was absolutely necessary which wasn't very often I hated being in people's privacy which made me wonder why Edward or dickward as I had come to call him would want to hear my thoughts, Telekinesis came the easiest most likely since I had practiced with it the most seeing is how lazy I had gotten, and talking with people in their minds only worked sometimes so there was a 50/50 chance that it wouldn't work.  
Me and the wolves aren't exactly sure what caused this drastic change in me but there thoughts were that Charlie's death was so devastating for me and the need to protect those around me caused the change.  
But whatever the reason I love my gift, I know it will help in the future.  
Me, The Pack, and imprints were going to the beach today much like the day Charlie died but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.  
The plan was that we would go cliff diving me first and then right after I hit the water have one of the wolves would jump in so Alice didn't see me get out and tada.  
Once Alice say Edward trying to kill himself she would have me come with her because he can't read my mind and then I will finally get to see my mate; Caius!  
"You ready, Bella?" Jacob asked from the back of truck, Angela was in the front next to me in the passenger side.  
"Yeah, a little nervous but ready." I said.  
"Don't worry Bella, we are going to miss you greatly but were happy you will finally have someone who deserves you." Angela said.  
I had told them about Caius a couple months ago, Sam who had become a big brother to me didn't like it but after he saw how determined I was he said he'd help me.  
"I know I'm gonna miss you guys too! but I'll see you because there is no way I am missing your wedding!" I exclaimed thinking about how Jacob had proposed a few months ago.  
Angela smiled softly at me and then went back to silently looking out of the window like she was before, I know she was really sad I was leaving so was I, the pack had became my family since Charlie died but I also knew that when I got to volturi I would get a second family and that comforted me to some extent.  
Soon we arrived at the beach and everyone came to welcome us we decided to go cliff diving first and then have the picnic because it would take time for Alice to get to forks.  
"Okay, lets go jump off a cliff like a bunch of suicidal people!" I cheered.  
They all laughed at my antics.  
"you guys sure you don't want to come with us?" I tried again turning to the girls who had started setting up.  
"Yes, Bella." They all responded.  
My face fell.  
"Oh, come on Bella! it's fun you'll see." Seth always the one to calm me down, he was like a little brother to me.  
"I guess, who needs girls anyway?" I asked laughing and of course all the guys admittedly raised their hands.  
"Traitor." I accused laughing pointing at Seth.  
"Sorry, Bells." He said grinning at me.  
"Yeah, you look very sorry." I said sarcastically as me and the guys made our way to the cliff.  
"Okay, you ready Bells?" Jacob asked, I looked at the guys before nodding my head slowly.  
I slowly started to make my way to the end of the cliff, once I got to the end I stared nervously down at the water it was dark blue and looked rather menacing.  
Taking in a deep breath I turned and looked at the guys,  
"Okay, if I die everything goes to Seth." I said seriously.  
"Hey!" Quil, Embry, and Jacob complained while Seth stood there grinning like a cheshire cat  
rolling my eyes at them with a small smile etched on my face I turned around and jumped before I could change my mind.  
Before I hit the water my adrenaline kicked in making the fall that much more memorable my mind seems to work a hundred times faster but I didn't have much time to think about that as I hit the water in seconds, and God was it cold!  
The shock of hitting the water and the cold didn't help me concentration and I soon forgot I needed air even though I knew I needed to go up and that one of the guys would jump in any second my mind didn't seem to have control of my instincts and I was beginning to panic.  
Thankfully warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me upward once we broke the surface I gasped in air my lungs no longer burning, as I calmed my breathing I noticed that all the guys were in the water either looking at me worriedly or laughing in amusement(Paul).  
"Thanks, Sam." I said turning around to kiss him on the cheek.  
"No, problem Bella." He said realising me.  
"Paul, come here." I said or commanded to him.  
He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he swam to me, I twirled my finger signaling for him to turn around he did so and I crawled onto his shoulders.  
"Okay, I'm cold let's go eat!" I said as I patted him on the head, which only got me a growl.  
"Oh, come on now be a good pup." I chided, the next thing I knew my head hit the water.  
Resurfacing, I glared at Paul pretending to be mad but they all knew when I was really made and in all truth it was kind of hard to miss.  
"Know how am I supposed to get back? because there is no why in hell I am swimmin." I commented.  
"You should have thought about that before you called me a -pup-" Paul replied to which I stuck my tongue out like a child which resulted in laughs.  
"Sam?" I said turning to sam sticking out my bottom lip slightly, putting my hands together in a begging sign.  
"Fine, but if you call me a pup I am going to throw you off too." He resigned.  
"Okay, okay fine!" I agreed quickly I really was getting cold, the water had felt warmer at the beach.  
I had only worn a one piece red swimsuit and it was not warming.  
Sam waited next to me in the water with his back towards me it was a little harder getting on his back him being even taller then I ended up having Jacob lift me up but eventually we had worked it out and Sam had swam back to shore with me on his shoulders which I found to be a lot of fun once we got there the girls had thought it looked fun so they had, had their mates give it to them while I swam around with Seth.  
I was now laughing on a blanket with Seth as the sun started to set, and I knew it was almost time for me to head back to my house.  
I sighed as I started to sit up and everyone's attention was instantly on me with varying degrees of sadness etched on their faces, they knew it was almost time too.  
"It's almost time.." I trailed off,  
"How long do you think it will be before you can visit?" Emily said her eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall.  
"How do you know they won't eat you!" Paul snapped he still was against me going but I knew it was only because he loved me like a sister and wanted to make sure I was okay.  
"I don't know for sure how long but I know it won't be very long at the latest Jake and Ang's wedding which is only in five months and second I know they won't eat me because I'll be like family to them trust me." I pleaded with Paul, taking his hand in mine.  
He nodded stiffly and launched myself at his causing me, Paul, and Rachel to fall down since she had been at his side.  
"Thank you." I mumbled as I got up.  
The next hour was spent just on saying good-bye it ended in a lot of tears and was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I knew that they would always be my family and I wouldn't let anyone come between that not even my mate my adopted family came first, I promised myself.  
Sighing, I pulled up to my house noticing Carlisle's mercedes parked in front of the house.  
Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I grabbed my bag and pulled my keys out of engine then I opened my door, closed it and then slowly made my way to the door.  
Once inside I turned on the light and sure enough she was standing there waiting for me with a look of pure surprise written all over her face;  
This was it the moment I had been waiting for,  
"Hello, Alice." I smirked.

**A/N; okay I will be taking a break from my stories till August for personal reasons! Love you all and thank you for your reviews! **


	7. Ghost Of Christmas Past

**"**Bella?" She squeaked.  
Honestly I had never seen a vampire so close to fainting before.  
"No, its the ghost of Christmas past." I said sarcastically as I set my bag and keys down and headed towards the kitchen with Alice on my heel.  
"But you're supposed to be dead.." She said but it sounded like she was talking more to herself then to me.  
"Looks who's talking." I stated as I walked to the fridge but making sure not to step were Charlie's body had been, I hadn't stepped there since then and I didn't plan to.  
"But..I saw you jump!" She said uncertainly.  
"Sure you did." I mocked as I got a coke and started chugging it down.  
"What is that god-awful wet dog smell?" She asked her nose wrinkling in disgust.  
"Jacob's!" I cheered,  
"Whose Jacob?" Alice asked her head tilting to the slightly to the side.  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough." I said amusement lacing my words as I walked past her and headed upstairs to change once again with Alice on my heels.  
We walked past my old room and Angela's current one and Alice gave me a weird look I just rolled my eyes and continued walking towards Charlie's room; Charlie I was always sad when I thought of him but I learned to smile sadly about him, I knew he had been happy before he had died.  
When I opened the door to my room I heard Alice gasp.  
"Where's Charlie's stuff?" She asked,  
"Charlie doesn't live..anymore." and tried as I might I couldn't stop my voice from cracking and my eyes instantly watering.  
"W..what? where is he?" She asked with a completely dumbfounded look on her face.  
"Charlie's dead!" I spat at her: ultimately it was Victoria's fault Charlie was dead but none of this would have happened if it wasn't for them.  
"But he can't be! I would have seen it!" She argued.  
"So, I made this up? Just like a cullen to think they know everything and what's best for everyone." I exclaimed fighting tears thinking about Charlie and it didn't help when I got mad I tended to cry.  
"Bella, you have to know Edward loves you and was only doing what he thought was best." She said her voice softening.  
As if I cared if fuckward still loved me.  
"I can see your point, but I still think you're full of crap." I said simply, getting my anger under control.  
She sighed sadly her head lowered in shame, good she should feel shame! it's her brother's fault that my father is dead!  
"How did Charlie die?" She asked quietly.  
"Victoria." I spat her name venomously.  
I swear Alice's eyes just about popped out of her head.  
"B..but I didn't see her! Why didn't I see her? why can't I see anything? ..." Alice mumbled the last bit so low I could barely hear.  
Deciding to ignore her for the time being I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes off of the hangers pushing the two bags I had packed for when Alice had the vision.  
Grabbing the outfit I had planned out the day before I grabbed a red and black plaid mini corset dress, a pair of red tights, a long black cardigan and then going to my dresser I grabbed my undergarments, grabbed my makeup bag and walked past Alice to the bathroom.  
Closing the door behind me I stripped down and started to re-dress when Alice decided to talk.  
"I see you changed your wardrobe." She said softly.  
Again, I ignored her; I didn't owe her anything and I wasn't going to be nice when she hadn't even said good-bye to me, the old Bella would have forgiven her the moment she walked through my doors but I wasn't that girl anymore: I was stronger.  
Grabbing my mascara out of the bag I started to apply it, I heard Alice sigh and then walk away I assume to my room.  
I applied a red lipstick, but then I admitted that I had to go and face Alice mostly because my jewelry was in my room,  
and as assumed Alice was on my bed her short black hair mess most likely from running her hands through it she had a slight frown on her face but smiled when she saw me I, reluctantly returned the gesture.  
I sat down on the opposite side of the bed and pulled on my short heeled boots after I had pulled up my boots I went to over to my dresser where I had put my shoe box of jewelry it was slightly more full since last year.  
Looking into it I grabbed my favorite rubber bracelet that had the words "Bite Me" on it, a pair of black teardrop earrings, a beaded bracelet which I put on my other hand and a heart shaped necklace, I also grabbed a red Iphone cover the Iphone I had bought only a few months back.  
"How do I look?" I asked turning back to Alice.  
"You look great but different." She said thoughtfully.  
"well, I'm a different person." I stated as I brushed out my hair with my back to Alice,  
"Do you still love him?" She asked quietly.  
"I suppose somewhere in my heart I do, he was my first love so I will always love him in a way but not like I use too." I said thoughtfully as I set my brush down.  
"You can't forgive him?" She asked hopefully and I could just see the wanting look on her face.  
"No, Alice I'm afraid I can't." I said as I turned around to look at her.  
She started to open her mouth but was-luckily-interrupted by the sound of my downstairs doing being pounded one.  
Jacob, so it was almost time for the second phase of my plan.  
"Bella! open the damn door!" He hollered.  
"I'm coming Jacob!." I screamed back.  
"Jacob? the one you were talking about earlier?" Alice questioned.  
"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.  
"Bella? why did that dog smell just get a hundred times worse?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Oh did I forget to mention he's a werewolf?" I teased as I started to walk towards the door when I felt a cold hand grib my arm.  
"Alice, let go." I said through clenched teeth,  
"But..Bella! he could hurt you! werewolves are not good company to keep." She said hurriedly looking at me like I was an idiot.  
" I could say the same thing about vampires." came Jacob's voice as my room door was pushed open rather harshly barely staying on its hinges.  
"Let go of her leech." He snarled as he came into my room and stood to his full height almost touching the ceiling.  
If it made me feel like I was completely short, I'd hate to be Alice with her 4'11 self.  
"I didn't see you get out of the water and I didn't see Charlie's death... I can't see past you and your pack of..mutts!" She accused.  
"Watch it leech." Jacob said his eyes turning to slits as glared at her as he took a threatening step towards her.  
"Okay, okay that's enough." I said as I squeezed in between them.  
I may not have forgiven Alice but I also didn't want to see her torn to bits.  
Just then the phone rang.  
"Jacob, go answer the phone." I commanded knowing who it was already; it was almost time for Alice to have the vision.  
"I wonder who that could be?" Jacob asked wiggling his eyebrows at me forgetting about the fight he almost had with Alice, shaking my head at him I pointed to the door indicating for him to leave.  
After he left I went to my closet and pulled out the two bags and set them on my bed.  
"You're leaving?' Alice asked.  
"You know, you ask a lot of questions." I said as I picked up my romeo bathrobe which I had discarded onto the floor earlier that morning and put into one of the bags, and also grabbed a bottle of Charlies cologne and an old T-shirt of his and stuffed them both in.  
I turned to see Alice standing completely still with a faraway look and realized she was having a vision.  
After a few moments her head snapped to the door and a look of horror came onto her face at the same time Jacob came into the room with a triumphant look on his face.  
Before he could even get all the way into the room Alice launched herself at him, he of course immeatly started to shift but before he could I opened the window and using my super telekinces power(not the most imaginative name but, hey it worked!) through him out the window now, that may have not been the nicest thing to do considering I just let him fall but I couldn't have him destroying my house.  
Alice managed to stop herself before she went through the wall, and turned to jump out after Jacob but I again stopped her holding her in place as she calmed herself.  
I felt sweat as I focused it was a lot easier picking up the remote from the kitchen then holding a struggling vampire still.  
Finally, she seemed to get a hold of herself and stood still and turned towards me with her eyebrows almost going into her hairline.  
She started to open her mouth but I held up my hand.  
"I'll explain later, Alice." I said almost breathlessly as I let my hold on her go as I sat or plopped down onto my bed.  
"What'd you see?" I asked curiously wondering what Jacob had said to Edward.  
"That stupid dog told Edward you were died!" she cried.  
"I did no such thing." Jacob said coming my back to my room but this time with only a shirt.  
"I said that Charlie was at the funeral home which is completely true." Jacob defended.  
"But, he thought you ment at a funeral! Bella's funeral!" Alice fired back.  
"Well, I don't see how your brother's stupidity has anything to do with me-"  
"Okay, that's enough! Because if one of you breaks anything in my house I will make your life a living hell." I warned grabbing my bags and walking past them.  
"Bella, where are you going? We have to save Edward!" Said frettfully as she followed me down the stairs.  
"Yeah, so you driving or am I?" I asked as I stopped to grab my bag I had dropped when I came in.  
"Me," Was the only answer as she opened the door and made her way to Carlisle's car.  
"Jacob, watch the house for me?' I questioned as I put my bags into the car.  
"I promise, be careful Bella." He said as I turned towards him.  
"I will and I'll call you when it's all over." I stated as I hugged him quickly before getting into the car.  
"See you at the wedding." He said as he shut the door,  
"See you then!" I shouted as Alice pulled away from the house.  
I turned to Alice once we were out of view and raised an eyebrow at her questioning look.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You were both acting like you were going to be gone for months we should be done at the most in a few days." She commented.  
"We'll see." Was my only reply.  
I looked at the window then silently saying goodbye to my home and to Charlie and welcoming my new life.

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and readers! I love you all and thank you all for your support! Love ya!- Monet**


	8. Meeting My Mate

The drive to Port Angeles was awkward and silent much like the plane ride, and I didn't see the need to break that silence.  
Alice had tried several times all of them starting with 'how are you friends with werewolves?' or 'when can you tell me?' or my least favorite 'why don't you love Edward anymore?' to all of which I ignored or sighed and looked out the window which thankfully I had asked Alice for when boarding the plane.  
I noted happily that Alice seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to talk to her and back off.  
Were about to land and only have a couple of hours till Edward or Fuckward decided to being dramatic and reveal himself to the humans, I mean really? He just had to be so dramatic about, he probably didn't even think about how much this would hurt Esme or anyone in the Cullen family for that matter.  
"When is fuckward...or Edward suppose to be an idiot and reveal himself to the humans?" I asked using Edward's real name when I saw the frown on Alice's face.  
I almost didn't even think about calling him Fuckward or Dickward anymore; that's what me and the wolves called him, guess I would have to be more careful around his family.  
"At noon when the sun is at it's highest." She replied as she went back to closing her eyes most likely searching the future.  
Letting out a bored sigh, I went back to looking out the window.  
We soon landed and were on our way with Alice's hardwired yellow Porsche which she commented she would make Edward buy for her for her trouble.  
Soon we could see the city walls and the red that covered everything, from my researching Volterra I knew it was St. Marcus day a day for thanking for vanquishing all the vampires in the city.  
Ha, yeah right he went and became one of their kings! I got a good laugh out of that and in turn quizzical look from Alice, to which I just shrugged and went back to looking out the window.  
As we came to closure to the city I was beginning to become giddy with excitement which Alice translated into nervousness and kept 'reassuring' me that Edward would be okay..as if I cared.  
As we came to the city walls I began to feel a pull in my chest and by my research it was a mating pull, which meant I was getting closer to Caius.  
Once we had got into the city walls we had been stopped by police because you weren't aloud to drive through the city during the festivities so, Alice telling me to get the the clock tower sent me off.  
Which is why I was now running through the city pushing past people and falling occasionally -suppose I had not thought the shoes thing through- but finally I made it directory in front of the tower and sure enough there was Edward standing there -without a shirt I might add- his eyes were closed and he had an unpleasant sort of look on his face it looked as though he was trying to make his mind up over something but couldn't.  
The only thing that separated us was a large fountain and of course the crowds people on either side of the fountain deciding it was the quickest way I jumped in the fountain and ran towards him, my last rational thought while jumping out on the other side was 'this is going to hurt' and I, was right the moment I jumped onto Edward I felt the oxygen leave my lungs and for a sickening moment I felt as though I was falling backwards but stopped when two cold arms wrapped around me.  
"Heaven." The idiot muttered as he smiled lightly.  
"More like hell." I responded.  
"Come on Edward! Move!" I instructed once I noticed he hadn't moved.  
"Ugh!" I complained at his lack of intelligence as I used telekinesis to hover him over the ground and push him back into the hall he had come out of.  
"How did you-" He started but was interrupted by the arrival of two vampires both wearing all black suits, the big one was carrying a red clock like the people outside and was wearing a annoyed look while the smaller but still buff one was wearing an amused expression looking between Dickward and myself.  
"Aro, wishes to see you." Said the smaller one said his face calm and collected.  
"His assistance is no longer needed." Replied Edward through clenched teeth.  
"Still he wishes to see you." Replied the vampire with a look of amusement at Edward.  
Dickward just narrowed his eyes at him.  
"You seem to be in a better mood." Commented the big one obviously amused at Edward, when I got a better look at him I decided he looked very Emmett-ish.  
"Well, who wouldn't be after seeing me?" I inquired stepping around Edward.  
"Who brought the snack?" Asked the big one but I could tell he was teasing trying to get a reaction out of Edward he obviously knew who I was, but apparently Edward wasn't thinking or didn't care about what the big one was thinking about and decided to put his life in even more danger and growled at the two vampires, the nerve of some people!  
"Smart, growl at the two vampires that could rip you to shreds." I said sarcastically.  
Edward turned to look at me with a shocked expression.  
"Fine, i'll come with you...Bella why don't you go and enjoy the festivities?" He said turning back to them and turning giving me a urgent look to which I fought the urge to roll my eyes at but I didn't get a chance to say anything before the sounding of a door opening behind me and Edward announced the arrival of someone new as Alice materialized next to me.  
"Come on guys it's a festival, you wouldn't want to cause a scene would you?" She asked innocently but we all saw through it, I turned my head to see she had opened a door and people could see in if they wanted to.  
Smart. Dammit they are going to ruin my plans!  
"What's going on?" Asked a female voice as a small figure came in view behind the other to vampire guys; she couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen when she was changed and she looked to be slightly shorter then Alice.  
"Jane." I heard Alice and Edward breath at the same time defeat evident even though all they had said was her name.  
Okay, maybe my plans were safe.  
"Aro, sent me to see what was taking so long." She said to her two fellow guards.  
'Come." She commanded to us as she turned gracefully and walked away with us following her as we passed the two other vampires the big one handed Edward the clock which he wrapped around himself.  
"Thank god" I muttered as I followed the smaller girl.  
"So, Alice what happened?" Edward asked casually as him and Alice came to stand slightly behind me.  
"I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff but when I got there I found she had been cliff diving." She responded in the same uncaring voice that no one was fooled by.  
"Hmm." Came his only reply.  
We continued walking turning here and there at some point the hall started to slope on our last turn there were stairs  
"Go ahead." the young vampire instructed softly as stopped and let me pass with Edward and Alice behind me down the stairs was a elevator we all climbed in the two vampire guys in the back, then Alice and Edward then me and the vampire girl who looked determinedly at the door and if that awkward elevator music didn't start as everyone stood there silently as the elevator took us up.  
Finally we stopped and we walked out into what looked like a receptionist room with two benches on one side of the room and on the other side was a big wooden desk and chair and a human receptionist when she saw us she stood up and said something in Italian to the bigger one he replied and she beamed at him before sitting back down and going back to whatever she was typing.  
It didn't seem like much of a conversation, but I could tell by the way her face lit up that they had more than a human to vampire relationship.  
"Your mates?" I inquired as we started walking all the vampires stopped to stare at me.  
"How'd you know?" He asked frowning at me.  
"I'm very inquisitive." I explained flashing him my best smile, he just shrugged and we continued walking.  
We came to stand in front of two very tall and large doors that the small vampire pushed open even though they were twice her size.  
Once the doors opened the first thing you saw was three stones on a sort of pedestal, but that held my attention for less than three seconds before I was staring at the three men on the thrones; the one on the left had long shoulder length hair, he had thin lips and a nose that bulged slightly at the end, he seemed to be about normal build but it was hard to tell for one because he was sitting down and second his was wear a long black cloak, but his most distinct feature was his sad and distant expression he seemed to be looking beyond everything in the room and for some reason I felt like running up to him and making him smile which I personally found to be quite weird shaking my head slightly I turned to look at the man in the middle he had long jet black hair, thick eyebrows, and a thin beard and mustache he was smiling down at me he was smiling so hard I thought his face might just break which made the right side of my mouth lift slightly, but the one of the right is the who really caught my attention; he had short blond hair, he had a strong jaw line, and had a annoyed look on his face but in my opinion was still the best looking of the three.  
Caius.  
My mate.  
and so it begins.  
"You must be Bella!" Exclaimed the one in the middle, Aro, when he said my name he added a 'r' making my name beller instead of 'bella' which I found to be quite cute.  
"And you must be Aro? Carlisle speaks a lot of you." I replied smiling amused at the vampire.  
"Edward welcome back and you've brought Alice!" He said turning to the pathetic being next to me who had been glaring at Aro the entire time.  
Edward just nodded curtly at him, as I turned my head to frowned at Edward.  
I mean they were royalty weren't they? shouldn't he be a little more..respectful or something but then what could I expect from Edward he always thought he was above everyone just because he could read minds.  
"What troubles you human?" Asked a irritated voice, swirling around to see who had asked, to my surprise Caius was now standing right next to Aro who was only a few feet from me.  
"Nothing?" I said but it turned into a question, upon Caius fixing me with a hard stare I continued;  
"Fuckward...I mean Edward had just been annoying all day." I said shaking my head at my mistake.  
"Fuckward?" He asked amused.  
"Fuckward, Dickward, Moron, and oldest virgin of world are common names me and my friends use for Edward." I explained.  
"Wh-" He started but was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing not just any phone my phone and I would know the ringtone anywhere;  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_  
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_  
_It's Redfoo with the big afro_  
_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_  
Sending Caius a sheepish smile, I bent down and grabbed the phone out of my boot before it could start singing again.  
"What, Jacob?" I asked harshly into the phone.  
"Bella.. why are you so cranky? it's not your time of month is it?" I heard him laugh into the phone I'm sure if anyone looked at me (as I was sure _**every **_vampire in the room was doing) they would have saw me with my eyes practically popping out my head and my mouth wide open; at a lost for words.  
Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I started again.  
"Why are you calling me? I told you I would call when I was done." I said calmly, smiling sweetly even though I knew he couldn't see me or at least my rational half knew.  
"Oh, you mean you haven't told them that Caius is your mate, Edward's a dick, and that Victoria is still after and you need their help to defeat her?" I heard him say carelessly as I heard munching in the background that sounded suspiciously like a bag of chips.  
Once again I was at a lost for words as I opened and closed my mouth several times with nothing coming out; like a fish out of water.  
"Bella?" He asked after several minutes of me not speaking.  
Glaring at the phone, I slammed it shut and ran through my hair that was already a mess from running all around Volterra to save Edward's sorry butt.  
Licking my lips I looked up to see a bunch of dumbfounded vampires looking from Caius, to me, to Edward and back to Caius.  
Marcus was the first to get out of his stupor as he descended his throne to stand next to his brothers.  
"Brother." He said simply as he held out his hand for Aro to take, well that did the trick everyone in the room(excepting me and Alice) did a double take looking now from Marcus to Aro and then to me..it was really a never ending game.  
Aro, took his hand but kept his eyes closed longer than he had with Edward which of course made sense seeing is how he was so much older and might actually think unlike Edward.  
Shaking my head with a small smile, I looked up to see Edward looking down at me glaring rolling my eyes I turned to look at Caius who was looking at me skeptically but when I turned to look at him his face was immediately morphed into a glare.  
Oh, wonderful apparently today was freaking glare at Bella day and I didn't get the memo..huh.  
Deciding having a conversation with myself was not what quote on quote 'normal' people do I distracted myself with fiddling with the bottom of my dress and glaring at the floor -if everyone was going to glare at me, I was going to glare at them-.  
"It seems there will be a change of plans; Belle(r) will be stay with us for a while." Aro announced as he realised Marcus's hand.  
Flashing a triumphant plan, I finally let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.  
"What?" Edward asked outraged his voice rising quite a few chords it was quite funny actually.  
"I believe he said I will be staying here for a while." I said putting my hands behind my back like the smart ass I was.  
"She can't stay here! She's my mate...I won't allow it!" He objected, I could just picture him stomping his foot.  
"Excuse? and who are you to decide what I shall and shall not do? you're not the boss of me." I stated my eyes narrowing at the idiot in front of me.  
"She's not thinking clearly, she's obviously very tired." Edward said still looking at Aro completely ignoring me.  
"Hear that? it's everyone not caring what you have to say! So shut up!" I snapped at him fed up with his controlling butt.  
"Bella!" Alice cried/and or whined very pathetically.  
"Alice!" I said in the same annoying voice.  
"Your not my Bella." Edward said suddenly looking down at me.  
"No, no...I'm not." I said my voice lowering.  
"Anyway, if I am going to stay here could someone get my bags out of the porsche Alice stole?" I asked turning to Aro who was looking at us(me, Alice, Edward) with one eyebrow nearly touching his hairline.  
"Of, course Belle(r) dear." He said clasping his hands together.  
"It's settled then." I smiled relieved.  
"Well, if Bella stays then I stay too." Edward said running a hand through his messy hair.  
"What? no, no, no! you can't be serious! What about Esme she'll be heartbroken!" I said hurriedly trying to think of something frantically to change his mind.  
"Well, if Edward stays I stay too." Alice said smiling as she stepped forward.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." I muttered closing my eyes.  
"What about Jasper?" I asked my eyes snapping open to look at Alice.  
Her face fell slightly at the mention of her mate and her face fell slightly.  
"He is the empath?"Aro inquired happily.  
"Yes." She replied looking up to him.  
"Then by all means invite him in fact invite all the Cullen's! I do miss Carlisle." He in a voice that made it clear that what he wished was to be done.  
"Great." I breathed my shoulders falling.  
I was slightly comforted by the fact that Caius didn't seem to happy about them coming either and he had been glaring at Edward.  
Deciding to take my frustration on someone who couldn't crush me, I grabbed my phone and dialed Angela's phone number.  
"Bella? I am so sorry! I told him not to call you." She said sincerely and I unfortunately felt all my anger fall away; It was impossible to be mad at Angela.  
"I forgive you for not watching your dog." I said smiling slightly.  
"I object to that!" I heard several voices said.  
"I'm sure you do." I joked.  
"Okay, well I called to scream at someone but since I am no longer mad I suppose I should go." I said upon seeing vampires sending me impatient looks.  
"Okay, honey but call me when everything calms down." Angela said.  
"Of course, Bye." I said.

"Bye, Bells!" came a chorus of voices.  
Closing my phone, I looked up at the vampires innocently.  
"So, what'd I miss?"

**A/N: Okay so I love all you(readers, reviewers, favoriters, followers) but I want to give a special thank you to **AbbeNormal **who also made me cry with her awesome review! Thank you it means a lot to me! So this chap is dedicated to her!**


	9. They Calm Me Thumper

To say the next few minutes were tense would be the understatement of the freaking century; well besides vampires exist, of course.

Everyone seemed to just realize what dunderhead formerly known as Jacob had just said and the room promptly became my living hell.

"You've told people about us being vampires?!" Alice screeched.

"Your trust in me is...astounding." I said pausing for dramatic effect, sarcastically.

"Look at the mess they've created! Aro you must see the problem they've made, I say we kill all of the Cullens and go and kill the humans that the girl told our secret!" Caius boomed.

I held back a smirk when I noticed he hadn't mentioned me being killed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Call me when you realize the huge mistake you made." I said smartly.

"What do you mean human?" Caius sneered looking at me, his eyes narrowed.

"I never said they were human." I admitted, having fun knowing something vampire's didn't.

All the vampires in the suddenly seemed very interested excepting Alice and Edward who were looking superior because they knew-just had to take my power, didn't they?- but no one paid them any attention. good.

"There shifters, theres a pack near forks." I said slowly a bit hesitant that my telling on the pack would get them into trouble not they couldn't handle it,

"What do they shift into?" Aro asked excitedly.

That seems -excitement- the only emotion besides curiosity that it seemed Aro had.

"Wolves." I replied.

"Children of the moon!" Caius accused his voice booming.

"No, no, no! not children of the moon they can shift whenever they like and there are in complete control when they are wolves." I assured hurriedly,

"Hmm, it seems we will have to discuss this further." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"Carlisle has a treaty with them!" I voiced knowing he would be less hesitant to trust his old friend instead of the human girl whom they had just met.

"Yes, yes he does." Aro agreed, I then remembered he had seen everything Edward had ever seen because of his mind reading gift, poor man; The horror's of Edward's stupidity forever imprinted in his eidetic memory.

"But just to make sure everyone is on the same page- as I believe young people say these days-, Bella would you mind me using my gift on you?" Aro asked me politely,

"You can try." I said, sighing dramatically as I extended my arm in invitation. He grabbed hold of my hand eagerly.

After a few moments a frown appeared on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came, and he pulled back with a grin on his face.

"Curious." Was the only thing he said.

"Brother?" Marcus inquired the boredom clear in his voice but he still seemed slightly intrigued by the way his eyes were sparkling. If that makes any sense.

"It seems I cannot read dear, Isabella's mind." He said happily, making me frown why in the hell was he happy about his gift not working? strange vampire.

"Aro? perhaps we should continue this later? I am sure Isabella is tired from her journey." Marcus said, gazing down at me as I wrapped an arm around my stomach to keep my stomach from growling.

"Did Dear, Alice not feed you?" Aro joked chuckling but when he say me glaring at Alice he stopped.

"No, she did not." I narrowing my eyes at her.

"I thought saving Edward was a little more important!" She defended.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were Edward's mate!" I said crossly.

Both the Cullens looked at me; jaws dropping and there eyes almost hit me in the face.

"Huh, I was only kidding. Didn't think it was actually true." I said thoughtfully.

"We are not mates! we are!" Edward said indicating him and Alice then me and him.

"Were you not listening to this entire conversation? we are not mates!" I snapped, tired of him and his drama.

"Be reasonable, Bella my love." He said his eyes pleading, I held back a shudder at 'my love' I'd always hated being called that; it sounded stupid in my opinion.

I was also glad to find I felt nothing, when I looked in his eyes. besides disgust perhaps.

"Shut up," I said simply turning to the kings, I was going to said it would be amazing if I could get something to drink but then several things happened at once; I suddenly felt myself being pushed against something hard whether it was the floor or the wall I didn't know, I heard snarling, and saw Edward's face inches from mine as venom dripped from the right side of his mouth, not expecting him to be so close to me I screamed, a high pitched, girly, scream.

Through my halfway coherent thoughts I figured I was being held up by my arm.

Suddenly Edward was ripped away from me and I fell on my hands and knees I heard a 'pop' and then I felt a burning in my left hand.

"Holy! oh, god! Holy shit!" I cried grabbing my left hand with my right.

"Isabella?" Inquired Marcus as he appeared at my side looking at my hand.

I bit hard on my cheek to keep from screaming and making everything worse.

I looked up to see who had pulled Edward off me and saw Caius he was halfway turned to me and half way to Edward snarling in warning at Edward who was being held down by the two vampire guys who had brought us in earlier and Alice was being held still by the boy who had greeted the girl who had lead us in earlier, Alice was completely still looking straight at me but not seeing me.

"Isabella?" Marcus inquired again looking worried.

"It's fine Marcus, I've gone through much worse." I said smiling tightly. it was true; I had been through much worse.

"Perhaps we should take Isabella into the next room?" Marcus encouraged.

"Yes, yes of course!" Aro said looking up from beside Caius he seemed to be trying to calm him down, it was not working.

"Come, Isabella." Marcus said as he helped me stand.

We started walking towards the doors, all eyes following us.

"Oh, I forgot." I said turning around to glare at Edward.

Using my right hand I lifted Edward off the ground slightly, shocking the vampires and they promptly let go of him and took several steps back, I then brought my hand down sharply causing him to sink several feet into the ground.

All the vampires turned to look at me months hanging open and eyes bulging.

"If you ever touch me again you stuck up, bambi sucking freak, I swear to god I will make sure you are a virgin indefinitely." I said my voice deadly calm.

I grabbed hold of Marcus's arm and nodded towards the indicating door for him to lead the way, he obliged; thankfully.

The next few minutes remained silent as we walked down the dark halls.

Marcus seemed content not to say anything at moment and just look at me as if studying me every few minutes.

I, on the other hand could barely contain my excitement, even if Dickward and Pixy were here it didn't matter! I was here, where I was meant to be.

For the first time since Charlie died I felt, whole.

I subconsciously grabbed hold of the necklace, a chain with Charlies old wedding ring on it, the wolves had given it to me soon after Charlie's death.

"Thats a very beautiful ring." Marcus commented looking down at me hand.

"It..was my father's." I said choking on 'was' as my stupid eyes starting to tear up.

"You miss him?" He asked but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, he died a little while ago." I admitted, I was beginning to grow very mad at myself for not remembering Charlie in the throne room; I should have made sure he would be a virgin forever.

I had forgotten about Charlie for a moment, and it angered me; I promised myself I would never forget him! May have seem stupid; to be so mad about forgetting him for a few minutes but it scared me, I had already had to struggle to remember things about my grandmother, things that a few years before I would be able to say without thought, I didn't want to forget Charlie. Anything about him.

I was brought out of my concerned thoughts by Marcus stopping and turning slightly to look up at a huge, beautiful painting of a woman it was obvious by the pale skin and red eyes she was or had been a vampire, her black curls contrasting to her pale skin, she had full pinks lips and was smiling.

"Wow," I said taking in a deep breath; she could put Rosalie's beauty to shame.

"I know." Marcus chuckled humorlessly looking at the picture wistfully.

" You loved her?" I guessed.

" I love her, but she died a very long time ago." He said mournfully.

Wow, for vampire to say it was a long time ago it must be at least a few hundred years ago and he is still in love.

Know that's one devoted man. I liked him better for it.

"I would sorry, but I know that pity doesn't help." I said making a face at 'pity'; I hated when people pitied me.

"You are very smart for such a young person," He complimented as he almost.. smiled but it looked slightly like a grimace none they the less it was a smile. sort of.

I laughed a small, humorlessly laugh.

"That's what my mother use to say," I said sullenly.

"She is not with you either?" He asked frowning down at me.

"My mother is very much alive, she is just very difficult. After she didn't come to my father's funeral-they were divorced- it became hard for us to get along." I explained looking at my hand.

Marcus just nodded and we started walking again.

"Marcus?" I inquired.

"Yes?" He asked still looking dead ahead.

"You should smile more." I commented thoughtfully.

"Is that so?" He said his face lifting into that grimace smile.

"Hmm." I said returning his smile.

The rest of our walk was in silence and we both seemed content with it finally after another ten or so minutes we came to stand in front of two large-although much smaller than the throne room doors- dark wood doors.

Marcus grabbed the handle of one of the doors, opened it and then ushered me inside -not that I was protesting much.

Walking into the room I had to stifle my gasp; the room was beautiful.

Like the rest of the castle most of the coloring was red and black, there were three couches two of them black sitting on either side of the one red one the were all in one corner of the room with a big window behind them, there were a few loveseats scattered here and there, and a table in the middle of the room, there was a fire blazing with beautiful reds and yellows-of course not fire could compare to the blue and purple fire's of the La Push- there were wooden shelves that climbed up the walls with different pieces of art covering their shelves varying from small statues to beautiful pieces of jewelry.

To the side of the room there was a door,

"Can I look in there?" I asked Marcus.

"Of course, it will be your bedroom for now." Marcus said nodding.

Not wasting anymore time and becoming increasingly excited and nervous I walked towards the door, opening it I was hit with the scent of cinnamon.

Looking inside I saw a rather large bed most likely a king size with more pillows than anyone really needs, there were two small tables on either side of the the bed both with a simple lamp, there was a TV stand with an old looking TV on it and a VCR player, there was a window with one of those window seat things, and black and white photos framed the walls with different pictures of Volterra, there were two other doors-with Marcus's consent- I looked into; one was a walk in closet that would hold my wardrobe four times over, the next was bathroom.

I had forgotten the pain in my hand with all the excitement until I went to grab something and cried in pain, Marcus then called for Felix who I saw was the vampire whose mate was the receptionist he told him to get wrapping stuff for my hand and pain medication, he was back in a matter of minutes both things in his hands and smiling cheekily, After a few minutes of pain Marcus had wrapped my hand and I had taken the pain medication. The pain soon subsided and I soon forgot about again.

After re-seeing everything about five times Marcus told me to get some rest and that he would come back to get me in a few hours after he talked with his brothers.

After Marcus left I wandered back into 'my' room, looking around the TV I found a few old movies and decided on one I hadn't seen in a while putting it in I slowly got into the bed being careful not to put weight on my left arm, I had planned on staying awake throughout the movie but I didn't make it past 'they call me thumper' before I was out, I hoped that I would get at least a few hours of dreamless sleep but it seems that wasn't what fate had in store for me.

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while hasn't it? feel's like forever for me. Anyway I big thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys, and your reviews give me motivation to write. I was listening to Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood so that song is sort of my inspiration for this chappy. Okay, some of yall know I put A Light In The Darkness-my other twilight fanfiction- on hiatus because I wasn't really feelin' it but I have a few ideas for some other fanfic would any of you be interested in me putting up a new fanfic or should I just focus on V for Volturi? I figure this story is going to be 30 chapters or so, so should I just wait it out or what? Well I hope you guys are havin' an awesome day so review! -Monet**


	10. Piggy Back Rides By The King of The Dead

-Dream-

_I was sitting in my living room looking at Jacob, as I woke up from my faint asking what had happened._

_"Charlies dead." the words repeated themselves over again, and again._

_I felt my word shatter, the final blow to my fragile wall cracked and crumpled to the floor as I screamed for my father, for his death...the dream shifted and I was standing in a meadow, the meadow the one he always took me to._

_All of the sudden a wind surrounded me; hard and fast it made me fight to breath then it stopped just as fast as it had came turning around my heart gave a jolt looking at the sight; Victoria was bending over my dad's dead body her face dripping with his blood._

_"This is only the beginning." Taunted Victoria her fury red bouncing up and down as she began ran around me a wicked smile on her twisted cat-like face._

_"I'll stop you!" I cried over the ringing in my ears._

_She just laughed and then she was gone._

_"Charlie! Charlie! DAD!" I screamed as I tried to run to him but I couldn't move; I tried moving my leg but it felt like some kind of invisible force was holding me back._

"ISABELLA!"

_I continued to struggle calling my dad's name as he sputtered and coughed._

"Bella! Wake up! Please!"

I snapped my eyes opened and screamed at the red eyes looking down at me.

"Shh, it's fine Bella, it was just a dream." Said a all too familiar voice looking further down my bed I saw Edward looking down at me his hair messier than usual.

"Huh?" Came my oh-so-intelligent response; I hadn't gotten my wits about yet.

"It was just a dream," He responded in what was suppose to sound a reassuring voice but just sounded patronizing.

"Really? it was about you!" I said believably; this was gonna be fun.

"really?" He asked nervously as he ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more.

"Yeah...you died." I said glaring at him.

"Maybe I should leave?" He suggested.

"Ya think?" I snapped as the vampires let go of me and I sat up.

Edward sighed before leaving the room, dragging his feet the whole way.

"You too." I said turning to Alice.

"But,-"

"But, nothing!" I said motioning from herself to the door.

She left without a word but like her brother dragging her feet.

Swinging my legs of the bed, I put my head in my hands as my hair covered my head making a curtain between myself and the rest of the world as I composed myself from the dream.

I noticed after a minute that I was crying and furiously wiped the tears away; not wanting the vampires in the room to see me so weak, so vulnerable.

I hated feeling vulnerable.

Sighing I looked up to see six red eyed vampires starring down at me; the three kings, a woman with blonde hair she was of course beautiful-as all vampire women are- but she had a sort of motherly feel about her, then Felix, and the other guy who had lead us in earlier. It was beginning to irk me that I didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He seemed to been taken aback by my asking him.

"Demetri." He said looking at me questionably.

"Hmm." I said as stood and stretched and yawned I realized for the first time that the sun was out.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously as I turned to Aro and Marcus.

"It's...6:30." Aro responded looking down at his watch.

"Damn, it's early." I complained.

"We thought it best to wake you..." Trailed off Aro.

"Stupid nightmares." I said darkly.

"I hope you won't be having them the all of your visit" Caius said grumpily.

"So do I," I commented.

"Why don't we let Isabella dress and refresh herself and then meet us in the sitting room?" Spoke up the blonde.

"Of course, of course how silly of me!" Aro remarked grabbing the blonde's hand and then with a nod to me exited the room with Felix and Demetri in tow.

"Felix, has gathered your bags as you asked." Marcus said pointing to floor in front of the bed where the bags were, I guessed.

I nodded and smiled at him then he too exited the room.

Walking around the bed, I bent down to open my bags. I heard shuffling behind me but didn't turn as I rifled through my bag for something to wear.

"Bambi? what a stupid name!" Remarked voice behind me.

"Bambi isn't stupid." I said distracically and I looked through my clothes.

"Sounds stupid." He said quietly.

"You sound stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

There wasn't a response just the opening and slamming of a door.

I laughed quietly under my breath as I grabbed some clothes and laid them on my bed then looking into my other bag grabbed my toiletry bag and my bathrobe, and my undergarments I then trudged into the bathroom.

After showering and washing my hair out, I slipped my robe on and then walked out of bathroom into my new bedroom, Once there I pulled on a pair of tights, then a pair of denim shorts, and put on my -I-Will-Not-Keep-Calm-And-You-Can-Fuck-Off T-shirt, put on a pair of my black fringe boots. I then put on my favorite rubber bracelets, and my swan necklace, and chucked on a; I-Heart-Haters hat, then grabbed my lip gloss and put it lightly on my lips: I hadn't worn much makeup at all besides that just a small amount of mascara that I had applied in the bathroom.

Deciding that going to face a bunch of curious immortals could not be put off more I reluctantly made my way to the door; it was too early for this!

Sighing I opened the damn door; opening it I was met by six curious-and one slightly annoyed- sets of eyes.

"So..." I said awkwardly running a hand through my hair,

"Dear, Isabella may I introduce you to my lovely wife; Sulpicia." Aro said excitedly as he and the blonde vampire materialize in front of me from there place on the loveseat startling me slightly.

"Sorry, my dear." Aro said looking at me sheepishly.

"It's fine, haven't been around vampires in a while." I explained as I took a deep breath.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I said turning my body slightly to face the only other woman in the room.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied grinning at me.

An awkward silence followed wear I pulled on my shirt slightly self-consciously.

"Nice shirt." Felix commented smirking at me.

"It only speaks the truth." I said grinning back.

"Please Isabella, take a sit so we may discuss...things." Sulpicia said her smile faltering for a moment before it was back at full force. Damn, people shouldn't be allowed to have such white teeth. It burns.

Trying to stop myself from grinning at my own jokes-like a idiot- I simply nodded and let her lead me to one of the chairs. By the time I had sat down everyone had his/her starres latched to me like some kind of tentacles.

Clearing my throat nervously, I busied myself by looking about the room-anywhere but at the vampires in the room which I have noticed can be kind of distracting to one's concentration.

"Isabella," Sulpicia questioned hesitantly.

Turning from my staring contest with the window pane I looked to her they all seemed rather...awkward for lack of a better word.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly from habit.

"How much do you know about the Volturi?" She asked.

"Only what I've been told." I replied.

"Well, would you mind..telling us what you know? just to make sure everything you know is true." She said somewhat hesitantly as if I would break if she said one wrong word.

"Basically, the are three volturi 'kings' and their guards run around the world making sure vampires don't expose themselves to us mere humans." I finished with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, that is a interesting way of putting that!" Exclaimed Aro.

"And why did our dear Carlisle tell you all this?" Aro asked curiously. Again on the curious? you get a 0 in originality.

"I asked." Came my only reply; I really didn't mean to be a smart ass it just came naturally.

"Really? we didn't summarize that much!" Caius said sarcastically.

"Well, he didn't ask the circumstances he asked why!" I huffed fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Well...Isabella would you mind very much explaining the circumstances?" Sulpicia glaring at Caius then turning to me and smiling.

"At least someone has manner." I mumbled. Bad Idea.

"THAT'S IT! I have tried to be nice! But I will NOT be talked about this way! It's time you learn some respect." By this time Caius had gotten to his feet and was towering over me meanwhile Marcus and Aro had come to stand by their brother and were both talking too fast for me to understand.

I was tempted for a moment to shrink back like the coward I was, but sheer determination to get my head ripped off seemed not able to pass this occasion:

"It's time you earned it!" I snapped back as I too stood up he was of course till towering over me but being friends will wolves you got use to it.

"You listen hear," I continued-my big mouth!- "I am not stupid, I am not dumb, and I am NOT am not a blood bag and will not be treated like I am any of these things! I shall talk to you anyway I like and theres nothing you can do about it! you pompous ass!" and with that that I hurled myself out of the room and into the bedroom.

Upon deciding that I needed to calm down I headed I went into the bathroom and locked the door; I knew it wouldn't keep them out if they really wanted to come in but I was rather praying they would take the hint. Putting my hands on the counter I glared at my reflection in the mirror trying to calm my breathing.

I had no idea why I was being so defensive; I always got in 'heated conversations' with Paul and even with Leah sometimes. I was just so frustrating! Did he really thing I wanted to have nightmares? or that I want to always be the 'human'? because I didn't.

I don't know how long I just stared into that mirror but Sulpicia had knocked several and so had Aro asking me to come out-Sulpicia more than Aro she seemed very sweet and caring but her constant badgering was being to wear on my nerves.

Just then I heard another knock at the door.

"Sulpicia, please, leave me the hell-" I stopped mid-rant when I opened the door and Marcus was standing there with his hands held up in surrender.

"You're not ...Sulpicia," I continued dumbly. why to go captain obvious!

"No, but I am often mistaken." He joked cracking a small smile.

An ancient vampire with humor? that's new.

Letting out a small chuckle, I shook my head at him.

"Is there something you wanted? or have you simply come to listen to my dumb ramblings?" I was trying to be serious but I couldn't get the stupid grin on my face to leave it.

"Although the latter seems quite entertaining...I have come to ask if you would accompany on a walk?" He asked.

"But of course." I replied my smile growing bigger.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered his arm.

Nodding I took him and let him lead me out of my room where I noticed it to be vampire free.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started walking down the long, art covered hallways.

"Several places." He said vaguely.

I raised my eyebrow in his direction but he seemed content to keep me in the dark. With a huff indicating I did not appreciate that, I then went back to staring at the pieces of art some of them were quite stunning while other's made me wonder at the sanity of the artist.

"Your very quiet." I observed turning from a particularly gruesome piece of 'art' to look at Marcus.

"Forgive me, I...I am not much of a talker." He replied pursuing his lips.

"Well, I'm told I never shut up so it look's like we shall get along quite well." I said.

"It seems we shall." Was he only reply.

Despite my telling that I never shut up we spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Marcus? what do you like to do for..fun?" I asked trying to face it right.

"Fun?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fun." I said firmly unwilling to change my question.

"I use to paint." He said.

"Use to?" Me nosy as ever.

He just nodded his head at me, obviously ended the conversation on that topic. Ok.

"Well, what do you do for fun know?" I persisted.

"Why are you so interested in me?" He seemed faintly amused.

"You seem like an interesting person." I replied.

"So fun?" I continued when he didn't reply.

"I suppose, I like to read for my own enjoyment." He said somewhat hesitantly.

I laughed at his stiffness.

"Have a done something amusing?" He asked.

"You're just so serious!" I said lightheartedly.

"My apologies." He said eyeing my weirdly.

"No reason to be sorry, I just think it's funny...It's too early to think smartly." I said grinning at him. I was beginning to become giddy.

"You are a very strange creature Isabella Swan." He said.

"Yes, but you will learn to love me!" I returned.

Before he could reply a gust of wind and the color blond announced we were no longer alone.

"Caius." I said simply, my giddiness going down several notches and being replaced by nervousness.

He simply nodded at me, and then looked back to Marcus they seemed to be talking, super fast, speed talking. Damn them.

Rolling my eyes at them, I grabbed my phone out of the back of my shorts and untangled myself from Marcus.

Looking down at my phone I saw I had five new messages from Jacob, three from Angela, and at least one from everyone else in the pack.

"Didn't think I'd be so missed." I muttered sitting down on the floor going criss cross, the vampires just seemed to realize I was still there but then went right back to their conversation.

After messaging Jacob and Angela I was beginning to grow tired of there 'talking'.

" I was promised a walk so somehow needs to pay up." I said irritably.

"Well, it seems I am suddenly busy." Marcus said narrowing his eyes at Caius slightly before turning to me.

"Hmm, well I am not forgetful and will hold you to that walk later." I promised.

"Do not worry Isabella; I am not forgetful either." He replied a small smile finding its way onto his face.

"Good-bye, Marcus." I said smiling.

"Good-bye, Isabella." He said looking down at me before disappearing.

"So?" I started turning my head to look at Caius.

"Come." He commanded.

I rolled my eyes at him but complied anyway.

With him a few steps in front of me I struggled to keep up.

"Oh, come on! Some of us kind of have to breath to be able to walk." I said after a few minutes my heart was hammering and my breath coming in gasps.

"Well, you did not last very long." He commented when he stopped and turned around to see me leaning against a wall.

"Well, I'm not fit. Get use to it." I countered. He pursed his lips at my tone but didn't comment.

"So Caius, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked once we started again.

"Drink." He replied smirking.

"Charming." I replied

"Always." He countered.

I scuffed at him, but otherwise didn't reply.

We walked like that for a while; me questioning him on something stupid and him replying as smart ass as he could until he decided to ask a question.

"Why did you date Cullen?" He asked.

I looked at him from the side of my eye to see if he was just being an ass but he seemed to be actually interested.

"Light travels faster than sound." I sighed.

"What's that mean?" He asked frowning.

"It means I started dated Edward because he was good looking, but once I started to actually get to know him I become less enthusiastic about it." I replied.

"Wait, let me understand this. You dated Edward for his looks?" He asked incredulously.

"Not just his looks! He was different, something new. My biggest flaw is my curiosity." I explained.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"Also, his mother is a great cook." I joked.

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh, nothing." He said innocently.

"Oh, why don't I believe?" I said shaking my head.

It was so easy to talk to him, when he wasn't being an ass.

Soon the pain in my hand started to hurt.

"Damn." I cursed as I clutched it.

"You have a very bad habit about cursing." He commented chuckling.

"You get use to it." I said absently as I tried not to concentrate on the pain.

It was going to take forever to get back to my room! It took us forever just to get here.

"Hey, Caius?" I questioned

"Yes?" He replied looking down at me.

"Would you mind..giving me a piggyback ride?" I asked hesitantly; not sure how he would react.

He seemed surprised at my asking but after looking at my hand he seemed to come to the same conclusion I had.

Shaking his head slightly he bent down in front of me.

Awkwardly I climbed on his back and wrapped my legs around his stomach, and my hands around his neck in return he grabbed my thigh's with his hands to steady me.

I forced myself not to blush and put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn't be sick when I get off.

"Ready?" He questioned.

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Here we go." He said and then we were of zooming down the corridors.

Soon we came to my room and I shakingly wobbled of his back.

"Ugh." I complained my stomach in knots.

"I'll...I'll send Aro or Marcus to look at your hand." He said awkwardly clearing his throat.

I just nodded my head.

"Caius?" I called as he turned and started walking away.

"Yes?" He asked turning halfway.

"Thank you..for walking with me." I said giving him a small smile.

He nodded stiffly.

"My pleasure." He said before disapearing down the hallway.

Shaking my head, I slowly walked into my room and shut the door.

Leaning up against it, I smiled slightly and despite my effort a small blush crept up my neck.

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry for the long wait but I have been in and out of the hospital because of this kind of infection called an abscess but I think I am all better know:) Anyway I quoted Harry Potter somewhere in the chapter because I finally finshed watching and reading all the HP books and movies(my favorite series!) so anyone who noticed my quoting comment I want to see how many got it! Well I love you all! and I should be posting on October 5th -my bday- so just wait a little longer for that! Love Ya! -Monet**


	11. Introductions To The Coven Of The Damned

True to his word a few minutes later Aro arrived and re-wrapped my hand and gave me some of the pain medication. But he was gone as soon as he came, saying he had 'business' to attend to. What kind of business do vampire royalty have anyway? besides ripping other vampire's head's off?

So I was left to sit and try to entertain myself for the next few hour's which I did: constantly bothering Angela and Sam: Angela had just purchased her wedding gown, and Sam announced to me that Emily was expecting. So I guess every decided to wait and do the exciting stuff until I was out of the country. I had only been out of the country a few day's and already I was beyond homesick. My talk with Angela was interrupted by a hard knock at my door.

"Hey, Angela I gotta go! But if you don't send my pictures of the dress I'm gonna come back just to whoop your butt!" I joked, shaking my head.

"Well, it might be worth it; we miss you like crazy!" She whined.

"It must be my charming personality." I replied smirking as the person on the door knocked again. It was beginning to annoy me: could they not hear me getting off the phone?

"But I really gotta go! Tell everyone I love them!" I said standing up as I made my way to the door.

"M'kay, bye Bella!" She chirped.

"Bye, Ang." I said before shutting my phone before we starting 'you hang up first!'. As I went to the door I hoped that it was someone with food-I was kind of starving.

"Yes-Ah, crap not you!" I groaned when I opened the door and Edward stood there with a wild look in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"You." He said smiling his crooked smile. Ugh.

"Too bad." I snapped as I tried shutting the door in his face knowing it was useless. And I was proven right when I closed the door and he was behind me. I could have always just used my power and push him out the door or a window but using my powers used to much energy. Energy that I didn't have thanks to my early wake up call.

"Come on Bella let's talk." He sighed running a hand through his messy hair.

"Fine." I conceded: I was bored anyway why not have an emotional conversation with a backstabbing liar of an ex-boyfriend?

Walking past him, I plopped myself down on one of the coaches-rather hard I might add.

Edward followed behind me and slowly sat in his chair. His head raised like he was the bloody king of the world. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes -it was hard. Dreadfully hard.

"You wanted to talk... so talk." I said, even I could hear the boredom in my voice. I saw Edward flinch a little at the less than warm welcome.

"Bella, my love you must understand I only left you for your own safety! Jasper nearly killed you!" Edward tried to reason. Keyword being tried. This time I couldn't control when I rolled my eyes.

"If I remember correctly Edward, Jasper never laid a hand on me. You on the other hand pushed me into a table and almost made me bleed to death and if that hadn't killed then the other five vampires who had, had control before that would have." I commented.

"I'll admit I acted a little..." He trailed off.

"Stupid?" I supplemented.

"Rash." He continued narrowing his eyes slightly at me. "But it was only because I was so worried for you, love." He said.

"Edward..you don't love me. You may have fooled yourself into believing you love me but the truth is you don't. People who love other people don't leave them, they don't lie them. I've moved on just like you asked me to;I've grown up, matured. Something you will never be able to do. You're stuck as a seventeen year old forever and I'm on my way to being twenty. I'm not the same girl you use to know." I finished my little speech with a sigh.

"Bella, you may be nineteen but I'm one-hundred-eight, you can never be older than me not mentally anyway." He said smirking at me. God, how I wanted to wipe it off his face but I valued my hand not breaking.

"Not mentally no, but emotionally? physically? I believe I have." I said coolly.

Edward had open his big mouth to say something, something would have most likely annoyed me beyond belief but thankfully another knock sounded at my door. Getting up quickly before Edward could start talking again I headed for the door. Opening the door I was met by the unmistakable grin of Felix Volturi.

"Oh, hey Felix." I greeted smiling in relief: I had half expected Alice to come bouncing in.

"I have brought food." He said showing me a food tray, I had somehow yet to notice.

"Oh, thank god!" I said dramatically as he handed me off the tray.

"Come in, come in." I ushered him in despite the glare I could feel Edward giving me.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Asked Felix cheekily as he smiled at Edward. "No." I said at the same time as Edward said "Yes!"

"Good." Said Felix grinning. Shooting me a wink.

"We'll talk later." Edward said through gritted teeth, glaring at Felix who seemed strangely unaffected.

"Mhmm," I said as I started shoving my face with the sandwich Felix had brought me. After shooting one more glare at Felix, Edward zoomed out of the room; slamming the door. A few seconds later I broke out laughing and soon Felix's booming laughter drowned out my own. While I was busy stuffing my face like a complete cow, Felix just watched me. Studying me. It did nothing for my nerves but I was too hungry to really pay attention. After a few minutes of me practically swallowing my food, Felix cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him.

"Master Aro, wishes for you to meet the rest of our coven if that is agreeable to you." Felix stated.

"Dude, how in the hell did you just say that so frigidly and keep a straight face?" I asked shaking my head. He cracked me a small smile.

"Oh, yeah of course, when?" I asked.

"Well, they were ready before I came in here so..." He trailed off.

"You should have told I would have eaten faster." I said as I placed the tray to the side.

"Somehow I doubt that." He said smirking down at me.

"Ass." I muttered knowing full well he could hear me. His booming laughter once again bounced of the walls.

"Come on then, get a move on." I said nodding at the door.

With Felix leading the way, we made our way down the dark hallway's. I had a good enough memory to realize that I had come this way when I first arrived so we were either going to the throne room or somewhere around there. Felix and I walked most of the way in silence besides the occasional question by him. Finally we came upon the large, dark wood door's that I had entered only hour's before.

"You ready?" Felix asked from beside me.

"As, I'll ever be." I said holding back a sigh: somehow I couldn't imagine something not going wrong.

Without saying anything, Felix was suddenly in front of me pushing the door's open. Letting out a deep breath, I started walking into the room that could only mean my doom. Okay maybe...I am being a bit dramatic but I could almost swear hear the mission impossible theme song playing in the background.

"Dear, Isabella!" Cried Aro from his place on his throne.

"Aro!" I said with as much excitement as I could muster.

"And pray where is my hello?" Drawled a deep voice from behind me.

"Marcus, darling! Why I haven't seen you in ages!" I joked.

"Enough, with these silly games we have business to attend to." Only one person could possibly sound that cranky. Caius.

"Ah, yes Isabella would you mind meeting the rest of our coven?" Aro asked his smile dimming slightly.

"Course' not." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes; yeah, I'm gonna say 'no' to a bunch of vampires. Not.

"Right, let's get to it then!" Aro said and there were suddenly a whole lot of vampires in the room. They were all looking amused or confused looking from Aro to me to Marcus and back again.

"Master," They all said simountasly, like robots. Creepy.

"My children, this is Isabella." Aro said pointing towards me.

"Hi," I said trying to make myself small, and look anywhere except at their questioning stares and few glares.

"Master, who is she?" Questioned a dark skinned male vampire.

"Dinner perhaps?" Sneered a female vampire with long dark hair. Bitch.

Apparently Caius, agreed with me because as soon as she said it he let out a almost deafening growl making several of the vampires in the room jump back in surprise.

"No, no Renata. Isabella is not 'dinner'. You must all treat her like you would treat me, Marcus, or perhaps Caius would be a better example? You are not to bring harm to her in anyway am I understood?" Aro babbled. At least in my opinion he was babbling.

"Yes, Master." They replied like pre-programmed machines.

Did he seriously just do that? introduce me like the new kid at school? Great. Not. Apparently the bitch brunette agreed with me, because she had yet to answer Aro.

"Renata?" Called Aro his voice sickly sweet. I mean someone could get a toothache from hearing it.

"Yes, master?" Renata asked looking innocently at him. Before Aro could answer Caius, growled again.

"Now, that you've all met Isabella, I would like Isabella to all meet you." Stated Aro; changing the subject.

One by one the immortals formed a line introducing themselves to me.

The first was a female vampire called Chelsea;

"Hello, my name is Chelsea." Said the short vampire.

"Hi, Bella well I mean my name's Bella." I said awkwardly, rubbing my neck not really sure how to talk to her.

"Bella?" Questioned Caius behind me.

"Hmm, my friend's call me Bella or Izzy it doesn't really matter." I said turning my head slightly to acknowledge him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you ..Bella." Chelsea said nodding my direction before going to stand in the back of the room. Next was the dark skinned vampire who introduced himself as Santiago.

"Bella, it is my sincerest pleasure to meet you." Santiago said bowing his head slightly at me.

I felt my face light up in a smile.

"It is nice to meet you too," I said nodding my head at him.

"My lady." He said flashing me a smile before going to stand next to Chelsea.

Chuckling, I waited for the next person to come. Next came a rather tall and slightly lanky male vampire.

"They call me, Afton." He said nodding to me in a very regal matter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Afton." I said trying to sound serious but the moment was ruined when a small leaked onto my face.

He just looked at my strangely before going and standing next to Chelsea and pulling her into him. Mates or in some kind of romantic relationship.

Next was a blond haired vampire.

"Corin." She introduced herself smiling at me. Instantly I felt a kind of warm happiness wrap around and I felt like I had everything I could ever want. But I pushed it away knowing it wasn't true; I didn't have Charlie. Soon, I felt my feelings turn back to normal but I was slightly depressed from going from that feeling to the feeling of the cold, hard, world instead of the fantasy world that was brought on by her. I narrowed my eyes at her and her smile dimmed slightly. I hadn't had my sheild up; which was why she was able to get in my head. I was caught completely off guard, not something I wanted to be around a bunch of powerful vampires.

"Fascinating." Said Aro's voice from behind me as he clasped me in the shoulder.

"Fascinating? more like cruel." I said, even I could hear the slight tremor in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Jane just said her power didn't work on you and I just wanted to see if mine did." Corin said she at least had the sense to look somewhat ashamed.

"Don' . ." I said my eyes like slits: I did not like powers being used on me nor did I like being reminded I didn't have a father.

All the vampires in the room seemed to be paying more attention and Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec either seemed excited or wary most likely from seeing me use my 'power' before. I really had to come up with a better name for my 'special gift'.

"I do believe that is enough for today!" Aro said coming to stand by my side. Faster than I could blink all the vampires-excluding the rulers- had exited the room.

"Well, that was eventful but I would like to go back to me room. If that's alright?" I asked Aro.

"Of course, we did not mean to anger you Isabella; Corin was simply curious." He stated looking down at me strangely.

"I'm sure." I said a little more venomously than intended.

"Come. I shall escort you to your room." Caius said.

"Whatever." I muttered bitterly.

Following Caius, out of the throne room. I kept quiet sure if I said something I would either be rude or annoying.

We were nearly to my room when Caius spoke up.

"Why didn't you accept it?" He questioned.

"Accept what?"

"Corin's gift? most people including..myself let her use her gift on them." He stated.

"I don't deserve it." I murmured knowing perfectly well he could hear me.

"What do you mean?" He pushed, I could hear his frustration trickle into his voice.

"I don't deserve to be happy, not after what happened to Charlie." I choked out.

"Charlie?" He asked.

"My father." I snarled feeling all my emotions of hate, anger, and frustration boil up.  
"What-"

"Thank you for walking me to my room, again." I said shortly as we came to stand in front of my door.

He seemed to get the idea I didn't or wouldn't talk about it any further.

He nodded at me before whisking away. Once he was gone I let myself go and soon felt hot, angry tears start to stream down my cheeks.

Pushing my door open ruffly, I hurriedly made my way to my bad. I throw myself on it and picked up the biggest pillow. Putting it to my face, I screamed. I scream as loud as I could, making my throat raw. Not caring if every vampire in the country heard me. At that moment I just didn't give a damn, nor did I want to. In that moment I had never felt more alone when surrounded by people in my entire life.

Fate has a funny way of playing games, and a funny way of making my life a living hell because if not five minutes later.

I heard a soft 'Bella' that could only come from one mouth. Esme. They were here. Just damn my life.


	12. A Week In The Life Of Isabella Swan

It had been a week since the Cullen's arrived and since then-much to my dismay- one or other of them was always in my line of vision. When they first arrived and found my crying they had thought the Volturi had done something to me of course this wasn't the case. I made them all leave my room but Carlisle believing his always knew best insisted that either Emmett or Jasper stay with. Jasper of course cleared out of the room faster then lightning can strike so I was left with my only option; the grinning teddy bear.

He had of course tried to hug me till my brain exploded out of my head or my lungs collapsed but more out of instinct then anything else I use a small bit of my power to push him off. Of course then I had to deal with explaining what I could to the Cullen's and Emmett's heartbroken face. I was tempted to hug him just to make him stop looking like someone ran over his puppy. But I held back; he left me. he left me. I chanted in my head. But like all those month's ago I forgave Esme and Rosalie despite my best intentions I was still bitter towards Carlisle for not knowing better than to leave me alone. Esme was beyond joyous when I told her I couldn't be angry with her and Rosalie I would say was shocked; she just nodded at me then went and sat in Emmet's lap. I was about to explain to Jasper I was never mad him; he hadn't meant my eyes since he arrived when we were oh so conveniently interrupted by Dickward and the pixie. Once they arrived, I just left. I walked out the door and left and just kept walking eventually Felix found me and informed me that Gianna-His human mate- had cooked me some kind of dinner only then did I realize how ridiculously hungry I was.

When we got back to my room, Carlisle, all but demanded to see my hand and repeatedly apologize for Edward's actions which reminded me had hadn't apologized-wrong thing to say. Although it was kind of funny when Esme screamed at Edward at the top of her lungs for a whole fifteen minutes but then I had to deal with Edward following me around apologizing every thirty seconds. Finally I had gotten to sleep and finally could be free of this world that's what I thought at least until my nightmares happened. When I woke up this time I was in a cold sweat and hot tears were already pouring down my face. Every vampire in the freaking country was in my room- apparently I hadn't been waking up from my nightmare. I remember seeing Jasper in the back of the room concentrating that's when I started to feel beyond tired like I had just crossed the Arabian desert I knew it was his power. But I didn't push it away, I accepted and slept for the rest of the night.

The next day, the Cullen's tried to convince me to tell them what my nightmares were about and Emmett threatened to murder whoever made my life this miserable. I had actually cracked a smile at that; it was so like Paul or Sam. I missed them.

Once I convinced the Cullen's I wasn't going to be telling them anything, Alice insisted we go shopping-with Rosalie and Esme- and much to her personal chagrin I invited Sulpicia who had to bring Corin and Felix for her own protection. While they all shopped I normally hung back with Felix both of us having differing levels of dismay on our face looking at all the pink, floral, and polka dot's that littered the store we were in. Sometime later, Marcus graced us with his presence and Felix's, Sulpicia's and Corin's eyes almost popped out there heads. Felix admittedly asked if we were under attack or if the world was ending when Marcus replied with a small smile he practically choked. He asked me to go look at a bookstore with him and we both left the gaping vampires. Marcus had got me to read a classic book I had never read because quite frankly the title was stupid(in my opinion) - _Lord Of The Flies_.

But I bought while actually he bought insisting it was my welcoming present and then I made him read A book I had always liked growing up, just not as much as the classic's; Harry Potter.

He seemed delighted-or as delighted as Marcus could be at the idea of the book. Soon we met up with everyone else but Alice ushered us she wasn't half way through Marcus then suddenly remembered he had to get back to the castle and refused to take me with him "bonding time" he said almost smirking. Just great. So I spent literally the rest of the day shopping and Alice seemed to forget again when that I needed mere human things like food and sleep. When we got back to the castle I didn't even bother eating just fell flat on my face on my bed. It seemed I had been too worn out from shopping to have a nightmare or a dream of any kind which I was thankful for. The next day was spent installing new Tvs', video game systems, and acquiring cable. Outwardly I scowled at the Cullen's for doing without my permission but inwardly I was doing cartwheels I mean I love Bambi and Snow White but those get old very quickly. I think Jasper was on to me by the way he winked at me, I just shook my head smiling slightly at him before going back to my scowling.

The next day was spent watching the guy's play video games and watch sport's while Esme looked through Better homes & Gardens magazines, Rosalie was flipping through some kind of magazine while she gave herself a pedicure, and Alice just watched everyone. And when I met 'guy's' I didn't mean Marcus or Caius the former who was on the 6th book by then, and the latter who just pouted next to me not talking to anyone and bearing his teeth at anyone who came to sit next to us. The only who seem unaffected by this was Aro or Marcus who ignored him and engaged in conversation with me. Finally that day ended but me seeing on my butt the entire day didn't seem to make me nearly worn out enough and the nightmare monster visited me once again. And I woke up in tears. Again.

Over the last couple days, Caius and I had become accustomed to each other were I could be found he was normally there and vise versa. Alice didn't seem to understand this and was constantly trying to draw his attention to one of the thing's the boys were doing. But it never seemed to work. The Cullen's left the city the next day to go hunting so I was left with only with the Volturi despite Edward's whining that I would "surely hurt myself" after I just rolled my eyes he seemed to get the idea and left me alone. Once they left I spent time with Sulpicia introducing her to some music that happened to be made sometime after 1880. I tried to steer her away from most of my Itunes because most of it was had some kind of cursing or other and like Edward, Sulpicia almost fainted whenever a woman cussed. It was really beginning to annoy me and then she would say "A lady shouldn't use such language" and I would reply; "And who told you I was a lady?" she couldn't seem to wrap her around that one, cause after all who wouldn't want to be a lady?

The next day Edward had tried to have a 'talk' with me like he had days before only this time all of the volturi were currently in the feeding room. So I had to take measures into my own hands luckily my Ipod had just happened to be next to be next to me so hurriedly I shoved the headphones in and picked what I knew to be Edward's-and coincidentally Jacob's favorite- song Sexy and I know it. When I started playing it louder than necessary he walked away scowling so for the next few day's that's how I avoided him. But today it was unsuccessful. He had cornered by about talking with all the Cullen's in the room, I had said I was busy he had questioned about what I was busy with and I replied with; "Jasper! yeah, jasper and me need to talk." so I had dragged Jasper out of the room despite Edward's and Alice's stupid protests. Honestly.

So I was now walking through the garden that I had discovered a few days ago with Jasper. He looked a little on edge and awkward.

"So, Jasper," I started.

"I know, Bella you most likely won't be able to forgive me for what I did-at your birthday party but I would like to tell how extremely sorry I am for it." He said pinching the bridge of his noise.

"You're right, I can never forgive you-"

"Bella..." He croaked.

"Let me finish! I can never forgive you..because I was never mad at you, Jasper." I said smiling slightly at him.

"How could you not have been mad at me? I tried to suck you dry, I'm the reason Edward left." He exclaimed looking at me like another head had just spurted from my neck. Sheesh, did he want me to be mad at him?

"Look, Jasper you're a vampire. Vampire's drink blood, it's only natural you shouldn't feel bad at about that, and second I should be thanking you for that." I replied grinning.

His eyes turned to the size of saucers while he looked me over, trying the best I could guess to see if some kind of alien had invaded my body.

"Thanking me? for Edward leaving?" He questioned a confused look on his face, that seemed rather ...odd on Jasper he never seemed to be a step behind on anything.

"Yes!" I laughed as I started walking again.

"You are a very strange creature, Bella Swan." He said appearing at my side.

"So, I've been told." I said looking at him out of my peripheral vision.

"Bella?" Jasper called a few moments later.

"Huh?" Came my oh-so intelligent answer.

"I wanna..thank you for forgiving me or I guess never being mad at me. When you left everything changed; Esme was devastated, Carlisle wasn't much better..they both considered you their daughter. Emmett was beyond himself, whenever he saw Edward he had to be restrained from pounding him into the ground. Alice was I think a little in shock, and preferred to keep her distance from everyone...even me. I think she blames me for everything that happened..which I suppose it is all my fault. But that's all beside the point, my point is Bella even if you and Edward aren't together you always part of the Cullen/Hale family. Am I understood?" He smiled the last bit but I couldn't find it in myself to be smily; I was beyond touched. Jasper, had always been rather reclusive with me maybe it was just because he was afraid of hurting me but I never considered him to be the 'sharing type'.

"Can I hug you right now?" I asked, as I blinked trying to keep my tears at bay.

He took in a deep breath although his eyes darkened, he seemed in control. He nodded his head slightly at me.

Turning somewhat towards him, I slowly wrapped my arms around him, he did they same; wrapping his arms hesitantly around my waist.

After a few moments when he didn't let go, I knew that he was battling with himself.

Deciding I didn't want to become vampire food I opened my mouth. Because Lord, knows that always seemed to help me.

"Thank you, Jasper, for telling me this. It mean's more than you know, even with your gift. You're like a brother to me. I love you, Jasper." I said softly as I tightened my hold on you, and the inevitable happened and a tear-disloyally- fell from my eye.

"I love you too, Darlin." He said as he unwrapped me from him and held me at arms length.

I smiled broadly at him, before nodding my head at him; silently congratulating on his small victory of not eating me.

"Okay, enough with this sissy stuff let's go whip Emmet's ass at video games!" I cheered as I started walking in what I thought was the general direction of the way we had came. Keyword being 'thought'.

"Bella? We need to go this way." Jasper said pointing in the other direction.

"I knew that." I said as I passed him.

"Of course, you did." He smirked.

"I did! I was just..testing your memory, you're getting old you never know when your senses might start to leave you." I teased.

"Did you just call me old?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." I said raising my hand's in mock surrender.

"One day, Bella. One day." He said shaking his head at me.

"One day what? your get old? Because dear brother of mine, that day is today." I continued.

He opened his mouth with a smile on his face most likely because of a good comeback that he had just gotten an idea for but sadly he was interrupted by Esme appearing out of thin air with Carlisle in tow.

"Jasper, could we have a moment with Bella?" Esme asked Jasper acting again as if I wasn't there.

"Of course," He said nodding to Esme as he turned to leave he winked in my direction as if to say 'serves you right for calling me old'.

How bad I wanted to stick my tongue out at him but resisted knowing since he had left already Esme and Carlisle might think I had gone mental sticking my tongue to the air.

Esme looked nervously before looking at Carlisle who nodded at her.

"Bella, we wanted to apologize for leaving you." Esme said. Oh, not this 'were sorry for leaving you to deal with a psycho redheaded vampire' crap. "It was just with the thing with Jasper and Edward telling us about how upset you were-"

"I was what?" I interrupted.

"Edward, say you were very upset. You said you didn't want to see us again and that you would tell everyone about us if we didn't leave." Carlisle replied, frowning.

"Me? I would never! I was never upset! I never said anything like that!" I protested.

"But, Edward." Argued Esme in a small voice.

"Edward what? Edward can't tell a lie?" I mocked.

"Bella." Warned Carlisle as Esme face blanched.

"No, Carlisle. You need to be aware of what he does. Your son is a lying and manipulative." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"But you love him!" Objected Esme.

"What gave you that idea?" Was my only reply as I turned away from them and headed in the way Jasper had left.

Was I got in the castle, I let my -I-know-everying-and-nothing-scares-me face down. Edward had lied to them? They hadn't wanted to leave? Could I forgive them knowing that? Even though none of them had even tried to ask me how I felt?

"I'm getting a headache." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Will you be needing pain medication for that?" Questioned Marcus's deep voice from behind me.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

"Positive, but I do have a question?"

"And that would be?" He inquired.

"What happened to your wife..Didyme? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I hastened to say as he got the saddest look I had ever seen on anyone's face.

"Well, Aro said you would ask sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later." He said frowning.  
"You really don't have to tell me." I murmured.  
"But I will nonetheless." He said as he offered me his hand. I took it. Next thing I knew I was on his pack whizzing down the long, lonely corridors of the castle.  
After a few moment's he slowed, then came to a halt and I hesitantly step down but kept a firm grip on his arm incase I got dizzy. After a few second's when my world didn't blurring I deemed it safe to let go.  
"Where are we?" I asked as I turned around to see a dark red door.  
"You shall see," He said. Oh goody. But I kept my sarcasm to myself.  
Marcus pushed the door open and I followed slowly behind. When I finally got in the room I felt my breath hitch.  
The room was circular, with shelves covering the walls all filled with book's but what the show stealer was the ceiling a tapestry of the women, I came to know as Didyme was hanging. It covered the hole ceiling even though she wasn't here her smile seemed to light up the whole room.  
Letting out a breath I turned to see Marcus who was watching me intently.  
"She still beautiful." I commented.  
"Indeed." He said nodding to me behind me to a leather love seat.  
When I had finally taken my seat I found Marcus was to seated a few feet from me in another similar chair to mine besides the fact that my chair was black and his was red.  
We sat there for a few minutes neither one of us talking-me not wanting to push him and him-I believe- dreading to tell me the story but determined for some reason.  
"Didyme, was Aro's sister." He finally spoke. Aro's sister? they do actually look alike now that I think about it. "He changed her a few years after himself hoping that she would have a gift like his. But she did not she had the gift to make people happy, If it was anyone else they would have thrown out of the coven but she was his sister in blood and venom and we soon found out was also my mate." He continued. I stayed still in rapt attention.  
"During this time Caius, also had a mate." He said watching me closely. I felt my eyes go huge but nodded for him to continue nonetheless.  
"Her name was Athenodora, she was not very a rather ruthless and power crazed woman. And her bound with Caius was not a very strong one but they were mates nonetheless. One day Didyme and Athenodora had decided to go look into the village near a place where we were hunting, after a recent battle with the roman coven who had threatened us we had come out victorious. But we were neglected to be told there was a family of werewolves that lived in the town and it so happened to be a full moon." He said grimly. I felt my hand go over my mouth but didn't remember ever having had the thought to it.  
"By the time we found them, they were already beyond repair and the only thing that could be done would be to set them on fire of course me and Caius couldn't see the logic in this hand Aro had to have us restrained but even he was beyond himself in grief for his sister and someone he considered a sister and couldn't light them himself and had one of the other vampires who use to be in the guard to it. Caius killed him later." He finished as he slumped back into his chair and ran a hand over his face. That's why Caius hates children of the moon so much. It all makes sense, why Marcus sometimes looked so grief stricken or why whenever Sam or Jake called everyone one in the room stiffened and looked from me to Caius.  
Unsure of what to say, I decided actions speak louder than words. Hesitantly I made my way from my chair to his slowly I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I'm so very sorry, and I know me saying that will never bring her back and it will most likely not make you feel any better. But I am so, so sorry." I breathed.

"So am I little one, so am I." He said.

If you asked me at a later date what happened next, I never would have been able to describe it. But if you were there in that moment I would have sworn to you that I saw my father, Charlie. Standing beside us, smiling down at us. I convinced myself it was a trick of the light or lack of sleep that made me see this but secretly I treasured that memory more than anything.

* * *

**Omg! I just posted like four day's ago that's so fast for me! Unfortuanetlly-you all saw that coming, didn't you?- I am about to move in seven days so I won't be updated again till November something so bear with me! I have the story all planned out I just have to..type it. Well I love you all! Please comment and thanks to those who have already showed there support! -Monet ps..google docs says this chap is 3, 585 words but this one say's it less so?...**


	13. Under Bridges and Under The Weather

"Isabella? Isabella?" Called a voice pulling me out of one of my few dreamless slumbers.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we have much to do today."

"Such as?" I questioned as I opened one eyelid to look at my mate. And noticed something different even in my half sleep state.

"Why are your eyes blue?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Contacts."

"Why do you have contacts?" I ask sleepily.

"You shall see, but first you must get dressed." He said looking down at me with his signature smirk.

"Fine, fine. Coming." I groaned as I rolled over to the other side of my bed.

I heard him chuckle, and then the closing of my door. Shaking my head in my pillow, I slowly pushed myself off my bed and sleepily started walking into my bathroom.

Closing the door, I avoided the mirror knowing I would look like a modern Medusa and headed straight for the shower. Silently stripping, I then turned the shower as cold as it could go before quickly stepping into it. Taking a deep in take of breath from the cold, I was more awake then I had ever been in my life.

After washing my hair out I got out of the shower, and slipped on my bathrobe heading back to bedroom.

Once there I headed for my closet. Looking through it I wondered where I was going. Caius didn't normally take me places- at least not by himself. The last time was the walk that ended in a piggy back ride. Thinking about made me want to laugh. Shaking my head again, I quickly grabbed whatever was closest which happened to be: Black skinny jeans, a white tank top with gold spikes, and black sneakers.

Pulling them on quickly, I then stepped back into the bathroom to put my face on as the saying goes. Giving myself a cat eye, and did a light red lipstick.

Checking the clock as I ran into my room and grabbed my purse tote, I congratulated myself in getting ready in less then a half an hour, even if I only missed it by a minute.

"Okay!" I exclaimed as I stepped through my door into the living area.

"Finally, " Teased Caius looking over a newspaper from one of the love seats.

"Yes, well let's go."

"Very well," He said putting the newspaper down and appearing at my side.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I prompted as I grabbed his hand.

"No," He said as he looked at our intertwined hands.

"Well, fine be that way." I said with a huff.

He just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah chuck it up." I said rolling my eyes but I was unable to keep the smile off my face.

"If your not going to tell me where we are going can you give me a hint?"

"No."

"A small clue?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No!" He exclaimed.

Resigning he wasn't going to tell me squat I walked in silence. It wasn't till I looked at his frowning face that I decided to be annoying. It really was his fault: he made it to easy to resist.

"Are we there yet?" I asked knowing perfectly well we weren't.

"No."

"How about now?" I pestered.

"No." He said looking down at me and narrowing his eyes. I gave him my best 'innocent' look before going back to looking at the wall opposite to him.

I saw him watch me out of my peripheral with narrowed eyes practically daring me to say some else stupid. Wouldn't want to disappoint would I?

"Hey, Caius?" I called in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Yes, Isabella?" He said stiffly waiting for what he knew I would say.

"Are we there know?" I asked smirking.

"Isabella, if you are going to continue to be so childish we will simply not go." He replied. Making a nasty face at him I decided to stop. Why ruin what had the potential to be a great day?

Taking a break from my pestering allowed me to see that we were headed towards Gianna's desk. Deciding to just wait and not ask what why we were heading that way I just walked along.

My memory was proven correct when Caius let go of my hand and pushed those familiar dark, wooden doors open and there stood Gianna doing what looked like filing papers into a huge storage back was turned towards us. Perfect.

Signaling to Caius to be quiet to which he rolled his eyes, I starting walking towards Gianna as quiet as I could. Tip toeing in high tops had its disadvantages like the slight squeaking sounds but I was assured she couldn't hear me when I saw her ear buds.

Doing a fist pump for my luck, I continued walking towards here.

Stepping quietly behind her desk I stood as close to here as close as I dared leaning my head forward I blew my breath on the nape of her neck.

Would have fell over from her jumping and turning-not to mention the ear piercing scream she let lose- so fast if Caius had caught me. He then had to stop me from falling over because of my laughter. Gianna on the other hand didn't seem to think it was funny. Her face had turned red and hot, and she was giving a death glare.

"Why do you do that?"She said frowning mostly trying to think of the right English words.

"Sorry-" I started but was interrupted by the two doors that me and Caius had just walked through being thrown off as Felix was suddenly right in front of them. He looked from Gianna glaring, to me trying to stop laughing, to Caius rolling his eyes and let out a small "Oh."

"Indeed." Said Caius raising an eyebrow at the doors now laying on the ground both with half a Felix shape.

"Sorry, I thought Gianna was in trouble." He explained as he picked up the prices.

"That was my fault, sorry." I said giving him a I-Just-Took-A-Cookie-From-The-Cookie-Jar look.

"Not a problem, Bells." He said winking at me.

"Well, I think you have caused enough mischief for one day. Come." Caius said extending his arm.

"Buzz kill." I muttered under my breath. But still took his arm.

"Bye, Gianna! Bye, Felix!" I said turning as I walked and waving at them.

They both waved back although Felix a bit more enthusiastically.

"That was fun wasn't?" I said grinning up at Caius.

"Which part? When I caught or the first time? or the second?"

"Both." I shrugged. "Hey, Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

We soon walked out of the castle and into the street's of Volturia, where I realized the day was cloudy but dry. As we walked down the street we happened to walk by a jewelers who apparently specialized in wedding rings.

Caius had kept walking by it not giving it a second thought but I stood still gawking at what had to be the most beautiful wing I had ever seen: It was a princess cut with a sapphire gem,and small diamonds on the band.

"Isabella? Are you coming?" Called Caius from a little ways down the street.

"Huh? yeah!" I said as I turned from the shop, then ran to catch up with him, intertwining are hands again.

We walked by a floweriest where Caius is the one who stopped us and bought me some kind of blood red rose.

"Oh, look Caius." I said as we walked away from the floweriest.

"Hmm?"

"It's the same color as your eyes." I remarked as I inspected the rose.

"It would seem so." He said mildly amused.

had the potential to be a great day?

We soon walked out of the castle and into the street's of Volturia, where I realized the day was cloudy but the rain storm it had been the day before. As we walked down the street we happened to walk by a jewelers who apparently specialized in wedding rings.

Caius had kept walking by it not giving it a second thought but I stood still gawking at what had to be the most beautiful wing I had ever seen: It was a princess cut with a sapphire gem,and small diamonds on the band.

"Isabella? Are you coming?" Called Caius from a little ways down the street.

"Huh? yeah!" I said as I turned from the shop, then ran to catch up with him, intertwining are hands again.

We walked by a floweriest where Caius is the one who stopped us and bought me some kind of blood red rose.

"Oh, look Caius." I said as we walked away from the floweriest.

"Hmm?"

"It's the same color as your eyes." I remarked as I inspected the rose.

"It would seem so." He said mildly amused.

"Well, come on! Unlike you I don't have forever." I said grasping his arm.

"You don't even know where we are going!" He remarked.

"Which is way you need to hurry!" I said as I pulled him along knowing full well he was letting me or else he wouldn't have moved half an inch.

After a few steps of me leading he took the lead pulling me along the winding streets of Volturia and bringing my attention back to the task at hand whenever I stopped to stare at something: like a dress shop or someone singing on the corner of a street.

Turning a corner suddenly Caius sped up, pulling me along. As we started walking down the new street it got darker at first I thought that the sun was setting. That was until I looked up and saw bridges a good few of them intertwining. But still Caius didn't stop moving. Until we next to what had to be the biggest one and I noticed as we got closure to it that water was coming over it's edges as the sound of cars from above filled the air.

Pulling me through the water-at which I was not happy about- he finally stopped.

"Caiu-" I stopped mid saying his name when I realized how close he was.

"Yes?" He asked his breath reaching my face.

I didn't answer but lifted my hand and brushed away some of the hair that had gotten wet and stuck to his face. As I went to move my hand, he grabbed it. I hadn't realized that I stopped looking at his face until with his other hand he lifter my chin to look him in the eyes. At which time I noticed his contacts had worn away and his real eye color was back. And as much a brilliant red as ever.

I felt my breath get shallower as his lips got closure, until they were finally touching mine. I gripped his shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his as he grabbed my hair softly, but firmly in his hand.

Are lips move in sync, as I stood on my tippy toes and he bent his head done.

After several moments we had to break apart because I had to breath. Taking one or two deep breaths I took my hand off his shoulder but kept my other hand intertwined with his.

"Um..wow." I said grinning.

"Indeed." He said flashing me a smile. A real one. Not a smirk not a curl of the lips. But a real smile.

I found my own smile growing till it started to hurt but I couldn't stop doing it.

"We'd better get back." He said shaking his head at me.

"I suppose so." I side my smile dimming a bit.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I said as my guienes hit me once again.

"Oh, goody." He said smirking.

"You don't have to be a smart ass." I said giving him a look. "Anyway bend down slightly." As soon as he did I through one of my legs over his back, then wrapped my arms around his back, and put my legs around his waist.

"Giddy up!" I cheered. He obliged. Watching the shops of Volturia blur by I laid my cheek on his shoulder. Of course we got back to the castle a lot faster because of his super speed so soon I was slowly slipping off his back.

Taking my hand in his he lead the way through the tunnel and into the elevator where Hard To Love - Lee Brice was playing. I saw Caius me as I moved my lips with the lyrics. Soon the elevator ride was over and we were soon walking through Gianna office where two new doors were already up. I was skipping slightly behind Caius until I felt him stiffen and nearly bumped into him because he stopped so suddenly.

"Caius?-" I started until I stepped out from behind him and saw Edward walking casually down the corridor, hands in his pockets. Crap.

"Hello, Bella and Caius." He greeted when he got closure to us.

"Edward." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I just knew he was up to no good.

"I hadn't realized you left a little while ago and I had something to tell you, Caius, so I went to your office." Edward began. I saw Caius's eyes flare at the mention of his office.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but notice the beautiful picture of your wife..." He continued. I felt my eyes grow large and my heart drop. Caius looked like he was going to murder Edward.

"Oh, don't worry Bella already knows about your wife." Said Edward answering-what I guessed- was a question Caius had been thinking. If it was even possible my heart fell lower when Caius turned to me in disbelief.

" ." I commanded.

"Why? You don't want him to know you heard the whole story from his brother?"

"YOU WHAT?" Screamed Caius. I saw Edward leave but I hardly noticed looking up at Caius.

"Caius, calm down. It's not a big deal." I tried to reason. Bad idea.

"Not a big deal? How is my dead wife not a big deal?" He demanded.

"I don't understand why your so upset."

"Because! You should have ask ME! Not my brother!" And with that he let go of my hand and was gone.

Holding back my tears. I headed back to my room trying to even my breath. Which I was still trying to do by the time I got to my room. Which I noticed-thankfully- was unoccupied.

I felt a sob start to rock my body and I let it. Throwing myself on my coach.

Why was it always Edward? Why did he have to ruin everything? Screaming into a pillow, I cursed my life and everyone who was in it and everyone who no longer was.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long! I have had a lot of writers block and have been getting use to my new house not to mention being lazy:) Anyway I am already starting to write up the next chapter so hopefully the next update wont be that lock. Love ya! -Monet**


	14. Training and Bad Decisions

Several minutes later came a knock at my door.

"One second," I muttered knowing whoever it was would hear me. Pulling the ends of my sleeves over my hands I wiped the mascara I knew was leaking underneath my eye.

"Yes?-" I started as I opened the door but quickly wiped the fake smile when I saw Caius.

"Did you need something?" I asked as rudely as I could.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly not meeting my gaze.

"About which part? the part when you ruined an almost perfect day? or the part when you screamed at me for doing nothing?"

"Both."

"I'm sure." I said.

"Bella, please...I was just upset." He tried to explain. Keyword tried. And utterly failing.

"Really? I hadn't noticed that when you screamed at me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I knew it was childish to be so upset with him, but I couldn't help it. He was just so frustrating at times.

"I'm sorry I offended you. Will you forgive me?" He asked getting on his knees and taking my hands in his.

Looking down at him I knew I couldn't say 'no' even if I wanted to.

"I suppose so..But only if you're really sorry." I said looking down at him.

"I truly am."

"Then I suppose I have no choice, but to forgive you." I said rolling my eyes at his melodramatics. I didn't get a chance to take my hands from his because a second later I was hugging him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Almost perfect?" I just laughed.

The next couple days were filled with such awkwardness I could hardly describe: Caius was still mad at Marcus for telling me about their late wives. Edward was going to all out in trying to win me back and I was going all out to get him off my case. Alice and Jasper were having a disagreement because Alice thought I should be with Edward and Jasper thought I shouldn't-saint isn't he?-. And to top it all of I was constantly being talked for by Carlisle and Esme either I was to breakable to go race car driving with Santiago, Felix, Emmett, Jasper and Demetri or It was to cold for me to go shopping with Gianna, Chelsea, Rose, and Heidi.

All in all I was one more disaster before I starting pulling out my hair. Not to mention helping plan Jacob and Angela's wedding over Skype and phone calls. Currently I was searching online for bridesmaid dresses for me, Kim, and Leah. And was having no luck despite already looking on at least five hundred different sites. Maybe denying Alice's help was a bad idea.

Sighing I shut the computer, giving up for the moment.

"Any luck?" Asked Marcus looking over the top of a newspaper.

"No." I groaned as I stood, stretching my tired muscles. It was currently 11:30am and the day already seemed to be lagging along.

"Hey, Marcus?"

"Yes, little one?" He asked through his newspaper.

"I'm gonna go meet Aro for 'training'." I said rolling my eyes at the term.

"Very well, I shall speak with you later I suppose?" I could just imagine him raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you will." I said as I took a detour to my room.

Changing out of my Pajama bottoms and tank top, I through on a pair of denim shorts, and a batman T-shirt. On my way out I grabbed a green sweater just in case.

"Bye!" I called to Felix and Emmett who were currently playing Mario brothers.

"Bye, Bells!" The sound of their loud goodbye echoed along the walls of the volturi castle as I exited my living space and began walking towards the designated 'training' room as Aro called it. We had yet to actually train there yet, so today would be the first day of official training. Aro thought it would be a good idea to see just how far my 'powers' would go. I would rather sit around and eat then work out, but what Aro say's goes. At least for everyone besides the Cullen's who don't seem to give a rat's ass.

Soon I entered the training room where I found Aro already in accompanied by Sulpicia.

"Isabella!" They greeted.

"Hey, guys." I said as I hung my sweater over one of the chairs. Looking over the room I had to admit it was pretty awesome. In one corner was a small weight set, in another corner was a treadmill and bike, in the next corner was a water and smoothies, and then the corner I was in had chairs for spectators I supposed. In the middle of the room was a huge mat where Sulpicia and Aro were standing who-speaking of- were leaning against two giant boulders.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked although I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Were doing nothing, but I want you to try and lift one of these boulders ..with your mind of course." Said Aro as cheery as ever. As if the mind part wasn't obvious.

As they both moved out of the way into the corner where the chairs were I prepared myself. Stretching my arms out, I calmed myself. Then with a deep breath I tried to lift. And failed. I tried again, and failed again. After about the sixth try I was developing a headache and had started sweating.

"Isabella? Perhaps you should take a break?' Called Sulpicia.

"No." I mumbled breathless.

It seemed the eighth try was the charm because this time it did go off the floor if only an inch. It most likely would have gone higher if I hadn't broken my concentration with my excitement.

"Would you like to take a break now?" Asked Sulpicia again. This time I accepted.

_Time Lapse_

Dragging my tired legs, and stiff arms I pushed open my door.

"We heard you did great, Bells!" Cheered Felix still seated where I had left him more then an Hour and a half ago.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"You okay, Bella?" Questioned Emmett.

"Yep, I just need to go take a shower." Which was true; I was sticky.

"Hey, where did Marcus go?" I asked as I made my way towards my bedroom.

"Meeting with Caius." Answered Felix. Great, not. Hopefully they weren't fighting again about Marcus telling instead of Caius. At the moment I couldn't bring myself to care to much. Grabbing a new pair of shorts, and a T-shirt. I headed for my shower. When the water turned on I felt my energy come back with it. After washing my hair and just standing there for at least ten minutes I dragged myself out of the shower and through on my cloths. I would have left just then too if I hadn't looked in the mirror and seen the bags under my eyes; the nightmares had started to take their tole. Sighing I pulled out my concealer and took care of those bad boys. Minutes later I came out of the bathroom refreshed and looking better then I had in several days. Walking out of my room I found the boys doing the same thing they had been doing all day. Didn't that get boring? Grabbing I soda out of my fridge I headed towards them.

"Hey, Felix?" I asked who was currently intently playing Call Of Duty with Emmett. Why was he doing it in my room? I honestly had no idea; they had installed the same TV and game stations in most of the rooms in the castle.

"Huh?"

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I sat down between the two of them.

"I have no idea, Bells."

"Well, what good are you?" I joked watching the two of them shoot stuff.

"You mean besides me being devilishly good looking? and not to mention just plain amazing?" He teased.

"Yeah, that's it." I laughed laying my head lightly on his shoulder as I laid my legs on Emmett's lap.

"Bella?" Asked Edward from behind me. I held in a groan. Couldn't the guy take a hint? and who let him into my room?

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." He said for what must have been the seventh hundredth time I arrived in Italy. It was really beginning to annoy me. I might as well get it over it, right?

"Fine." Who knew such a simple word could cause so much chaos?

Caius was by my side in seconds, a firm grip on my shoulder. Emmett and Felix had both become uninterested in their game. While Edward looked like he had just won the lottery.

"Isabella?" Caius question stiffly. Who let him into my room? was it just a free for all?

"I might as well get it over with." I said looking up at him.

He stared down at me, searching for something. Perhaps some kind of sign. Of what that sign would be I couldn't be sure.

"I'll be fine." I reasoned. Although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go. But Caius didn't seem to sense my negative thoughts and released my shoulder. I saw his lips move and Edward stiffen. I didn't have to see Emmett's eyes widen to know he'd threatened him.

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled as I stood up and walked past Edward.

Who of course felt the need to race ahead of me and open the door; because lord knows I couldn't do that on my own.

He sent his oh-so-dizzying smile my way, and when I say dizzying I don't mean in the good way.

"Let's go." I said once we had closed the door out of my room.

"My pleasure," He smiled. Well it has to be someone's because it sure as hell isn't mine.

"How has you day been?" Once again that stupid smile.

"You should know you've been stalking me all day." I said throwing him my own smile. It hurt my cheeks.

He let out a laugh, as if I was kidding.

"Okay, you wanted to talk...so talk." I said when we had gotten around the first corner from my door.

He made a 'shush' signal with his hands. I rolled my eyes. After walking in silence for a few minutes he signaled to enter a room on our left. That was my first inclination that maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"Are you going to start talking soon?" I asked as I entered the room, sticking my hands in the pocket's of my forest green sweater.

"Yes." He said quietly as I heard the 'click' of a closing door. Insert second inclination.

"Edward?" I questioned as I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" He said raising his head to look at me. I saw something in his eyes then, something I didn't like. Not one little bit.

"Edward, maybe we should go back..." Even I could hear the tremor in my voice.

Suddenly he was directly in front of me, grasping my face with his hands.

"Shh, it's okay...were be okay, Bella." He said running one of his hands through my hair.

"Edward, let me go." I said as strongly as I could.

"No, I'll..I'll never let you go; Were meant to be together you and I. Forever."

" . ."

"Never," and with that his lips were on mine.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your support! And for dealing with my slow updates! I love you all so much! -Monet**


	15. Clearing Thought's Of You Know Who

I tried to scream. But with his mouth on mine it only came out as a moan. Which urged him on. What a disgusting pig. I tried to think of a way out of this ..this mess. But nothing came to me. I was panicking and not thinking clearly; my thoughts were jumbled and disconnected. I was hyperventilating, I couldn't get enough air.

Soon when I was beginning to suffocate he let my mouth go. But kept a firm grip on both of my arms. Instead of stopping to catch my breath I let out a scream, but my being out of breath it came out as more of a loud gasp. I didn't have time to try to scream again because he trapped my lips with his own once again. Next I tried to pull his hair which I quickly found out was as strong as everything else on his body. It was at this time of trying to pull his hair out of his head that the door was pushed over its hinges and there stood Caius. His eyes darted quickly about the room and landed on us. When they did shock spread over his face, then disgust. I didn't have time to wonder at his weird reaction before his gaze meant mine. His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared.

"Caius!" I called trying to get his attention so he would pull Dickward off of me. But he did something I never would have thought: he turned and walked away. He left me. He left me while I was being assaulted? What the hell was going on?! It was then when I turned to look at Edward I remembered. I remembered I had 'powers'. How had I forgotten? Whatever the reason I know used them now flinging Edward across the room. Not staying around to see what he was doing I darted out of the room and to the left where I had seen Caius turn.

"Caius! Caius where are you going?" I called as I sped up. I knew if he really wanted to be gone I wouldn't even be able to see him. He finally stopped moving completely in front of two large windows where sunlight leaked into the hallway.

After a few more seconds I caught up to him.

"Caius? What the hell was that?!" I cried as I stood behind him his back to my face.

"I was just wondering the same thing." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded impatiently. I mean what the hell was wrong with him? why was his acting so un-Caius like? He should have been pissed at what Edward pulled. I sure as hell was!

"What it funny?" He asked lightly.

"Was what fun?" He was beginning to scare me a bit. Could vampires get sick? Or going insane?

"Did you and Cullen plan it from the beginning? Pretend to love me for a laugh? Did you find it funny?" He turned around to look at me then. His eyes were coal black and his face made into an unreadable expression.

"What? no! I didn't doing anything..what are you talking-" But then it hit me. He thought me and Edward had been kissing. More like he had been trying to swallow my face.

"Caius, no. It was nothing. He kissed me!" I exclaimed. He let out a cruel laugh.

"Sure, sure." He said jokingly. I didn't find it funny. Maybe he was losing his mind? I suppose it was possible.

"Caius, what's wrong with you?" I asked frowning. As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't: All traces of humor left his faces, and it seemed to darken like in the cartoons, and he suddenly seemed so much bigger then me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up as he took a step closure, but I held my ground. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"It's over Isabella, leave. Go home. I never want to see you again." He snarled looking down at me. I heard what his said, I knew what it meant, but I couldn't seem to connect the meaning and the sounds. Leave? Go home?

"This is my home." I said shakily.

"Not anymore! I am going on a mission immediately when I return I expect you to be gone." And he was gone. His robes cascading across the floor. I watched him, silently until he wen't out of sight.

Once could say I was in shock, I would agree.

I think I was still in a state of shock when I silently turned, and headed back for my room.

Opening my room I was met with -what felt like- a hundred set of eyes starring at me. But I ignored them all.

"Where's Edward?" I asked quietly, calmly.

"Throne room." Offered someone. I didn't stop to see who.

I closed the door as quickly as I opened it and headed for the throne room.

When I entered it I heard the raised voices that the sound proof room had hidden.

Marcus was screaming at both Aro and Edward; Telling Aro that the 'boy' needed to be punished and screaming at Edward that he would be the one to punish him. Aro was trying to console Marcus and tell him that Edward would be dealt with according. And Edward was trying to say he had done nothing wrong. They all stopped talking when they realized I entered the room and stared at me. I noticed then that I was crying. But I didn't try to stop it: that would take to much energy and I needed as much of that, that I could get.

I silently raised my hand, and flung Edward once again across a room. When he hit the wall, it left a dent. I then proceeded to leave Edward sized dents on almost every part of the wall. When I finally stopped to take a breath most of his cloths were torn, and his hair was more wild then usual.

I felt my energy drain away, and my shoulders sag as I began to lose it. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"Shh, little one. Everything will be fine, I'll make everything okay." Marcus cooed in my ear.

As I sobbed I gripped his shirt as tight as I could as if he would disappear from my hold. Perhaps he would.

"Isabella, you must reconsider!" Cried Aro for the seventh time.

I ignored him. Harshly hurdling all of my belongs in my suitcase.

"Please Bells, we'll figure this all out." Reasoned Emmett with Felix nodding furiously behind him.

"No, he wants me gone. So I'll go." I had meant my voice to come out loud, strong. But instead it was quiet, and scared.

"He did not mean it! Once we get a hold of him we shall make all right. He will see reason." Pitched in Sulpicia.

"Caius? See reason?" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Bella, please." Tried Jasper hopelessly.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I truly am. But you're come visit me? won't you?" I asked as I began zipping my bags.

"Of course..I just wish you would reconsider."

"I can't." I said as I grabbed my suit case, bag back, and tote bag.

"Will you send me the rest of my stuff?" I asked Heidi.

"Of course." She said mournfully as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey! Don't be so sad, maybe I'll visit next year or the year after? or you guys can come visit me." I said laughing lightly.

"You better visit, Isabella Swan." Said Demetri as he wrapped his arms around me once Heidi moved.

"I will, I promise." I said took a deep breath. Once he let me go I looked around the room.

"I..I love you all and thank you so very much for welcoming and I better see each and every one of you soon." I said smiling despite the prickly feeling in my eyes.

"Come along or you're be late." Said Marcus appearing at my side and offering me his arm.

Giving one last wave to everyone I turned and left.

"I'm gonna miss them." I muttered tearfully.

"As they will you." He replied.

"Thank you for taking me to the airport." I said after a few minutes when I thought the silence had dragged on long enough.

"It is my pleasure, I would not miss sending you off for the world."

"Don't tell Aro this, but I think I'm going to miss you more then everyone else..maybe even combined." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He let out one of his deep laughs that vibrated through me.

"You will visit won't you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course, little one."

"Goodbye, Marcus." I said hugging him tightly.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He whispered against my hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said ignoring the tears that were falling steadily.

"Ah, but I have a feeling you will miss someone much more then me." He said holding me at arms length. All I could do was nod.

It was true I was going to miss Marcus so very much and just leaving him left a small ache in my heart. But leaving Caius or rather Caius leaving me made it sometimes hard to breath.

"He will come to his senses soon and we shall have you back at the castle soon. Yes?" He said.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Flight 501 to Seattle, Washington." Called the flight attendant lady.

"That's me." I said biting my lip.

"Indeed." He said, but made no move to let go of my hand.

Leaning forward I quickly kissed him on the cheek before stepping back quickly and grabbing my bags. Without turning back-because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave- I started to board the plane. It was only once I handed the lady my ticket that I looked back. I smiled sadly at Marcus, waved, turned back and starting trekking onto the plane.

As the city of Volturia, Italy went out of view I closed my eyes and tried calming my breathing. This was it. He really wasn't going to come and tell me to stay. He really wanted me gone. And I was really going. Picking up my phone I made the call I'd been dreading because it meant I was really leaving and he wasn't stopping me.

"Hey, Jacob." I said when he answered the phone.

"Bells?"

"Yeah,"

"Whats wrong?"

"I...uh..I'm coming home." I breathed.

"What? why?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I'm on the airplane right now." I said.

'Okay, tell me when you get close. I'll pick you up."

"Thanks, Jake." And with that I hung up.

"Bella! Bella!" Called that familiar deep voice.

"Jake!" I cried turning around. I didn't get a chance to fully see him before I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Jake...can't breath!." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry Bells. I'm just so happy your here."

"Me too, Jake. I missed it here." I said smiling.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked as he grabbed my bags from me.

"Is Angela here?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"No, and are you going to tell me or not?"

"Jake," I sighed "Just give me some..time." Time. As if that would help. No amount of time could make me feel any better, I was sure of that.

"Sure, Bells." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Jake. Thanks for everything."

He left me. I was alone.

I woke up screaming. Trying to catch my breath I sat up. It didn't help. My breath was still coming in small gasps. I didn't have enough air! I couldn't breath, I felt like my chest was constricting. It hurt. Then I could breath again. My shoulders fell limp, and my body shook was silent sobs.

He didn't want me. Told me to leave. All incoherent thoughts that were currently flying around in my head. They banged into each other and gave me an uncomfortable feeling of loss and of seeing something but it was to fast to really comprehend.

Taking deep breathes to calm myself, I flipped my legs over the bed and shakily made my way blindly towards the door.

It was pitch black outside, the moon hadn't bothered to shine. Blocked by the huge amount of clouds.

Going down the stairs I almost dripped on one of guys skateboards. They were all at a bonfire. I had stayed beyond, telling them I was still getting over the time difference. When in all reality I couldn't find it in myself to pretend to happy, to force a smile.

I told myself the first week that just like when Edward left it would get better over time. But I knew deep down that it wouldn't. Caius wasn't Edward. And the few words he said caught deeper then any speech Edward could give.

slowly walking towards the fridge I told myself I was just getting a coke, but when I got to the fridge I reached for the beer.

It was Sam's or Paul's. I didn't really care; as much of my food as they ate of mine they really shouldn't care.

Taking a small swig, I headed back to my room.

Was this the new me? The girl who drank her life away because some guy called her a cheater? But it wasn't just 'some guy' the denying part of my said.

And it was true. Caius wasn't some guy. But still. If I could bounce back from Edward, I should be able to at least stand back up after Caius. Should be, that didn't mean I could.

I groaned. I was getting a headache. Being inside my head was like watching a ping pong match. Back and fourth between my denial and my ration side. At the moment denial was winning. The continuing sips of beer most likely weren't helping my ration side.

Crawling into my bed, I tried to steer clear of any thoughts of you know who.

Pulling my phone from it's charger on the opposite side of the bed, I leaned against the headboard and starting sorting through pictures. I laughed at the one with me and Felix making faces at the camera, and the pictures of me and Demetri making famous poses. Then there were the pictures that made me sigh wistfully like the ones of me on Emmett's shoulders laughing. I missed them. I missed them all so much, even if it had only been a week and a half since I had last seen them.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper had promised they would be coming to see me before the month was over. And Heidi and Sulpicia were already planning my next 'visit' to volturia.

Marcus had been convinced-by Aro- to get a phone so we could text and send each other of pictures. Which we did almost hourly in the daytime. They still hadn't heard anything from Caius. He had apparently taken Jane and Alec to Egypt where a small coven of vampires was making a 'scene'. And just like that; I thought about him. When just minutes ago I promised myself I wouldn't. Strong willpower I have. Not.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! **

**So who wasn't expecting****_ that_****? Sorry to anyone who well hated it...but don't worry I doubt this will be the last we hear of Caius. **

**Anyway, drum roll please.**

**I would like to brag a bit, and this most likely will not seem like a big deal to you guys but: I have 30,622 views! Yay! Do you understand how freaking amazing that is?! I could jump for joy. In fact, I already did a victory dance. I love you all and thank you so much for the support! That being said I miss hearing from you all! I love criticism especially constructive criticism so give it to me! What do you hate? What do you love? What should I change? Tell me anything and don't be afraid to hurt my feelings or anything! Love you all! -Monet **


	16. Florists and Graveyards

I had never felt such earth shattering grief in my life, which only made me feel worse: Shouldn't losing Charlie be the worst? But the truth was..it wasn't. And I felt ashamed because of that. Would Charlie have been disappointed in me for not bouncing back after Caius like I had with Edward?  
Losing Charlie was a devastating blow, but a manageable one. Losing Caius was like having my chest hammered on, and it only got worse when I thought about him. Which was often.  
I felt helpless, not in control of my feelings: bursting in to tears at random, feeling on top of the earth, then feeling like I was at the bottom of the earth. Mood swings. Great fun, right? Not.  
Because of this Jazz, Em, Rose, And Ally had decided to come and visit me sooner then expected. And once they learned of the situation with Victoria they refused to leave, and set up camp at my house. Which I learned-when I returned- was quite empty except for my stuff. Angela had moved in with Jacob while I was gone. Which was quite depressing until I realized I couldn't control my emotions and then I became very grateful that someone wasn't here to witness it. That was until my home got overrun with vampires, and I couldn't breath without then hearing me.  
Not to mention the fact that they were constantly talking to quiet for me to hear and 95 percent of it was about me. I was sure.  
Which is what Emmett and Rose were doing at this particular moment. Alice and Jazz had left to 'change' or so they said.  
Sighing at there non-vocalizing I stood and headed for the fridge. Alice had confiscated my beer, and coffee saying they were bad for my skin. As if I cared! Needless to say me and Alice were not the best of friends at the moment.  
Grabbing my coke which-thankfully- Alice had not thrown out or we would be having problems.  
Looking at my phone on the counter, I contemplated calling Angela to cancel going to the florist or to just suck it up and get out of my temporarily depression to make her happy.  
Of course the latter won out,  
"She's so lucky I love her," I muttered mournfully.  
"Who? Alice?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen, Rose close behind him.  
"No, she's lucky Jasper is here." I grinned slightly. Emmett let out a booming laughter, while Rose just rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Who's lucky then?" Inquired Rose.  
"Angela," I said before taking a swig of my soda.  
"Don't wanna go huh?"  
"Not particularly."  
"But your'll go anyway." She stated.  
"True," I said sighing as I exited the kitchen, and made my way upstairs to change out of my pajama's. Yes, I am seriously that lazy; up at 11am and still not dressed.  
Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain long sleeved button up tunic, and a pair of yellow flats. Pulling my hair into a pony tail I stood in front of the mirror inspecting myself.  
I had bags under my eyes. I mean my bags had bags! Nightmares had started tormenting me once again, Alice thought it was being back home. But I knew better, it was because he was gone. I mean a girl can only be dumped by vampires so many times.  
"Okay, I'll be back later." I announced as I walked towards the door.  
"See ya!" Emmett called from the couch.  
"Bye, Rose." I said as I grabbed my keys and tote bag.  
"Bye, Bella. Have fun." She said not looking up from her magazine.  
"I'm sure I won't." I muttered as I opened the door.  
Quickly climbing into my truck to get out of the rain, I started driving in the general direction of La Push.  
When I got their things couldn't have been more hectic. Angela was having a panic attack because Paul accidentally poured punch down her wedding dress when she had brought it down to show me, Jacob had walked in two minutes after while Angela was screaming bloody murder, and then he wanted to murder Paul, then Sam had to try an convince them to calm down because Paul was getting mad too, and to top it all of Emily was having baby sickness and kept throwing up so not only did that stress Sam out even more, but everyone was hungry. And this all happened in the first five minutes of me entering the house.  
"Jake, you need to calm down." I tried to reason with him.  
"No! I'm tired of being calm, look what he did to Ang's dress!" He roared.  
"It's not like I did it on purpose! You people swear like I make mistakes just to annoy you!" Fired back Paul in a voice just as loud.  
"Well maybe you do!"  
"Well maybe you should shut up!" and back in fourth they went.  
Trusting Sam to get them under control I went to go and calm Angela down.  
"Angela, breath. breath. It's just a dress, we'll get you another one!" I tried to reason. Bad idea.  
"Another one? I loved this one! It took me a month to find the one I wanted! And I don't have the money to just buy another one!" Okay, know she looked like she was going to faint. Her hands were shaking, her left eye twitching, and her eyes were leaking lakes.  
"Ang, you gotta calm down. Come on..breath." I said as I started taking deep breaths with her.  
"Okay, come on. We have to go to the florist and I'll think of something for your dress." I had-of course- already thought of something, but she didn't need to know that.  
"Your right, yeah your right." She said almost mechanically as she picked the dress up and disappeared upstairs.  
"Know you two need to knock it the hell off! Your upsetting Angela, so if you want to fight go out into the woods and get if over with! Otherwise shut up and sit down!" I whisper-yelled.  
"But-" they started.  
"Butt's are for sitting on, know shut up!" I said quickly as Angela started to make her way back down the stairs.  
"Ready to go?" I asked.  
"Hmm," She said.  
"Let's get going then." I smiled.  
"Sorry for overreacting." She said shyly turning towards Paul.  
"My fault, I'll make it up to you." He said nodding at her.  
"It's fine," She said quietly as she turned and followed me out.  
"Well..that was interesting." I commented as we climbed into my car.  
"It always is," She said shaking her head, a small smile gracing my friends lips.  
"Hey, don't worry about! I'll get you a new dress and I am sure you will love it!"  
"I don't know what your going to do, but I'm sure I'll love it." She said smiling at me.  
"Hey, Ang?"  
"Yep?"  
"I love you, and no matter what Jacob says your my best friend." I said flashing her my smile, a smile even Sulpicia would be proud of.  
"Ah, Bella! I love you too!" She said giving me a one armed hug.  
"Okay, okay get off me! Your'll get us in a car accident!" I laughed.  
"Radio?" She asked she sat back in her seat.  
"Radio." I confirmed.  
Sitting forward she started flipping through stations until she landed on one that was playing What Makes You Beautiful -One Direction.  
And then we started singing, and singing loud and out of tune.  
"What makes you beautiful!" We practically screamed, laughing.  
"Okay, okay calm..down." I said laughing when the song changed.  
"Buzz kill." She said smiling at me.  
"Ah, Ang I'm hurt."  
"I'm sure." She said smirking.  
"Angela Weber! Did you just smirk? My god you hang around me to much!" And we both fell into a fit of giggles.  
Soon are giggle fest was interrupted by the chirping of my phone.  
"Hey, will you check my phone?" I asked as I turned back to the phone.  
"It says 'Hold on. I'm coming.'? whatever that means?" She said her eyebrow raised.  
"What's the number?" I asked frowning.  
"Unknown."  
"Okay, stalker-ville." We said at the same time.  
"Jinx!" We called again, "Double jinx!" We laughed forgetting about the strange text and we started blasting the music again this time to Call Me Maybe.

_  
Entering the florist I was assaulted with the smells of so many flowers, it was like bed, bath and body works on crack. In fact I was sure I would lose my nose just from smelling so much.  
"Okay, Bells. I have the flowers picked out I just have to put in the order for them to be shipped to your house." She said.  
"Okay, have fun?" I said awkwardly. She laughed before going to talk to the woman behind the desk who was smiling just a light to big for my liking. I'm turning into Sulpicia. Crap. Shaking my head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts, I started walking around the small shop. I saw some weird plants, and some ordinary looking flowers. I didn't see anything that I really like until I got to a red and white rose bouquets. I then decided if I ever got married those were what I was having. Not that I would ever get married at the rate I was going.  
"You ready, Bella?" Asked Angela as she appeared at my side.  
"Yep, but I don't want to go home." I really, really didn't want to go home.  
"Well where do you want to go?"  
"How bout the mall?"

"Hey, Alice? I need a favor." I said as she picked up the phone.  
"I know, I saw. I've already started designing it." She answered, I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Okay, oh seer." I laughed.  
"Bye, Bella. Angela will be back from the bathroom in twenty seven seconds oh, and buy the green ones." She said before the line went dead.  
Closing the phone before Ang could see I went back to drinking my milk shake.  
"Sorry I took so long!" She said as she plopped down into the seat beside me.  
"No problem, I ordered for you. Chocolate shake is fine right?" I asked.  
"Yep, you know me so well!" She cheered.  
"Well you know me. Oh and by the way I got your dress situation figured out." I said as I started drinking again.  
"Really?" She asked surprised.  
"Hmm." I said not stopping from my drink.  
"Care to elaborate?" She asked, laughing at me.  
"Nope." I said as I stood to put my now empty drink in the garbage.  
"Come on." She said standing also and leading the way to payless. Where we would spend the next thirty minutes shopping and I would find the perfect pair of green mary jane heels.  
"You ready to go home?" I asked as we exited the shoe store.  
"I think so." She said nodding.  
_

"Hey, Ang?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if I just drop you off?"  
"No. But can I ask why?" She questioned sitting up.  
"I think... I want to go visit my dad." I said.  
"Oh, okay then. You sure you don't want company?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Okay, then. I guess I'll talk to you later." She said as the pulled in front of the house.  
"Okay, see you!" I said as she got out of the car. She waved back before entering the house.  
Pulling out of the driveway I started in the general direction of the grave yard. Soon, then I remembered it taking I was there. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the car and quickly hugged myself because not only was it slightly windy, but grave yards had always given me chills.  
"Hey, dad." I greeted as I came to stand in front of his tombstone.  
"So, I'm back from Italy. It's beautiful there. I think you would have liked it." I said as I sat down next to his grave. "I met someone there, I think you would have liked him. He's a good man." Okay, now I was getting a bit emotional. Damn. "Everyone say's hi-" I was caught off by a sudden excruiating pain in my head, someone was pulling my hair.  
Trying to through off whoever it was I grabbed there hand which was interlocked with my hair. The first thing I realized was it was a woman's hand, the second; it was ice cold. I felt my blood go the same temperature, my knees go weak, and my vision blurred.  
"Victoria." I choked. So this was how I was going to die.  
"You remember me? How sweet." She mocked putting her face next to mine.  
"What do you want?" But I already knew.  
She let out a laugh, that resembled nails on a chalk board.  
"You got James killed, and know I'm going to..kill you." She giggled. I flinched. During this exchange I tried to slowly lower my hands so I could throw her, but she grabbed my hands just before I could.  
"I've seen what you can do, it's impressive. Very impressive. But not enough." With that she drop my hair, and grabbed both of my wrists. And that's when I felt the most pain I had ever felt in my life- besides perhaps when her mate had decided to play the torture game.  
I felt my hands go limp, as she squeezed my wrists and all that could be heard was my harsh cries and the crack so of(most likely) all the bones in my wrists.  
If I could hold on till Alice saw, I would be fine. She would tell Jasper. Jazz and Emmett would save me. They had to.  
I didn't scream as she picked me up and started running. I knew it wouldn't help. There's no way it could. No one would hear me. Better to save my voice.  
My instincts had kicked in, and I was only functioning on the basics. I wasn't trying to see where we were going, I was trying to figure out how I was going to live. About five minutes later we slowed and a brown van came into view.  
"No..no, no!" I screeched. They would never find me if there was no scent!  
"Yes, yes, Yes!" She said gleefully.  
Once we got to the back of the van she opened it and throw me in.  
"ugh." I complained as I hit my head.  
I was getting a headache and black spots in my vision.  
"Night, night Bella." She said closing the doors.  
That's when I realized there were no seats in the back. I watched her climb into the front and start the van.  
"No," I said as my vision failed and I fell hard onto the floor of the van. Her laugh echoing as I succumbed to the darkness along with the thought; Alice can't see her because she's with me. And with that the lights went out and Victoria pulled out into a street leaving the tire tracts behind.

**A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for you continued support and helpful reviews! I love reviews! They bright my whole day and I just love 'em! So I'm really excited about this chapter because I have had it planned since the beginning! and it fit into the story perfectly something I was a little afraid would no be so. Anyway I will try to upload as soon as possible! Tell me what you think! Love Ya! -Monet**


	17. The Hunt(Part I)

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed as my eyes fluttered open, the second thing I noticed was a searing, head-throbbing pain. I groaned in pain turning onto my side when I felt a hard, sharp something poke into my side.  
"Ouch," I mumbled fumbling around with my hand to grab whatever it was. Putting the object in front of my face, I squinted to see in the dark. It was a rock. Why was there a rock in my bed? and why was my bad so freaking hard? Did I fall asleep on the floor? outside? Confused, I pushed myself onto my knees and ended back on the floor as a unbearable pain passed throw both my arms.  
I let out a shallow breath, and blinked away my tears as I looked down at my hands. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. That's when I heard it: a cackle. A woman's harsh cackle, that severally reminded me of lightning. Victoria? But what- and then it all came back. My breath quickened, and my mind raced as I tried to find a away out of this situation. I needed help. There was no way for me to get out: she broke my wrists.  
"So? How do you like your new home?" She mocked, squatting down to my level.  
"Where am I?" I asked ignoring her taunts.  
"In the middle of nowhere to be exact," She laughed. Bitch.  
"Being the kind hostess I am I've brought you food," A second later a bowl was in front of my face. I noticed then how hungry I was, how long had I been out? Looking into the bowl, I quickly drew back. Inside wiggling over each other where what looked like at least fifty worms.  
"Eat it." She commanded all traces of laughter gone from her voice, as she towered over me.  
"No." There was no way in hell I was eating worms.  
"Fine." She said, as she went onto her knees. Grabbing a fistful of my hair-which was not helping my migraine- and shoved my head in the bowl.  
I screamed, but quickly stopped when I felt something crawl into my mouth. I was crying and gagging and shaking my head as hard as I could. After what felt like in eternity she let me up. Pushing quickly from the bowl, I was soon puking. And she was laughing. By the time my insides settled I was now more hungry then ever.  
"You are going to die. A very painful, slow, death and I am going to enjoy every single minute of it." And with that she left. Where she went or how she got out at the moment I didn't care. Laying on my back, I quickly fell asleep to through with my life.

_  
Caius POV  
How could I fall for her? How could I when I knew she would betray me! I had trusted her! How could she! And with Cullen no less! He'd better not be there when I get back or I'm going to kill.  
"Master?" Question Alec as I stormed towards him and his sister.  
"Come." I commanded, nodding to both of them.  
"Of course, master." They replied. And with that we were leaving the Volturia. and Isabella.

(Still Caius)  
"Master? Would you like us to handle the situation?" Asked Jane as her and Alec looked down at the scene before us.  
"Yes," I said absently looking down at the three vampires ripping the humans apart.  
"Very well." And with that they jumped from the roof and soon the sound of vampires being pulled apart started.  
"Master? Master Marcus is requesting to talk to you." Alec alerted me handing me a 'Cell' as Isabella put it.  
Nodding to Alec, I stood and left him and his sister to finish.  
"What do you want Marcus?" I growled. Although I did not come out as loud or annoyed as I had been going for.  
"You must return at once!" He shouted.  
"And why must I do that?"  
"Because you've made Isabella leave! and you must come and right your wrongs!"  
"My wrongs? I've done nothing! It was her and Cullen! They were..seducing each other!"  
"They were doing no such thing! That..that STUPID BOY FORCED HIMSELF ON  
ISABELLA!" I had opened my mouth to reply, then quickly reassessed every interaction between Bella and Cullen.  
"Damn." I muttered.  
"Damn indeed! Isabella is gone and will most likely not come back and it is entirely your fault! And if your were not so stubborn you would have been able to fix this a month ago!"  
"Well, how was I suppose to know!" I growled. Even though I knew the answer.  
"You should have listened to Isabella, and you should have listened to me when I said your were mates!" He cried.  
"Okay, okay. Where is she?" I asked as I made my way back to Jane and Alec.  
"As far as I am aware she is where the Cullens were last stationed. You'd better fix this Caius or your'll have to deal with me...and Aro." And with that he hung up.  
What was that suppose to mean? Deal with him and Aro? I was ninety percent sure I didn't want to know.  
"Were leaving." I said as came upon Jane and Alec who were currently draining the rest of the blood from the humans, and putting out the fire.  
"Yes, master." They said. Stopping what they were doing and quickly following me.  
"Master? Can I ask where we are going?" Jane inquired.  
"The States."  
"Alec?" I questioned a few minutes later.  
"Yes, Master?" He answered quickening his pace to stand next to me.  
"You have Isabella's number do you not?"  
"I do." He said nodding.  
"Put it on for me."  
"Would you like to text or call her?" He asked opening his phone.  
"And text would be?"  
"It's like a letter, but sent over the phone." He answered.  
"Very well, put me on that." I said. He handed me the phone moments later.  
"Stupid children of this day, like writing a letter takes so much time." I muttered as I 'texted' Isabella.  
"Here." I said handing him back his phone.  
"Thank you, master." He bowed quickly and fell in step with his sister.

Bella's POV  
I'd become accustomed to the light or lack thereof in the cave. I could almost see clearly. I wasn't sure what time it was, I had gone to sleep several times and I wasn't sure if that was because I was tired or just to hungry to stay awake. I was starving, quite literally. I could hardly stand without feeling dizzy and falling right back down. Victoria had offered or shoved my face into a bowls of eithor worms or what seemed to be her personal favorite -beatles. I had yet to eat any of them, and I knew I wouldn't. It wasn't about not eating bugs, because honestly at this point I might. I wouldn't eat because I couldn't let Victoria think she'd won. And anyway I knew the second I started eating, showed her she had won. She'd kill me. This was all a game for her, and the moment she realized she'd won I'd be dead. Although I wasn't entirely sure I didn't want to. My stomach felt like it was eating it self. And I kept falling into these black outs and I knew one time I would close my eyes and not open them.

_  
Caius POV  
"Caius..." Sighed Aro.  
"Spit it out Aro!" I growled already tired of his stalling. Why call someone if your not going to say something?  
"It's about Isabella." And he officially had my attention.  
"What about her?" I asked, my eyes narrowed even though he couldn't see that.  
"She's...she's missing." A thousand scenarios ran through my head at the moment: from serial killer to Alice kidnapping her on a shopping trip.  
"What do you mean? missing?" I asked and for once in my life hoping for the best.  
"She was kidnapped, by a vampire who wants revenge for the death of her mate that was killed by Edward a few years ago."  
"And why is she going after Isabella?"  
"A mate for a mate." And then the phone crumbled to pieces in my hand.  
"Were going to be moving fast and were not stopping until we get there." I said nodding towards Alec and Jane.  
I didn't stop to hear there 'Yes, master' before taking off in the general direction of Forks, Washington. I looked murderous on the outside I was sure, but really I was scared to death.

"How could you lose her!" I thundered down at the blond.  
"It wasn't her fault!" Shouted her mate coming to stand at her side.  
"Emmett, just relax. It was my fault. I knew Bella was bound to get tired of are babysitting sooner or later and should have prepared for it. I'm sorry." She said turning back to me.  
"Sorry, is not good enough!" Did these idiots no realize that?  
"I'm aware, sir. But with all respect your not helping by sitting here and screaming at me. We'll have a better chance of finding her if we enlist some more of Bella's friends." She said calmly. To calmly for my liking. Who can be calm in a time like this?  
"What? The humans? What are they going to do?"  
"Not the humans. The shifters."

"Where is she!" I growled getting ready to lung at the shifter.  
"We don't know! Another vampire took her!" He screamed back, he was shaking. Getting ready to attack. I didn't have time for this: I had to find her.  
"We don't have time for this Paul!" Called another shifter, Jacob, I remembered from the pictures Isabella had shown me. Her best friend.  
"We have to find her.." He moaned miserably.  
"That we do, and I recommend we split up and report back to each other what we find." Interrupted Jasper while his wife sat in the grass next to him, eyes closed looking into the future for Isabella.  
"Whatever." I mumbled turning around and running nowhere in particular. I had to find her, even if I had to search this whole miserable planet. I would find her.  
"Master?" Called Jane.  
"No, you and Alec stay. And do what Jasper tells you." I growled at them as I quickened my past leaving them behind.  
I knew it was my fault: if I had just believed her none of this would have ever happened. She would still be in Volturia. Safe. God's I hope she's safe.

Bella POV  
"Bella, oh Isabella!" Called Victoria in a disgustingly sweet voice coaxing me out of my sleep.  
"What do you want?" I didn't even have the strength to be a smart ass.  
"For you to die." She was serious know looking down on me.  
"Then kill me." And I realized I meant it. I was to tired, and weak to put up anymore of a fight.  
"I will, I just want to make your death entertaining." She said thoughtfully. I closed my eyes intending on going to sleep.  
"Oh! I know!" She cried. Making my eyes snap open to look at her one more time. She looked much to happy.  
"A hunt. I'll let you go..thirty minutes before I chase after you. Like hide and seek." She said clasping her hands together and sneering/smirking down at me.  
"And why should I run? When I know your going to catch me?"  
"Because it's your only chance to escape." And with that she went to the front of the cave and pushed and what looked like a huge rock fell to the ground. So that's why I couldn't find a way out.  
"Thirty minutes start know." And then she was gone. Most likely to watch somewhere in a tree.  
I contemplated over her words and I knew that I had to do this. Even though I knew I would die. I had to show her I wasn't afraid. Bringing my self to my feet I leaned on the cave wall to support myself. When I got to the cave entrance I had to close my eyes and look away because of the brightness of the sun. I hadn't seen it in days. It gave me strength or rather hope. And in the hands of a hopeless person hope can be a dangerous weapon.  
Taking slow, unsteady steps I started towards the open..forest. I realized. I must still be in Washington or somewhere near it.  
The light was slightly disorienting, but I managed as I walked in no particular direction. What could direction help? I had no idea which direction would lead me back home. And I doubted Victoria took us only thirty minutes from my home. Pursuing my freedom, I sped up slightly and started making my way through the forest.

**A/N: Okay, so I know my Cauis POV was not the best and I'm so sorry for that! But I felt that it was needed...Anyway! Thank you all for your reviews and comments! I love hearing from you guys and I hope you atleast like hearing from me. If you have any questions about the series so far feel free to message me or review about it and I'll try my best to answer it as long as it doesn't give away the ending:) -Monet**


	18. The Hunt(Part II)

**BellaPOV**

I hate snow, I've always hated snow. It was wet and could a few of my least favorite things. So, it only made sense that it was snowing. And the wind was blowing.

My eyes were blurry, and I had to sniff constantly so I wasn't dripping snot.

I had been running for at least ten minutes trying to put distance between me and Victoria before I happened across a problem, a big problem: a river.

It ran both ways as far as I could see.

I didn't have time for this! There was only one thing I could do. I had to go through the river. But I'd have to do it smartly.

Trying to remember what I learned from watching survival 101 I stripped out of my pants, coat, socks, and shoes. I wrapped them all together in the coat.

Taking a deep breath I looked down at what must be freezing cold water. I quickly step into it and quickly stepped out.

Looking back the way I came I wondered how much time I wasted standing here. This time when I stepped into the water I didn't stop.

The water came to my waist.

I felt new tears spring to my eyes with each step I took. It felt like thousands of tiny pin pricks being launched into my skin. And the freezing cold strangely burned.

In the middle it was deepest coming to my chest making my lungs ache weirdly.

Finally I made it to the end, and quickly jumped out.

I pulled on my cloths on as quickly as I could.

And although that helped, it didn't help enough: I was still freezing. I began running again in hopes I would warm up.

One reassuring thought I had was at least Victoria could no longer track my scent.

But I suppose that would be of little use if I died of hypothermia.

**CaiusPOV**

* * *

"Caius, you need to feed or you won't be help to Isabella at all!" Cried Aro for what must have been the seventh hundredth time in the last hour.

"Let him starve, Aro. He deserves it for what he's done." Said Marcus bitterly.

I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Marcus!" Warned Aro.

I felt the wind shift as Marcus stood and left the room. Although I didn't care enough to open my eyes and actually look.

"Caius-" began Aro.

"Don't," I interrupted "I know what your going to say, and I don't care to hear any of it!"

"If you would only-"

"No." I said as I two stood and exited Carlisle's study.

The Cullen house had turned into a sort of headquarter to find Isabella. Maps of all the nearby forests were thrown about, empty blood bags had been discarded in various places, and chaos encircled the whole of the house. As did a air of agitation and annoyance, which was not being helped by Jasper Cullen's gift mixed with the growing concern of his lost 'sister' as he put it.

There were to many people in the house, people who should have been out searching for Isabella which I would have been doing if Aro had not called both me and Marcus back for a pointless conversation in trying to get us to take a break.

We might have found her if he hadn't! For gods sake you'd think the man had no idea she was even gone!

"Caius, sir?" Called Alice from behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We found her."

* * *

"Lets go." Said Marcus coming to stand at my side. We stood outside turned towards the forest where we would soon (hopefully) find Isabella.

"Agreed." I replied.

"Were coming too." Announced Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"I'll let you know if I see anything." Said Jasper's wife handing him a phone. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. I looked away.

"Well, your not leaving without us." Boomed a new voice bringing a new wave of dog smell with it.

"Everyone can NOT come." I snarled whirling around to look at the half naked mutts: Jacob, Sam, and Paul.

"Caius, let them be. We don't have time for this." Said Marcus, although I noticed how he tensed.

I scowled, but nonetheless turned my back to them and headed in the direction of which Alice Cullen had directed.

Jasper Cullen, made a quiet sign with his finger as we neared a cave. I soon smelt it too: a female vampire with a small undertone of lavender and freesia's. Isabella.

He motioned both me and Emmett Cullen forward and then instructed us to enter the cave.

Emmett nodded to me before entering first, I quickly followed.

The first thing that I realized was the smell of human feces mixed with sweat.

In one corner was a small bowl full of insects.

"She was feeding her this," I heard Rosalie mutter looking down in the bowl.

I felt my anger only increase, when I found this 'Victoria' I was going to rip her to shreds. And in joy every minute of it.

Two things happened almost simultaneously next: The sound of vampire flesh being ripped sounded followed by a Rosalie Cullen's screech, as a human scream that could only have belonged to one person shook the forest.

Both Emmett and I darted towards the cave's entrance almost knocking into each other on our way out.

Stepping back into the daylight we were met by total chaos. The first thing we noticed was a flash of red hair as 'Victoria' darted by us with Jasper and the two mutts hot on her trail, which lead us to the next scene where Rosalie Cullen lay on the ground both a leg and a chunk of her shoulder unconnected to her body while Marcus darted about picking up all the pieces.

Emmett of course darted towards his mate, taking Marcus's place.

When Marcus had relinquished his position as Rosalie Cullen's nurse we locked eyes and nodded.

We started running towards the area where the scream had come from. I looked back only once where Victoria had left and wondered for a moment if I should have gone after her instead. But that thought lasted for a second before I was racing towards Isabella.

**BellaPOV**

* * *

The first thing I should have done differently was pay attention to were I was going, if I had done this I never would have wound up on a hill side that was standing over running water.

The second thing I should have done was have been walking slower so that when I tried to stop I didn't slip.

And the third thing I should have done was hold onto that ledge longer and I should have screamed louder and sooner then I had.

But I hadn't done any of those things, and that's how I ended up in freezing water for the second time in one day.

Only this time the water wasn't so friendly.

I felt the impact of a lifetime when my body hit that water.

My whole body ached only seconds after hitting the water.

I would have been crying if I hadn't been under water.

I was powerless to the water as he through me against the walls of the hill. I was pretty sure I'd cut myself on one of the rocks, and that would explain the red that was coloring the water.

But at the moment that wasn't my biggest problem, I couldn't breath. And I couldn't find my way back up to the surface.

I was done.

I was drowning.

I was going to die.

Maybe this was better, maybe this would be less painful then if Victoria killed me. Although that seemed almost impossible compared to the pain I was feeling.

I was getting black spots in my vision, before I finally couldn't stand it anymore and I breathed.

I instantly started gagging, but it didn't help. If anything it made it worse.

And then suddenly cold arms locked onto mine.

I couldn't see, but I knew. It had to be Victoria.

She was going to drain whatever blood I still had. And I didn't have the strength to fight.

I felt my head bob and then everything went black.

**CaiusPOV**

* * *

Marcus and I soon found ourselves standing over a river of water that was tinged with red.

Without thinking about it I quickly dived in with Marcus seconds behind me.

We quickly found her, she was sinking to the bottom.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me.

As I kicked as quickly as I could to the surface.

Her heart was slowing.

She was dying.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys!**

**So I haven't updated in like forever! But I've been sick...so forgive me?**

**Anyway I know this chapter is kind of short, but I will try to have another one up in a few days! So leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you all so much for your support and patience! Whenever I get a review it literally makes my day! **

** Love Ya! -Monet**


	19. Hotter Then The Sun

My wrist burned. I tried to move it, but couldn't. It hurt. Why wasn't someone helping me? Why were they letting me burn.  
The burning spread or rather jumped to my other wrist. Then the worst came.. my neck.  
It felt like someone had jammed a curling around done it. And like touching the wrong end of a curling iron my first instinct was to drop it. But there was nothing to drop. The fire was inside of me. Burning and becoming stronger.  
I just wanted it to stop, I wanted to die.  
For all my pain to be over, to finally stop feeling the pain. But something held me back.  
I had to stay, for some reason.  
Someone needed me, I had to stay. I had to help them.  
Caius.  
He needed me, I know he does. Even if he doesn't.  
Marcus needed me, he needed me to be strong. To be there to make him laugh.  
They needed me. And I needed them.  
But the fire, it burned. It seared. It felt like it was burning my skin away. I would soon only be a skeleton.  
The fire suddenly increased, angry and hot it climbed down my body: burning my legs. And then shot back up to grasp my torso in its angry hands.  
I could have screamed, I could have shrieked. But that wouldn't have helped. Not to mention the gratification it would give Victoria. When I was done changing I was going to kill her, I was going to rip her head off of her head. I was going to make her feel my pain.  
Regret ever laying a hand on my father.  
Maybe she wanted that, though.  
Maybe she wanted to die, like Marcus did..does for his mate. Maybe this was all just a big scheme for her to not only ruin the life of the person she felt was responsible for her mates death, but also finally die herself. I would grant her, her wish. She would die.  
The hungry fire kept burning.  
Maybe for days, maybe for months or maybe for years.  
Time made no difference to the pain.  
It continued on forever, it had no end or beginning.  
Had I always known this pain? Would I always know this pain?  
Was living worth this pain? The simple answer was no. But was Caius worth this pain? The simple answer to that was yes.  
Soon the fire became uncontrollable. And with it came my senses.  
I could feel other then the fire, at least enough to know I was lying on something soft, but firm.  
I could hear well enough to listen to the frantic and erotic beating of my heart.  
I could smell enough to know I wasn't alone.  
But it wasn't enough to distract me, only enough to let me know what I was missing while I burned.  
I could think almost clearly now, distract myself from the pain almost.  
I felt enough to know something was on my hand. Someone was holding it. Someone was with me. Who? How? Victoria wouldn't hold my hand. I let myself have my first glimmer of hope. Maybe it wasn't Victoria who found me, maybe they found me. Maybe I was safe. And for the first time someone spoke.  
"What am I going to tell her when she awakens?" Murmured someone. A man. His voice was deep. Familiar. I felt a pull to it.  
With a sudden thought of 'duh' I realized the man was Caius. How had I not realized it before? His scent was unmistakable. He was here, with me. Somehow I was not surprised.  
"I suppose, brother, you shall have to tell her the truth." Another familiar voice. Another mans, but his voice was higher. Almost child-like. Aro. "I'm sure she will forgive you."  
"Tell her what? That I was a complete fool? That I couldn't see past my own jealously?" Spoke Caius again  
"I suppose that..could work. But I was thinking more along the lines of 'I'm  
sorry'," Said Aro, amused.  
I waited for them to continued talking.  
But they didn't, in fact the Aro left the room. I could hear his footsteps, he hesitated in front of the door before opening it.  
Then It was just me and Aro.  
I wanted him to talk, distract me from my pain.  
I could almost think clearly then. I could think about so many things. There was so much unused space in my head.  
I had room to convince myself I was dying of fire, room to know I wanted Caius to talk to me;to distract me, room to worry about where Victoria was, and room to grieve over what I had lost.  
To many things, I suspected I would get a headache. But it never came.  
And soon my heart rate started to increase.  
I could feel and see everything without opening my eyes: I was on a bed, it had cotton sheets, there were flowers on a table next to me; roses.  
The fire slowly starting leaving my fingers and toes. Slowly, agonizingly slowly. But at least it was moving. Then the pain in my neck changed, not only did it burn. But it was dry. I felt like there was a desert in my throat. I thought I might choke on the dryness. My neck hurt so much it distracted me enough for me almost not to noticed how my palms and feet were burn free. They were breathtakingly cool.  
My heart grew hotter, it beated -if possible- faster: like it was going to jump out of my chest. And with the pain it was causing me I half wished it would.  
The burning in my arms and legs soon started to retreat to my chest. Fueling the fire.  
Caius gripped my hand tighter and for the first time I responded: I gripped his.  
Two people entered the room then: Carlisle and Alice.  
"It's almost time," I heard Carlisle say.  
"I'll gather the others." Alice said excitedly as she turned and left the room.  
Alice returned minutes later with all of the Cullens, and most of the Volturi. I wondered momentarily how they could all fit into the room we were in. I came to the conclusion that I didn't really care.  
All I could hear where the un-patterned and frantic beats of my heart.  
I could feel it, it was almost time.  
I thought my chest my explode...my heart was beating to fast.  
And then suddenly it stopped.  
I felt Caius release my hand and take a step backwards, giving me space.  
I didn't open my eyes for a moment. I just lay still: Taking in my surrounding the best I could without opening my eyes.  
I knew when I opened my life I would be a different person, I would be starting a new life, and I would no longer be Isabella Swan instead I'd be Bella Volturi, whether that was because I considered Aro a brother; Marcus a father or Caius a lover I didn't really care.  
And for the first time as a vampire I opened my eyes.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So do you all even remember me? I have not updated in forever! This chapter is a little shorter then normal, but I hope you like it nonetheless and I will try and update later today because it is so short:) Love Ya!- Monet ps...Thank you all for your support!**


	20. My Life Would Suck Without You

BellaPOV

I opened my eyes to a world so like my own, but so much...clearer. Everything was heightened, sharpened, re-envisioned. It was like I had been looking through a water fall before and I had now reached the other side and could see the beautiful country side without the ripples of water blocking my view. It was both terrifying and beautiful. Much like the other vampires that surrounded me. My human eyes hadn't done them justice, I had been able to see was their not to the truest, it was like going from watching regular tv to HD. But now I could see the danger, almost smell it. It added a red tint to the room. Keeping me on alert. It was like one half of me knew them, knew they would never hurt me. That they had protected me in the past. But the other half of me wasn't so sure: they were a threat. Even if they didn't attack, they were still a threat. They could eliminate me in seconds. I knew it and so did they. I could tell by the way they stood, not in a defensive stance. Just on alert in case I tried anything. They knew that if I tried anything that they could react faster or at least smarter and more planned out then I could. Because of that more anything I sat as still as I could. Which was significantly more still then when I was human.

It was kind of weird to be talking in the past tense about being human, when only three days ago I was one.

"Isabella?" Asked Caius. He was the only vampire in the room I had not immediately been aware, at least not defensively. For some reason my 'vampire' side didn't see him at a threat. To bad my human side did.

I let out a low growl, warning him to stay away. I was angrier now then I was when he practically drove me out of Volterra. Perhaps this was the heightened emotions everyone had warned me about. Still I was pissed. And everyone in the room seemed to get that. Except -of course- Caius.

"Caius? Perhaps you should give her space to calm down?" Aro offered hesitantly.

"No, she need's to heart what I have to say."

Some invisible force must have entered the room then, because suddenly everyone was trying to get out of it. They all mumbled "Bye's" or "We'll be back in a bit." Trying to be sly about leaving me and Caius alone to 'talk'.

Who they thought they were fooling I didn't know because it sure as hell wasn't me.

I looked to Caius with my eyebrow raised and arms crossed as the last person exited the room.

"I'm an ass-"

"Yes, you are. Glad we agree." I interrupted.

"Isabella, let me talk. Please." He said with the most pathetic and beaten look on his face.

"If I must."

"You must."

"Fine, then." I said rolling my eyes. I knew I was being a brat, but I didn't really care. He deserved it, and we both knew he deserved it.

"Isabella, you have to forgive me. I wasn't thinking clearly, I was jealous. And I know that, that doesn't make up for everything I did to you and all the problems I caused. But please..." He had come to stand closer to me, he grabbed my hands then. Both of mine fit in just one of his, with his free hand he lifted my chin up to his face. I could feel the same electricity that had surrounded us the first time we kissed. "Forgive me," He finished bending his and putting his lips on mine.

I -almost- instinctively tangled my fingers in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. This kiss was different from our first it was more passionate and needing then the first. When we finally broke apart he kept his forehead on mine.

"I should hate you, but the truth is my life would suck without you." I whispered trying to focus on anything, but the fact that he was so close to me.

"As would mine Isabella, as would mine." He whispered, squeezing my waist.

"I missed you." I commented, hugging him back.

"Not as much as I missed you, I promise. And then you had to go and get yourself kidnapped which did not help the situation." He said, smiling.

I let out a laugh, I wasn't quite sure if I was laughing because I thought what he said was funny or if I was so relieved this was all over or if it was just the heightened emotions. Either way I laughed like it was the funny thing in the world. And Caius's smile brightened. I love it when he smiled not a sarcastic smirk, or haha-you-are-gonna-get-in-trouble-grin. Just a genuine smile, they were rare. But, when they did happen they were enough to brighten the room.

"Okay, enough of all this mushy-gushy stuff. I'm hungry..or I guess thirsty." I said pushing him lightly off of me. Or what I thought was lightly, but made him wince. "Oh, sorry. Forget I'm as strong as superman know."

"Super man?" He questioned, rubbing his chest where I had pushed him.

"Oh, good God. Have I taught you nothing?" I said, smirking.

"I wouldn't say nothing, just nothing of any importance." He said.

I hid my amusement by sticking my tongue out.

"Well, let's go." I said, motioning towards the door. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Your not really getting older either." He commented.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand. It was only when we had reached the door that I realized something. I was in Volterra,in my old room in fact. So much for being observant.

"Hey, when did I get here?" I asked, turning to Caius.

"A day and a half ago." He answered, condescendingly

"I meant how,"

"Well you should have asked how,"

"Caius." I said, trying to get him back to the point.

"I'll explain later, you thirsty remember?"

"Of course, I remember. And I'll remember to ask you later." I said turning my back to him and opening the door to my ex-living room where once again everyone was gathered. It was almost like Deja vu

"Bells!" Cheered Demetri and Felix at the same time.

"Hey, guy's." I said, grinning. I had missed them in the short period of time that I hadn't been able to see them.

"Bella, how was the change? Did the morphine help? You didn't make a lot of movement." Carlisle asked, shooting questions at me. As he came to stand in front of me.

"Not that I don't want to stay and chat, but my throat is kinda on fire." I said.

"Oh, of course. We'll talk later then?" He amended. Stepping out of the way.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Thank's Carlisle." I said, although his medical treatments didn't really help it was still nice of him to try. After assuring both Esme and Sulpicia that I was fine, Caius and I finally started making our way out of my old suit.

"Caius?" I questioned when we had let my old suit. Even I could hear the slyness of my voice.

"Yes?" He said looking down at me.

"Wanna race?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Where to?" He sighed.

"First one to get out of the castle wins." I said, already planning my route.

"What's the winner's prize?" Leave it to Caius to think of prizes.

"Uh, the winner get's to decide what the prize is when they win." That sounded like a good plan, unless of course Caius won. They who knew what I was getting myself into.

"Very well, on the count of three."

"One, two, th-your already cheated Isabella!" Caius complained as I shot forward.

"Oh, come on old man." I said, laughing.

"Old man?" He said in mock outrage.

I turned and flashed him a smile before going full speed. He didn't really stand a chance. I could hear his steps behind me, two of mine was four of his. Funny how I was the slowest before and know I was the fastest. Nice turn of events if you ask me.

My throat was really beginning to bother me and the closer we got to the outside of the Volturi castle, the closer we got to the humans. The more I thirsted for their blood. Soon I could barely see through the red haze that clouded my vision. I needed blood, so..so bad.

"Isabella! Wait!" Caius shouted from behind me.

It was only then when he had pulled me from my thoughts and blood rampage that I realized I had reached the back door to outside.

Caius caught up to me a few seconds later. His hair was no longer straight and orderly, and his cloths also were now wrinkled.

"Are you ready?" He asked, as we both stood looking at the doors.

For some reason this seemed important, I had already been bitten and gone through the change. But this -going outside, into the real world- seemed to make all that official. It also seemed to finally make Caius and I official. Like we had finally come to the conclusion we were meant for each other, no matter how much we fought or how much we went through. We were mates, for better or for worse as the saying went. I was hoping that we had already gone through the worse and that the better was on its way in. But with us who really knew?

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, then he pushed the doors open. And I began my life as a vampire.

It was all very similar, of course. The grass was still green, the clouds still white, and the air was..well still air. But it was different, it was beautiful in the most utterly unique and ordinary way. Now I could see the different shades of green's in the grass, I could see through the cloud's, and I smell the freshness of the trees and the fumes of cars mixing together into some sort of mutant in the air.

It was all very overwhelming, as you can imagine. I felt like I had suddenly been given this immense power and hadn't been given anytime to cope or fully understand it. And I loved it.

It was like having a continues adrenaline rush or a high that never ended. Everything happened so much faster and so much brighter. It made me want to scream, laugh, jump, run, hug, and rip my hair out all at once. It was amazing. It was how I felt whenever I use to jump of the cliff in La Push, only a hundred times better.

"Wow..just wow." I muttered.

Caius grabbed my hands, and this really made me want to jump and scream, but underneath all of the excitement and joy I was feeling their was a darker feeling. A feeling which I had, had often. It was like guilt and hatred had come together and gave birth to some sort of demon spawn emotion. It was an ugly emotion and I finally understood what Edward and Caius had been explaining to me all along. That no matter how much I distracted myself, or how good I was. That I had to keep the wall up from that emotion, that feeling. Because if I didn't it would quickly consume me and I would be no better then Victoria. This was the pitfall, the ugly secret that you didn't find out until you had already crossed the bridge. I knew I would always have this feeling, I was part monster now. But I knew that with Caius and the rest of my family and Charlie watching over me that I would be okay. I was certain of that much.

"I know the feeling." Said Caius, answering my earlier question. But somehow I got the feeling it had a double meaning.

"Are you ready for you first hunt?" Caius asked me as we made our way into the quickly darkening city.

"I don't know, I don't know if I can take an innocent life." I said, as I was quickly going over the pros and cons of becoming a 'veggie vamp' even though I had always made fun of the term it was becoming more and more enticing as time went on.

"Who said anything about innocent?" He said, nodding his head towards two people.

At first glance you would have thought them a couple or at least friends as close as they were to each other and the fact that their steps were synced. But then I saw that she was gripping something tight in her pocket, most likely pepper spray. Her heart beat was increasing, she was quickly getting an adrenaline rush. Her long brown hair was flapping dramatically in the wind as she sped up her heels clicking. The man who was chasing her looked as calm as could be. He sped up with her, not breaking a sweat hardly raising his heartbeat. He was in shape and he had done this before.

He called out then. "Hey, sugar. Where you going?" I immediately got a flashback from the night Edward had..saved me from those four guys in Port Angeles. The girl was obviously a tourist and had no idea where she was going and the man did so it was no surprise (to me at least) that he soon had her cornered.

"Are you ready?" Caius asked again, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Yes."

"Take a deep breath, let your instincts guide you..your'll know what to do." He said as he took a few steps back.

I closed my eyes; took a deep breath, and listening to their heartbeats I shot off towards the man. It was seconds after the girls first plea of help that I was sinking my teeth into his neck the girl was screaming, but I ignored her. Knowing Caius would soon take care of her, and I was right she soon stopped screaming. But I cared little as I was feasting on my prey. His blood was thick and sweet. Comparing to when I was human it was like eating an amazing piece of steak. His blood was gone to quick and although my thirst was satisfied my 'hunger' for blood was not.

"More?" Guessed Caius coming to stand behind me.

"More." I said nodding, wiping the blood from my mouth onto my sleeve.

"Very well, you stay and I will get rid of these two." He said lifting both of them.

"If I must."

"You must."

"Fine, I wont move." I said "Promise."

He disappeared into the night. I had, had every intention of staying put. Really I did. But I wanted more blood and Caius was taking to long. Plus I was curious. I hadn't been out in Volterra at night before, no particular reason for that I just never had. Soon I found myself wandering towards where Caius and I had, had our first kiss. I wasn't exactly sure why, I just felt like I needed to go there. So as can be assumed I went. I was planning on stopping before I got their to see if I could find anymore 'bad guys' to eat. But the closer I got the more the feeling of needing to be there grew stronger. Until I felt like the idea of the place alone was going to explode. Once I got there though, I realized it wasn't the place calling it to me. It was the memories of the time we had spent there that were. Caius felt it too, I was sure. I somehow knew he was on his way. Marcus said this was because of the mate bound. I happened to think it was just the fact that I was so amazingly awesome I just knew these things, but perhaps Marcus's conclusion was a bit more logical. If talking about Vampire Mates was even logical.

I was right-of course- Caius soon arrived with that familiar scowl on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"You never said for how long." I said, smiling up innocently at him.

He had opened his mouth to make a response, but realizing I was right he quickly closed it.

"I remember when we came here." I said quietly, changing the subject. He nodded his head. I let out a small laugh at his awkwardness.

"You know something, Caius Volturi? Your not that scary." I said, pushing his frown into a some-what smile.

"I'm not?" He questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"Truly? Because you know I've done scary things."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Then you know what I'm capable of, you know that because of that people are constantly trying to kill me."

"Yes, I believe everyone on the earth has wanted to kill you at one point." I said laughing, trying the break the awkward air that hung between us. But it stayed firmly in place. This conversation was going somewhere and I didn't now where and that bugged me to tell you the truth.

"Isabella, I know that we've only been together for a short period of time. But I also know that no matter what we are going to be together forever," He said getting down on one knee, this is also about the time that if I was human I would be having a heart attack. "Even if I have to fight for you till my last breath. Isabella...Bella will you do me the immense honor of marrying me? We don't have to get married anytime soon-

"Caius?" My voice wavering. "I want my prize now."

"What?" He asked confused.

"For winning the race. I want my prize."

"Isabella, I just proposed and you want..your prize from being able to run faster then me?"

"I want you to kiss me, for my prize. I want you to kiss me."

"Isabella.." He said at a loss.

"Caius, of course I'll marry you! Now shut up and kiss me!" I practically shouted. I didn't have to wait long before for the second time tonight his lips were on mine. Then he did something I was not prepared for and made me dig my finger nails pretty deep into his shoulders, he spun me around in the air.

"I love you..Isabella Swan." He shouted for the whole world to hear, at least every vampire in the city.

"I love you too, Caius Volturi." I shouted back, laughing as he set me back on the ground.

"Oh, yeah." He said as he set me down. "Here." He said pulling a ring out of his back pocket.

"Caius, you didn't have to get me a ring." I said, although I couldn't hold back my excitement at getting one.

"I'm aware I didn't 'have' to, but I wanted to." He said putting the beautiful ring on my finger. It was a princess cut ring, with a rose gold band. To put it simply, it was perfect. I already loved it.

"Oh, Caius. Its perfect!" I cheered closely examining it. "I love it."

"I'm glad." He said, looking down at me. "We'd better get back."

"I suppose so." I agreed turning around, not taking my eyes off of my ring.

"Hey, Caius?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"How did I get back in Volterra?" I asked, finally taking my eyes off my ring to look at him.

"It's a long story."

"I have forever, remember? I'm not getting any older." I said grinning.

"Really? I think I might have seen a gray hair.." He teased.

"Caius!" I said, pushing him lightly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know, just for that you have to give me a piggy ride back."

"Whatever you say, your highness." He said, bending over.

"Now your starting to understand how we do things around here." I said, laughing as I climbed on.

I didn't even have to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Let's go home." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Lets." He agreed.

That's when I really knew that no matter what happened that I was going to be okay. I was where I was meant to be, and I knew that Charlie was smiling down on me.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for the continued love and support and patience for my slow updates! I love you all so much and I am so grateful to everyone who takes time out of their busy lives to read my story. This will be the second to the last chapter before the epilogue and then my little story will be all over:( So review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't about this chapter. This is personally one of my favorite chapters and I hope you all love it as well. Love Ya! -Monet**


	21. The Wedding and The Water Battle

"She had an army?" I interrupted in shock as Jasper told me all that had been going on. "No freaking way!"

"I'm afraid there is a way." Jasper said.

"A newborn army at that." Added in Emmett. "Not that I couldn't take them." He flexed his muscles then. Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, while me and Caius went back to help the others. Marcus brought you to the jet and then when we where done with Victoria's army we all boarded the plane and brought you here." Jasper summarized. I imagined had I been there what happened would be much more exciting and dramatic, but I basically got the gist of what happened. Or at least what anyone was willing to tell me.

"And as for my final question: where is Victoria?" I asked.

"Dead." Spoke Caius for the first time sense we had returned.

"Who killed her?" I had faintly been hoping they wouldn't have killed her and I could do it myself. But I suppose her being dead was enough. Still I wish I had been the one to avenge Charlie.

"I did." Caius said, his voice full of pride. Well more pride then usual.

"Good job, babe!" I said, giving him a high five as he smirked.

"Be careful, Bella. Don't want his to get to big. It might pop." Laughed Sulpicia, most of us joined in. Besides Caius, of course. Because if their was one thing he couldn't do it was laugh at himself.

"Are you ready Bella?" Asked Alice entering my room then, with several notebooks and files in her hands.

"For what?" I asked, my eyebrow arching.

"To plan your..wedding!" Shes said, the last word coming out in a squeal.

_3 months later_

"Are you ready, little one?" Marcus asked as we stood behind the doors that separated us from the throne room.

"Ready to put up with a life time of your brothers whining? Hardly." I said letting out a small, nervous giggle.

"It'll be fine," He assured me.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said, nodding.

Gripping a pretty, pale blue stone necklace that Charlie had given to me I looked up to the ceiling. "I love you, daddy." I murmured. Then the "Here Comes The Bride" song started and the doors burst open to reveal a completely new throne room almost drowning in white lilies and red roses. It nearly took my breath away. Alice had done a remarkable job. I knew little about weddings and Caius couldn't be bothered so most of the planning had been left to Alice, although I got the feeling she didn't mind.

Every vampire in the world must have been in there, that might be a little dramatic. But there were quite a few I had never meant. In fact I'm pretty sure that I only knew about half of the people in the room maybe a little less then half.

But then my mind was no longer on banners or flowers or even party guests. Caius had turned then and my mind was solely on him.

If Marcus hadn't been their to keep me at a decent pace, I most likely would have ran to him and ruined the whole ceremony.

When we had finally reached the end of the walk and I stood directly beside Caius and Marcus had taken his place as one of Caius's groomsmen.

Aro smiled down at us, since he was the 'king' of vampires we figured it should be fine for him to marry us. He was only to happy to do it. Him and Alice seemed more excited about mine and Caius's wedding then we were. Which was hard, considering we talked about it almost every time we saw each other. And I sometimes would sit in my bedroom nearly bouncing off the walls thinking about being married to Caius. I could tell he was also excited, no matter how much he tried to hide. I caught him smiling when Alice talked about it quite a few times, not that wild horses could drag the truth out of him.

The ceremony was much like any other, I paid little attention to it while Caius and I stood looking at he each other.

"I do." Now that I payed attention to and will hold with me forever. He said with two words, that he promised to put up with my weirdness and the drama that seemed to follow me around for the rest of our lives.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I repeated him.

"I do." I tried to push everything I was feeling into those two words, making him feel my happiness and joy.

We kissed. Maybe for a moment or two longer then necessary not that Edward forgot to 'cough'. But we ignored him, today was about us. Not him. And their was nothing he could do to change that. He couldn't ruin this. I would make sure of that and if he tried he'd find himself being torn to pieces. Caius and I walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, husband and wife. Their was no way, I was going to let him get out of this. Together forever.

Caius was actually smiling for most of the day, and I laughed at just about everything. We never let go of each other. The ceremony was great, but the reception was amazing. Caius and I of course danced first, the song him and Alice had chosen surprised me. Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum. I wasn't sure what I had expected them to pick, but it sure wasn't this. Marcus soon cut in and we had our little dance. Before everyone joined in. Aro and Sulpicia leading, then Gianna and Felix with Alice and Jasper following. After them I lost track as the music changed to basically pop culture dance songs and me and Caius started quick dancing. There was a lot of twisting and twirling and me being thrown in the air. But I strangely didn't mind. I was having to much fun. I found myself laughing out of control quite a few times. The party lasted forever, well more like half a day. Before people started packing up and heading home. I was meant with a surprise when all of the vampires excepting -of course- the Cullens, and all of the volturi. The surprise was the pack. They had all come bringing their mates. I had to be careful hugging Angela which was hard because I was so excited. But with the wolves I took no mercy, I think I might have cracked one of Sam's rips. But it was all laughs. And then the party really started. And by really starting. I mean club music blaring, people jumping on tables and I lot of laughing. Caius and the rest of the vampires stayed back for most of the times the wolves were there. But I didn't really mind. I could see what all the fuss about the wolves was- they did stink, but otherwise I didn't see much difference in them then I had before I changed. They were still my family, and I was still their Bella. I realized then that I really had to thank not only them, but also Edward because if they hadn't pushed me past my boundaries and help me see that I was so much more then the weak girl I was before I might never had, had the courage to be with Caius. And I would have missed out, quite a lot actually. Despite all his tough edges he was (ironic and cliche, as it may be) a big fluffy teddy bear inside.

"Ready to go?" Caius, finally interrupted. Coming to stand at my side, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I think so, I think so." I said, smiling lightly. Leaning back into him.

"Lets be off then." He said nodding towards Alice who had my suitcases in her arms.

"Be right back," I said, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

I pulled free from him, and started walking towards Alice.

"In your bedroom, on your bed. I've laid in outfit down for you." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, hurrying up the back stairs to the castle and starting towards my old bedroom.

I found she had left me two outfits to chose from - a dress with wedges or jeans and sneakers. However tempting the latter was I knew Caius wasn't changing out of his suit and I wasn't going to let him show me up. So changing out of my absolutely beautiful wedding gown I changed into a simple cream dress that stopped just above my knees and sliding off my specially made 'wedding' shoes I put on the chunky purple wedges she had picked out for me. I stood looking in the mirror for a moment.

"Well, don't I look classy." I drawled sarcastically.

Somehow that didn't bode well for me and going into my bathroom where I had hid my leather jacket so Alice couldn't get to it. I quickly put it on and let my hair down.

"That's more like it." I said as I passed the mirror on my way out of my room.

I quickly closed the door and made my way back down.

I saw Alice put her head in her hands as she looked at me, I just grinned and Caius smirked as he grabbed my hand started pulling me towards the car.

"Oh, Wait!" I said, before quickly turning around. I grabbed my bouquet off one of tables and called everyone to attention.

"Okay, all the un-married women please come stand here." I pointed a little way behind me. They all lined up and closing my eyes and turning around I through it backwards in the air. Rachel Black, caught it resulting in several cheers from the other girls and several looks and nudges being thrown at Paul who hadn't fully recovered from his near death experience just a few days prior.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I said, skipping back to Caius side.

I waved back at everyone, as Caius pulled me along.

We quickly got into the waiting car and drove off. Me in the passengers side and Caius driving.

He actually drove faster then Edward, but I suppose that was because his car was built for more speed then a volvo.

At the speed he was driving we quickly got the private airport where we boarded a jet and were off. I still hadn't been told where we were going and Alice hadn't let me see what she packed so I really had no idea where we were going.

The plain was actually pretty exciting it seemed it was supplied with several games and game systems first I beat Caius as Mario Carts Wii, then I slaughtered him on Call Of Duty: Black Ops ll and don't even get me started on our game of Uno. Then again he did domination in both chess and checkers both of which I don't have attention to play. Then we started playing Chines Checkers as if regular checkers wasn't hard enough especially playing a mad genius(mostly the mad part).

After the plane ride and a quick stop to get a bite to eat(pun intended) we boarded a boat which Caius steered most of the way, but I was given the immense pleasure of doing it for a little while. I in fact liked it so much that when Caius tried to get the steering wheel back I pushed him over board. I probably should have thought about how the boat couldn't go faster then him before I pushed him off. Of course in the end I ended up soaking wet.

We both spent more time in the water then on the actual boat. Nevertheless I had a huge amount of fun. When we had finally stopped pushing each other off of the boat we actually got to where we were going. Which was an island.

"How freaking awesome!" I had shrieked I stopped out onto the dock. Caius just smirked, as only Caius does. I had wanted to start exploring immediately, but Caius suggest -demanded- we go see the house with which I later was not disappointed with.

When we had gotten to the beautiful wood porch I was suddenly and quite literally swept off of my feet.

"Hey, put me down!" I cried in outrage.

"Not just yet." He said carefully opening the door and stepping through the threshold.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I straightened out my dress when I was finally set on the ground.

"Husband-ly duty." He said, grinning or smirking I couldn't really tell.

"That's not even a real word." I said, rolling my eyes. He just shrugged.

While he went to do whatever I explored the house, it was kind of a cabin. It had one extra-large bedroom and one master suit that I somehow didn't see either of using much.

The majority of the room was taken up by the largest bed I had ever seen, there were two steps down and then you were on the bed. The two stairs went all the way around the bed in a square shape. There were pillows on the edges of the bed and the sheets were silk. After leaving the bedroom I looked through the living room it had a huge TV, a bunch of gaming systems, and quite a few movies.

But the best part was the backyard. It had a huge pool. Not just an pool, a built in pool with a water fountain in one corner and a Jacuzzi on the other end. Behind the pool was a jungle, with animals. Not small animals, but big cats and monkey's and God knows what else.

"OMG." Was all I could say after touring the house.

"I thought you might say that." Caius said, appearing beside me. "Come on, let's go look at my favorite part." He said pulling me upstairs and into the master suit.

"I love you, Isabella...Volturi" He said, before bringing his mouth down to mine. It all went down hill from there.

**A/N: Holy cow! That's the last chapter before the Epilogue and then my little story is over! OMG! I can't believe it! I can't thank you all enough for the support! Love you all and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! Don't forget to tell me what you like or dislike about this chapter! I now get to go back and edit all of my chapters so if there are any complaints or ideas for me to idea feel free to tell me! Love Ya! -Monet **


	22. Author's Note

Hey, Guys.

So, I was just reading through some of my latest chapters and I realized something: I hate my story, like a lot. I use to love it to death, and I can tell I did by looking at my first chapters and althogh my grammar and wording sucked I loved writing it. Now I don't. I've only been writing to be able to update for you guys not because I wanted to write more about Bella and Caius. So, after taking sometime away from the story. I've decided to rewrite the whole story. It's most likely gonna be some time before I get back to the point in the story we are now. But it's what I want to do. I understand if you hate me for it, but hey it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it. With that I love you guys and I hope I talk to you soon.


	23. Author's Note 2

Hey, all my lovely readers.

So I just posted the revised version of this story. Yay! I hope you all like it! I think it's much better then the first chap of this one. Also I have recently become a Loki(from Avengers, and Thor) obsessed freak. If you have any recommendations feel free to tell me!


End file.
